Huntress
by omegaknight14
Summary: Huntress/Helena Wayne finds an ally to help her protect Gotham, they start to grow close to each other, taking out criminals together, and helping people as they look at her as an guardian angel. (I even decided to make her have the same powers and abilities as Spider-man.) But 10 year old Helena needs to protect her family as she tries to stop her most dangerous enemies.
1. Gotham

The day was cold, dark, and windy. The people of Gotham were on and about, living life without any worry at all but there are some bad people that creep around corners, hide in dark alleys every night. But the greatest threats of Gotham were the enemies of the Dark Knight. But so far none of them were in sight of the city as they were all locked up in Arkham asylum.

Out at the very night on a Friday, 6:00 p.m. A vigilante was jumping off rooftops, swinging across the buildings while looking over the great city. The vigilante who was wearing an outfit that had bands of purple strapped across the young body, along with purple gloves with claws and equipped with triangular blades and the same goes for the purple boots, shoulder guards and kneepads, and a utility belt that came with a small cylinder that transforms into a metal pole and a small crossbow gun, along with a dark purple stripe going down the chest and across the shoulders. The hero wore a purple mask to hide the secret identity with pointy ends and wore a cape that was black with white edges.

This vigilante was very young at the age of 10 as she stood over a gargoyle, letting the wind hit her cape.

"How's it going Bruce? I see your staying in shape as always." The girl comments at the bronze statue like any girl would to their imaginary friend, "I'm just looking over the city like always, protecting the innocent, taking down the bad guys, and best of all you laugh at all my jokes. Bruce you a heck of a guy. What would I do with out ya."

She heards police sirens and watches cop cars chase van at high speeds bumping into other vehicles to move them aside.

"Now I dont that these guys got their license driving like that." The vigilante quipped, "Gotta go Bruce."

2 Gunmen opened the back door and were shooting at the GCPD car tires as they began to slow down and crash into each other. They gang was cheering in victory, but they stopped at the moment the vigilante landed on the hood of the car, punched through windshield and grabbed hold of the steering wheel and turned it in the opposite direction that made the van roll around and crashed. The bad guys all groan in pain, as they got out the damaged vehicle. They tried to get back to their feet as they pulled out their pistols and looked around for the vigilante that did that stunt. But GCPD police cars approached them and got out of the vehicles as they took cover behind the car doors. The Gunmen aimed their pistols at the officers but they were interrupted by the same vigilante that came up behind them as she took them all out with her unique skills in combat. Jim Gordon approached the vigilante as the little girl knocked the final bad guy out.

"Thank you for your help. And if I'm not mistaken your name is Huntress. " Jim Gordon said to the girl as the officers handcuffed the beat up thugs.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am." The young masked girl replies with a cute innocent smile, "Stay safe Mr. Gordon."

With that the girl fires one grappler to a random roof and takes off, gliding over the buildings. What caught her attention next was the fire department sirens going off. They drive at the building that set of fire as Huntress followed them. She ran across the rooftops with speed and agility.

People were evacuating the building as a woman by the early age of 30 was panicking about leaving her baby behind, saying she need to go back in the bady to save her child but the nearby firefighters stopped her saying the roof is about to collapse.

"Look up there." A woman call up as she pointed up to the hero gliding over the streets.

"Save my baby please!!!" The mother called out as Huntress turn to the building and dived to the window searching for the infant. The mother was in tears and shock, praying that the heroine finds and saves her baby. Seconds later Huntress jumped out of the window while doing a front flip as the room exploded behind her, with quick thinking Huntress uses one hand and fires her grappler to the roof as she descended slowly to the ground. Huntress walks to the mother carrying the infant with her small hands.

"It's okay your baby is safe." Huntress hands the mother her child back as she examined her child to check if the baby was not harmed in any way.

"Oh thank you, Huntress. Thank you." The mother says praising the young hero. Huntress actually smiled and was happy that this was the very first time that she actually saved a life. She turns around and fires her grappler again. Huntress had been known to the public a weeks ago after she was brought to Gotham on the same day she arrived to meet her father.

Heading back to Wayne manor. Huntress opens the window to her room as she lands on the floor. Suddenly the lights were turned on to reveal Bruce Wayne and Selena Kyle.

"You snuck out again, didn't you?" Bruce said with a stern voice.

"Um...Nope." Helena tried to get her way but failed in attempt, "Ok, I just need to look over Gotham for a little while. That's what every hero is supposed to do, look after their city like a guardian angel. Even some super heroes have jobs to do in the day time as well, even the comic book character Spider-man, he always protects New York day and night. The fact that I have the same powers as him I thought I might try it out for myself, I actually saved a life today, there was a fire that got set off at building and a baby was trapped inside, I had to do something, before the apartment exploded I saved the baby just in time and retuned the child back to it's mother. The mother thanked me and this was the first time I actually saved someone."

"She does have a point Bruce." Selena said to Bruce.

"She gets this from you, dosen't she?" Bruce replies back as he looks at her.

Selena giggled, "She is her mother's daughter after all."

Bruce couldn't really argue with that, she was their child after all but he wants to be sure that Helena would be safe no matter what. Bruce was broke out of his thoughts when he heard Helena speaking again.

"So how did you know I escaped? Is it because you're Batman or did Alfred, Dick, or Damian inform you?"

Bruce smirked, "Hm, it was both but the first one is more accurate."

Helena and Selena both laughed at what he'd just said.

"So now we got this out of the way, let me know that you're going out first before you do anything else. And how about we watch a movie."

"I would love that." Helena said as she took off her mask, "Maybe we can see 'Spider-man with Tobey Maguire. It can give me some advice on how my spider abilities work plus I've always wanted to see that movie."

"Oh, a perfect choice." Selena says as she held Bruce's hand, "I think he would beat your father in a hand to hand combat."

Bruce chuckles, "I'm sure I would win."

Bruce contacted Alfred he told him to ready up some, popcorn. The family gets ready as they all entered the theater room, they all sit in the front row. Bruce and Selena sit next to each other as Helena sits next to Damian even though he wasn't always in a good as he also had a bored expression on his face. While Dick Grayson was sitting next to Damian as for Alfred who just stood by the door watching the movie. The movie started off with the intros as it changed to moment when Peter Parker was narrating.

**"Who am I, you sure you want to know. The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If something told you a happy little tale. If somebody told you I was just your average ordinary guy and not a care in the world, somebody lied."**

The movie had been long but it was worth watching. Sam Raimi is an amazing director as the family exited the theater room.

"Man, that movie was incredible. Good portrayal of Spider-man, everyone always roots for the villains instead of the heroes sometimes. The soundtrack was amazing, especially hearing Nickleback at the end. What were your thoughts on it Damian?"

"Hmph, Well it was impressive, Helena. Mainly that's all I have to say. Perhaps it gave a few details of how your powers work. I think it was made specifically you not to get sloppy." Damian said to his half sister with his arms crossed as they began to bark up a conversation with one another as Dick just chuckled at the sight of seeing how they interact.

"Well those two are getting along fine." Dick said to Bruce and Selena.

"Well it's a start and it's a good thing that they're not at each other's throats." Bruce says to Dick as he walks away with Silena by his side, "Remember when you came to me the first time telling me that she was my daughter a few weeks ago. And all three of us were shocked of the news."

Silena chuckles at the memory, "I remember, Bruce. And it has been a while since we last shared time with one another... How about we get down to business. This kitty cat needs to sharpen her claws."

"I believe you read my mind on that."

* * *

Somewhere outside of the city, a meteorite crashed into the woods, unknown to be seen by the eyes of Gotham, the hot rock was concealing something, what came out of the meteor was a black gooey substance crawling out of the small crater heading towards Gotham looking for a host.

* * *

Helena was in the batcave working on some training to be prepared with whatever enemy she has to face next. Does a backflip, midair she pulls out her crossbow and upside down she fires three arrows at the dummy in the stomach, heart, and head then she throws a few punches and kicks to the dummy with a smile on her face, her scenes kicked as she heard something entering the batcave. She looks in the direction of the stairs and sees Damian in his Robin uniform with his arms crossed.

"I think you deserve to fight a real opponent. Unless if want to keep fighting the dummy all night."

Helena chuckles as she takes out her pole from her utility belt, and gestures with her fingers for Robin to bring it on. He smirk as he jumps up and lands on the floor in front of Huntress as he unsheathed his sword. Both of them don't even move muscle yet then they charge each other.

* * *

The sun rose from the horizon as Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne was on his super computer investigating Gotham, receiving news about a meteorite that hit the outskirts of Gotham last night. But he also received some reports on the news about an inmate that escaped Gotham as Bruce sighs to know who broke out again. Selena Kyle approached Bruce as she starred at the computer as well.

"He escaped again? Isn't that surprising." Selena said while shaking her head.

"Yes, and whatever he has planned this time might not be good but we'll hunt him down. Speaking of hunt, how's Helena doing? Please tell me she didn't she sneak out again?"

Selena chuckles, "No she's resting. She told me that she and Damian were sparring last night. It was a long battle but both of them collapsed to the ground."

"Hm, Interesting. Seems that two are getting closer than I thought."

"It got my attention as well." Selena then looks back at the image of the escaped criminal, "And well fined him, you stopped him before you can do it again. And Helena only wants to be a strong hero like you Bruce."

"I know, Selena. She's still young and has a lot more to learn when it comes to protecting people. Since I became the dark knight, I've made many enemies. I just don't Helena to make enemies of her own."

"I completely understand, Bruce."

* * *

Helena was getting up from bed, yawning. She removed the blankets as she gets dressed. She next fixes the her bed to save Alfred the trouble of doing it for her. She walks down the hallway, down the stairs and enter the kitchen and sees Alfred making a meal for Ms. Kyle.

"Good morning, miss Helena."

"Good morning, Alfred. Anything new happening today?"

"Not that I am aware of Miss Helena. And you?"

"The same for me, although I did have this weird dream last night like a was somewhere else wearing my Huntress outfit while hanging upside down from a building and I look at my own reflection and my Huntress uniform color was different. It was all black and a voice was speaking to me."

"Hm, it must have been quite an interesting dream Miss Helena but I hope you are alright."

"Oh don't worry about me Alfred, I can assure you that I'm fine."

"Happy to hear, Miss Helena. May I make you anything to eat?"

"Oh you don't have to make me anything Alfred, I can make myself something to eat, perhaps I'll make pancakes."

Alfred smiles, "Do as you wish, Miss Helena."

Helena got to work on making the Pancakes for the other's as well just so it can be a nice gesture well if they haven't eaten anything yet. She finish making the Pancakes as she eats her own at the dinner table.

"**Hungry****?**" Helena jumped in surprise at the voice, she looks around amd sees nobody in sight.

"Hello?"

"**Hello, Helena. How are you?" **The voice called out again. Helena was at a loss right now.

"Um...Fine? Where are you? Or Who are you? Am I going insane?"

"**No, but ****Perhaps we should takes this conversation elsewhere."**

"Ok... Where to?"

"**Your room."**"Sure... But can I finish eating first. Don't want to die of starvation."

"**Fine, take your time."**

"How kind of you. The patients of a gentleman." Helena says to the disordered voice.

"**Thank you."** Helena finishes her pancakes as she approaches her door and looks across the hallways to make sure no one was seeing her. She enters her room and closes the door behind her.

"So you wanted to have a talk, then let's talk."

"**Very well."**A black lifeform appeared behind Helena, coming out of her back as the black symbiote moved around Helena to face the little girl and what surprised her was that the lifeform that was speaking to her acractually had a face that was hideous and frightening but she didn't show any fear.

"What are you really?"

"**I am Vemon. And you are my host."**"Your host?"

"**Yes, I needed to find a perfect host to stay in because I can't survive on this planet, on my own planet was kind of a loser. But it was destroyed. I arrived here last night from a meteorite and I found you**, **Helena."**"But why would you pick only me, Venom?"

"**All of the windows were locked and closed except for yours.**"

"Oh... But wait that dream I had last night-"

"**That was no dream, Helena. That was real.** **If you don't believe me looks at your costume."** Helena opens her closet door as she moves her clothing around to search for her Huntress uniform and sees that the secondary color schemes are black. She takes her suit and layed it to the bedside along with her mask. She also noticed that the triangular blades on the boots and wrist guards were more longer and curved.

"**Now do you believe me, Huntress?**"

Hearing her hero name came to surprise, "...Ok, I believe you. How much about me do you know?"

"**Everything, I am inside your head. I am aware that it's none of my business but it's important to know everything about another.**"

"I guess I can't argue with that. Should we tell the others about you?"

"**Hm, to be honest I'm not really sure but this is your decision Helena.**"

"**...**I think I'll tell them later. But in the meantime why don't we see what you can do."

"**Sure I would like that.**"

* * *

Huntress was swinging across the buildings, jumping from cars to cars, and intimidating the criminals that they spotted. Night was approaching as Helena standing over the tallest building in Gotham.

"**It is peaceful up here.** **Your world is not so ugly**, **well all except for the bad guys.**"

Helena giggled, "Yeah, earth is a beautiful planet to stay on. And if I'm been honest I'm still getting used to heights."

Vemon chuckles, "**Don't worry. In any situation that involves life or death you will not die. I can heal any injury you sustain no matter how lethal is it. And in case you ever need backup, that's where I come in.**"

Huntress's left earpiece came online, the earpiece was for Police reports as her right earpiece was her comlink to batman and the others.

"Reports are that Two-face and his henchmen are robbing Gotham national bank."

Huntress smirks as she cracks her knuckles, "You ready to kick some bad guy butt, Venom?"

"**Definitely, Huntress.**"

Huntress leaps off the building, diving to the ground as she now web swings to the Bank performing flips and other tricks and quoting, "Woohoo."

Huntress landed on the rooftop of the nation bank, and looks through the skylight and sees Two-face and his thugs taking money out of the vault as the citizens were sitting down on the floor in fear.

"Anyone tries to run away will die and that goes for the rest of you." Two-face yells out.

Huntress bursts through the skylight as she lands on top of one of the Two-face thugs. The other Two-face thugs and the man himself points their gun at Huntress as she raises her hands up in surrender but she still kept a smile on her face.

"Little girls like you should be in bed. it's way past your bedtime." Two-face says as he approached the girl with a gun in hand, he point the gun directly at her head where the barrel of the gun made contact. Huntress still kept a smile on her face.

"Why don't we flip a coin, Dent. Heads you kill me and tails I stay alive."

"Oh, I like the sound of that."

Harvey Dent flips the coin up into the air as he kept his eye on it. Huntress took the opportunity, she strikes Two-face with her palm to send him flying across the room, his body hitting a nearby table making it brake in two causing him to go unconscious. The Two-face thugs turn around to fire at their guns Huntress but she was nowhere in sight.

"Everyone spread out, find the little bitch!" One of the henchmen called out, suddenly black webs grab all of the henchmen and webbed them to the walls and ceiling. Huntress was on the ceiling webbing up the last Two-face thug, she jumps off and lands on the floor in front of Two-face who was just now waking up and groaning.

"Your one mistake was keeping your eye on the coin instead of me. And the coin also landed on tails." Huntress says as she kneels front of Two-face holding his coin and tossed it to his head. Huntress webs both of Two-face's hands together behind his back like placing handcuffs as the citizens cheer her in happiness, thanking the heroine for saving their lives. Huntress grabbed Two-face and escorted him to the front entrance of the bank as Police officers enter the bank to get the rest of the Two-face thugs, Huntress brings Two-face to Jim Gordon as the maniac was put in the back seat.

"That's the second you helped us out this week, Huntress. And is that a new suit?"

"Yes, it is. Thought I'd try something new."

"Well, that makes sense. Batman wants to talk to you."

"Well where is he right now? Did he show up here?"

"He did show up here. He told me to tell you to meet him on the roof of the bank."

"Ok, thanks Gordon."

Huntress jumped to air as she webslings back to the rooftop, she looks straight ahead to see Batman, Catwoman, and Robin.

"We saw everything, how you send Harvey flying across the room, how you were able to capture all the criminals at once, and why the black suit?" Batman says in with a concern tone.

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any."

"**Are you sure about this?**"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Batman and other heroes glanced at each other in confusion until Venom appeared showing his true form.

"**I am Venom.**"

Venom explains everything when he first arrived here, and how he first met Helena. Obviously they were going to need time to used to this. But Batman asked the most important question.

"What are your weaknesses?" Batman asked the symbiote.

"**Powerful ****Soundwaves, and fire.** **They are both quite lethal. They can be lethal to other symbiotes as well.**"

"Venom is a big asset. He helped me around with a city. I trust him and he trusts me." Helena says in defense, telling them that he's not a threat to her or this planet.

"**Helena has shown me that this world is peaceful, filled with people that have great lives. And some that are evil like the man that we took down together.**"

"Hmm. Fine if Helena trusts you then so do I for now but if you threaten her in any way I will not hesitate to bring you down."

"**Do not worry, Bruce. I will never and will not ever threaten your family. Helena has grown fond of me and I am of her.**"

"Keep it that way."

* * *

Helena enters her room as she gets ready for bed. She folds and places her uniform in a suitcase.

"**Does he always act that way?**" Venom asks

"Well he certainly keeps his emotions in check but he just wants to keep everyone safe. He just needs to get used to it. He does have trust issues a lot but not all the time, he even wrote down files on how to defeat the Justice League in case of they become a threat to the planet. He always has to be ready for the impossible and I think it a brave move to tell him about your weaknesses in case if another symbiote is a threat to the planet."

"**They are true. And there is one symbiote I would want to come across, his name is Riot. Riot is what you would call a team leader."**

"Riot... Do you think he still lives, Venom?"

"**I am not entirely sure to he honest but as long as he is nowhere on this planet. We are safe."**

"And that's a good thing. Anyway, good night Venom. See you in the morning."

"**Good night, Helena.**"


	2. The Hunted

Sitting over the edge of a building in day light, Huntress and Venom were enjoying a lemon pound cake and Alfred's cookies while watching cars drive safely and looking over the city.

"**These are delicious.** **Alfred is a outstanding cook.**"

Helena giggled, "He is. He's the best at what he does. He helped took care of my father when his parents passed away. He's family."

"**Aw, that's nice.** **Pass me another cookie.**"

"Sure thing."

Venom eats another cookie, they continue to eat their snacks while looking over the city. So far there hasn't been any crimes for now. They assume that the bad guys are afraid to head out day and night because of them but who knows.

* * *

"So what your saying is that Helena found an alien or symbiote and now it's bonded with her?" Raven asked Damian, he nodded in yes. Both of them are talking through Skype.

"Yes, It calls itself Venom, I don't trust that parasite. Helena is naive and foolish to trust that thing. Probably using her to get into our family and kill us all."

Raven couldn't help but smirk at the words that Damian saying, he's had a problem with trust issues, "I wouldn't go that far. Perhaps this Venom just needed comfort of family when he lost his home world, even he is an outcast. If Helena has a special friendship towards Vemon then he can't be a threat to you or anyone else."

Damian just sighed and crossed his arms, Raven was right on that but Damian wasn't going to let his guard down 24/7.

"So where's Helena right now? I've never really got a chance to meet her yet." Raven broke Damian out his thoughts.

"_I'm sure she went out again. She always does every single day. Watches over Gotham even my father is fine with it even though we're suppose to only go at night, she still want to continue on being a hero."_

_Raven chuckles, "Well she is one, and she wants to give people hope_."

Damian sits back to his chair as he looks at the ceiling and looks to see Titus sleeping on the floor next to his bed then looks back at Raven.

"I suppose your right on that."

Raven smiles, "And you know I'll always be there to help you."

* * *

Later on Batman was making files, typing down on the information that he received from Venom. His past, strengths, and weaknesses.

"Bruce." Selena said while wearing her catwoman outfit.

"Selena." Bruce said back as he turned around to look at her, "Do you think Helena is making the right call on trusting Venom?"

"Well it's not my call to make, it's hers. And besides, I don't think Venom is a threat to us. He seems like a nice and respectful alien towards Helena. If she trusts him then I trust her."

"I suppose your right on that but still we have to be ready for whatever comes our way."

"I know Bruce. Helena is our daughter. There's nothing she can't do. The people want to see her as a symbol of hope like they do for you."

"I know, and let's hope Helena told Venom everything about our code not to kill."

Selena couldn't help but laugh that.

* * *

Robin needed to get out of the house for a little while and so he did. He could use some motivation to beat up a few bad guys. Didn't really want to be at Wayne manor all day. He was keeping out of sight from the public as leaping over rooftops. He mind had been clouded with the conversation he had with Raven but he need to clear his head for now.

As night already approached, Robin kneels on one knee and spot a few criminals together in a random dark alley. Usually some criminals amd thugs would always hide in dark alleys incase if they needed to hide from Batman. The criminals then spot a married couple with two children at the age of 8 as they proceeded to follow them, soon enough they jump them, one of them are beating up the husband as for the wife was being held back by the second criminal as for the third was holding a knife to one of the children's throats, The mother cries out in horror, doesn't know what to do while the criminals began to chuckle.

Before Robin could take action at all, a black web grabs the criminal holding the wife from the back and pulls him in another dark alley as his screams faded. The two criminals stopped what they were doing, they walk to the dark alley with guns and knives in their hands while the family watches what was going on. All of them assume that it might be Robin or Batman. When the criminals looking around for their friend, they hear a muffled voice as it was screaming or shouting as they look up and see the bad guy tangled up like bug caught in spiders web.

They back up slowly in fear as they turn around to see a small figure standing in front of them and it was Huntress.

"Mind if we cut in?" Huntress quotes.

Before the thugs could take the opportunity to shoot at her, she webs both of the guns by the barrels and tossed them away from the criminals, they go in to land a hit but Huntress kept on dodging as she took the opportunity to strike back. Deflecting a punch, and she jumped up and round house kick the first criminal as she landed on the ground she spun around tiger tale sweeps the second criminal, both of them fall to the ground as Huntress created a black web zip line as she jumps up and kneels on one knee she web grabs both of the criminals by their legs, picking them up off the ground as they hung upside down. Huntress jumps back to the ground and approached the family making sure that they are alright.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"No, thank you, thank you so much, Huntress." The wife/mother began to sob in happiness as Huntress helps the husband get back up.

"I wouldn't want to see anyone get hurt, ever. I would give my own life for anyone else. I promise you, they won't hurt you again." Huntress says as she ruffled one of the kids heads as they both hugged the heroine for saving their lives.

Huntress smiles, she nods her head as she watched the family heading back home. Once they were gone Huntress turns her attention back at the criminals.

"You fuckin brat!"

"We'll get you for-" Before the thugs could say anything else, there mouths got webbed up. Theye muffle trying to speak but couldn't. Huntress walks to them as her mouth began to change and so was her voice. They see that her teeth were sharp.

"You lurk around dark alleys again, in fact if we see both of you again in the city praying on innocent people, we will find you and kill you ourselves. We are Vemon." Before she could take leave, she screams unlike anything that has ever been heard of before that could scare Killer Croc himself, the thugs scream at the top of there lungs in fear as they close their eyes. They look aagin and see that Huntress was gone.

Huntress continues swinging across the streets of Gotham. Mainly she doesn't have to worry about them anymore, she launched herself up into the air and lands on rooftop.

"**Well, that went well.**"

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll fine a place to crawl under and hide in fear if they ever get out of the web."

Her senses told her that she was being watched nearby. Her looks behind her as she prepares herself to shoot a black web, but only sees Robin with his arms crossed. Huntress lowers her hand.

"Robin."

"I saw what happened. That was impressive at what you did to those criminals."

"Really? We thought is was just us alone. We should've killed them but what difference would it make. We thought that giving them something to fear would be the result of them stopping their crimes once and for all and we think it worked. Gotham may need something more than just a hero, it needs something worse to defend it."

"Hmm. So is this what you've been doing all day, frightening criminals with that parasite lending you a hand?"

"**Parasite?!**" Venom slightly shouts in anger even though only Helena can communicate and hear him, she could tell he was pissed off at that nickname.

"He's not a parasite."

"Whatever... You also refer to yourself as 'we', why?"

"Venom and I are like one being, well we're connected. That's why I say we because it makes it sound like Venom doesn't exist and I'm doing everything on my own."

"Makes sense to you but for me I can work just fine without a symbiote." They continue to look at the city in silence until Helena broke it.

"We should head back home if you still want to look over the city without me."

"I'll probably catch up with you in a few minutes, just need to-" Out of nowhere, Helena falls to the floor in pain. Robin quickly gets Helena back to her feet as held her left shoulder with one hand.

"**Don't worry, I'm healing you right now.**"

The wound was healing as a bullet jumped out her shoulder as Huntress caught it on reflex. She held the bullet with a flashing red light, it was a tracker, she held it in a tight grip and let it drop on the streets below as she and Robin quickly evacuated the area. They run and jump from rooftop after rooftop. They jumped off a building and land on a back of a moving truck on a highway. Huntress got on her knees in shock because she was shot in the shoulder, she never expexperienced pain like that before in her life. Robin walks to her as he kneels next to her.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I think. Who was the bastard that shot me?"

"I'm not sure but we'll find out."

Three heavy black vehicles drove near the truck that Robin and Huntress stood on, the back windows open as men in black uniforms holding light machine guns.

Robin and Huntress jumped up before the they started blazing bullets, missing them.

Midair Robin grabbed Huntress hand as Huntress shoots a web line to pull them both further up into the air landing on top of a nearby roof. They land safely. In awkwardness Robin quickly released his hand from Huntress's.

They now hear a helicopter approaching them, the helicopter faced the other direction as the side doors open to reveal a man keeping his grip on a minigun.

"Robin, get out of here of here, now. I'll draw them away!!!" Helena yelled out as she leaps of the building, swinging across the streets as the helicopter follows her.

"Huntress!" Robin shouts but she was already at a great distance away, he needed to head back to Wayne manor quickly.

* * *

Helena continues to swing as the attack chopper began to shoot at Huntress but she kept avoiding the bullets from hitting her body thanks to her athleticism and agility. She wall runs across buildings as creates webs line across buildings that makes the helicopter lose control, it begins to spin and falls to the ground but Huntress quickly shoots webs at the helicopter rapidly to get the webs to stick between two buildings making it stay in place before it hits the streets as she also webs up the criminals for the GCPD officers to arrest to get some answers but they can't do it they'll have to rely on Batman to do it.

* * *

Batman had now arrived at GCPD. He was walking down the hallways where one of the mercenaries were being held.

"How is Barbara doing?" Batman asks, Barbara was paralyzed life from the Joker. But they never talked about that night ever since.

"She's fine."

"Good to know. So what of the men you brought in?"

"These guys had intense fire power, they even brought in a attack chopper with them before they were caught by Huntress. One of the suspects name is Michael Keith." Gordon said to Batman as he replies back.

"Did they say anything about why they were after her?"

"No, they couldn't break."

"I'll make them break, and whatever happens do not come in."

Gordon nodds in agreement as Batman entered the interrogation room where the mercenary was chained to a table while sitting down, with a bored expression on his face. Batman sits on the other chair.

"Why are you after Huntress? Who put you up to this, Michael?"

"Hmm, I'm not telling anything."

"That's not what I wanted to hear. I'm going to ask you one last time, who is your leader?"

"Again, I'm not saying anything, Batman."

Batman gets up from the chair, "Fine then."

An air vent drops to the floor as a beautiful figure came behind Micheal, her claws grabbed his hair to pull him back for his face to meet Catwoman's. She was pissed off. She retracted her claws as they approached his throat. Michael was now starting to sweat like crazy.

"Batman may go easy on you but I wont! Who is your leader, and why are you after her?!!!"

"Ok it's Deathstroke and a few other assassins but they work for someone else, I never met the boss before, Deathstroke wouldn't tell any of us his name or plans. Please, that's all I know, I swear."

"Swear to me!" Batman replies threateningly as he placed his chair against the door to block it for anyone coming in, he shoved the metal table aside with intense force as he grabs Michael by his throat, "If I have to come back here again for more information and if you don't tell me anything else, I'll break the other one."

"The other wha-" Before Michael could even finish his sentence Batman break his arm. Leaving the mercenary groaning in pain as Catwoman enter the same air vent she used to get in, exiting the building.

Batman grapples to a nearby rooftop where Selena and Robin have been waiting.

"So what do they say?"

"They're working for Deathstroke and a few other assassins."

"Slade? Thought he died when Terra destroyed the building taking everything down with her."

"But apparently he's still alive. Whatever the case is, Slade is working for someone else, and I have a feeling it may involve the symbiote. We have to find Huntress before Deathstroke's followers do."

* * *

Huntress had been traveling across the forest far enough away from Gotham for some time. Leaping across trees as she rests for a moment while sitting on a branch.

"I think we lost them."

"**I believe so as well.**" Venom agrees.

Huntress's comlink went on and the voice she heard belongs to Damian.

"Huntress, where are you?"

"At the forest, east. A few miles away from Gotham. They're still on my tail, have you found anything on who's after me?"

"We believe it's Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke and we might also think he might be after the parasite."

"Well that's not good at all."

"You need to remove that thing from your body right now." Damian demanded.

"**No, if I attempt to leave your body you could die or be in excruciating pain.**"

"No I can't, if Vemon leaves my body I'll either be in pain or the result could be death."

"Damn."

Batman came in through the coms as well.

"Well figure it out, we need to get you back to Gotham where it's safe."

"Batman, if I do that they'll probably search the city for me with lethal weapons if they want me dead or not. All they want is me and no one else, if they want then they'll have to catch me. This is my decision."

Catwoman voice came through as well, "Huntress, don't be foolish."

"I am not being foolish, I'm doing what's right to keep everyone safe from this. And that is what I intend to do. Oh and Robin, the tracer that you put on me, I never found it, I noticed it about 30 seconds after we met, same time I put one on each of you guys... I'm going to find Deathstroke's leader and don't bother looking for me."

With that Huntress crush her earpiece and tracer with one hand. On the Batcave, Batman and others last hear a static from the super computer as Damian was trying to find her coordinates but couldn't find her signal at all. Catwoman took a few steps back in shock worried about Helena and her protection. She was scared that it felt like her little girl had just left her forever. Batman pulls her in for a hug of comfort.

Batman looks at the others who have been hearing the conversation with no words to say at all, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Red Hood were speechless.

"Find her." Was all that Batman said as the forner Robin's talk leave.

Once they exited the batcave heading into the city, Grayson says, "Bruce is gonna bust a blood vessel if we don't find her."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to face him when we get Huntress back home." Jason agreed.

"Totally, he's not always in such a good mood." Tim also agrees.


	3. Enemies

Deathstroke's followers were after Huntress. They continued to move slowly across the forest to find their target. The night still young as they look in all directions even the trees. They send in a few drones with thermal visions.

"You see anything?" The soldiers says from the comlinks, One soldier raised his hand into a 'stop and hold your position' gesture as the soldier responded back. It was pretty loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No visual on the target yet."

"Spread out and find her, all of you. Use the tranquilizer bullets, we need her alive for the boss."

"Copy that."

The comlink ends as they continue the search for Huntress but little did they know that Huntress was hearing everything, standing on a nearby branch before taking action. She quickly webs up one of the soliders from the back in silence as they noticed he was gone. They were going into a circular position to look at all directions in the forest. They were starting to get paranoid. Huntress from a good distance away took out her crossbow which was now in a black color as was her secondary combat pole, she aims and takes the shot. Her arrow hits one of the soliders in the shoulder making him fall to the ground going unconscious in shock. He was lucky enough that they were regular arrows but when Venom makes the arrows change into symbiote arrows they explode or destroy anything on impact.

"She's over there!"

"Bullseye." Huntress quotes with a smile as she swings across the trees when shots were being fired, she circled around the soliders from behind as she attacks them head on, she punches the nearest soldier in the face and body slammed the dude to the ground knocking him out cold, the other's look back from behind, they were about to shoot her with the tranquilizers.

"**Behind you!**"

With Venom warning her, she performs a backflip off the ground, going over the soliders as they fired the tranquilizers in bad timing. While still in the air, Huntress webs up the guns with multiple web lines, launching them across the forest. She lands on the ground now facing Deathstroke's soldiers. She charges them and fight them all, soon enough every one of them were unconscious and beat up. One soldier groans in pain, and still badly beaten. Huntress grabbed the solider by the arm as she sensed more approaching them. She shoots a web and swings away from the area.

The solider opens his eyes to find himself tied up in black webs with a web line hanging over the side of a huge cliff that's about 100ft with his mouth tapped with web, unable to speak. He tries to break free but couldn't, the webs were too strong. He hears sharp claws clanking and began dragged across the rocks. He looks to his left to Huntress crawling to him with sharp teeth showing making him feel petrified as leaving claw markings behind. As she faces him to the side, she began to ask questions in her normal voice as she ripped off the web blocking his mouth.

"I am going to ask you kindly, who is Deathstroke's leader?"

"Never met him before. Deathstroke's keeps quite all the time but why not just ask him yourself."

"Where do I find him?"

"I'm not saying anything."

Huntress sighed in disappointment, "Fine then."

Using her triangular blades, she cuts the web supporting the soliders weight as he falls, screaming in fear getting closer to the ground. He opens his eyes to see that he's inches away from the ground and that he seeing his foot connected to a black web as was being pulled out to see Huntress's face looking angry.

"Sure you won't say anything. I'm not saving you again, so you better spit something out, my friend is also getting hungry."

"Ok! Ok! I might know something."

Huntress smirks, "I'm listening."

* * *

Nightwing, Red Robin, Robin, and Red Hood had still continued the search for Huntress but didn't find anything at all, all they see is just losts of trees. They were getting tired of this.

"Let's face it, we can't find her. She slippery." Nightwing said in irritation.

Robin scoffs, "Really Gryson. Have you met her before?"

They suddenly hear a muffled voice that's close to them, they head in the direction of the muffled voice as they see a soldier held captive like a insect in a spider's web.

"Guessing Huntress did this?" Red Hood says as he lowered his guns and placed them back on his holdster in his dark brown sweater.

Robin uses a batarang to cut the solider down as he fell to the ground, break a leg bone in the process. They move closer to him as began to have a little talk with their injured friend.

* * *

Two days have passed as Deathstroke was on his computer, looking over the security cameras from his base, inside and outside. Seeing his soldiers walk around, keepong a looking out as he sees a all of soldiers flying out of the cameras view and going. He rose from his chair as he sees one camera still online as it lags and glitches, after two more glitches he sees Huntress in front of the camera view. She smashes it as Slade made an escape route. He runs down the hallways, as doors open and shut behind him.

He now enters a huge vault with many storage boxes, where one of the most dangerous criminals had been waiting. There was Deadshot, Blackspider, Captain Boomerang, Firefly, King Shark, and Killer Croc. Deathstroke spoke out to the group.

"Alright, Huntress is coming and is not in a good mood whatsoever, she's dangerous along with that Symbiote, the plan is simple we capture her first then kill her after the boss is done taking the symbiote out of her. Get ready."

They ones with the range weapons took aim at the entrance and waited for Huntress to enter the room but no one was entering yet. Suddenly a web line hits the ground between Killer Croc and King Shark as they look back to see Huntress coming in to kick Killer Shark in the face to bounce off and hits Croc in the face as both of them were sent fly in a different direction. She lands on the ground as Deadshot began to fire bullets at Huntress, she jumps up in the air and a fires two arrows directly at Deadshots gauntlet guns as they explode on impact to making Deadshot hit nearby wooden boxes, he looks at his wrist gauntlet only to see them break apart as he sees a nearby Rocket launcher.

Huntress jumps on a metal catwalk and lands on the floor, on reflex she dodges an attack from Blackspider as she counters more of his attacks. Huntress caught his fist as she crushes his hand and palms him in the chest sending him across the catwalk to hit a wall. Firefly fires his flamethrower at Huntress, she stick to the ceiling to avoid the fire since that's one of Venom's weaknesses. She gets off the ceiling, midair behind Firefly she webs up his jetpack and slams his body to a wall of boxes really hard but not enough to kill him. A boomerang nearby hit Huntress's face but it barely cuts her cheek, she felt her cut and sees a slight blood stain on her black gloves, she then looks at Captain Boomerang who was about to throw another boomerang but got knock out by black web ball sent by Huntress. Her spider sense went off as she turns around to web the barrel of Deathstroke's sniper, blocking the tranquilizers from shooting as the man was still standing on top of a wall of boxes, he then lands on the ground to face Huntress.

"I underestimated you, Huntress. You are one of a kind, perhaps even without your symbiote you could rival Batman himself."

"I'm my own hero, Deathstroke. I'm not trying to prove anything to anybody. Who are you working for?"

"If you want to know that, you should come with me."

"Yeah, sorry I don't negotiate with criminals."

Huntress ran forward to Deathstroke but was interrupted when Killer Croc and King Shark came bursting through boxes and picking up Huntress off her feet. She takes the impact from the back hitting multiple boxes as her back a metal wall.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Killer Croc says with a smirk, showing his sharp teeth.

"Whoa, Croc wait a minute. When was the last time you brush your teeth by the way." Huntress quipped as she fires webs at Killer Crocs and King Sharks eyes, they released their grip from Huntress.

As Huntress landed on the ground, she webs up both of their legs to make them trip and fall to the floor. She grabbed one foot, spins them around and throws both freaks to the ceiling as Croc takes the impact from the back while King Shark was thrown directly at him making the Crocodile take more damage to the chest, Huntress shoots two web line between and launched herself to strike Kong Shark in the face as both huge bodies went through the ceiling entering the upper level.

As Huntress began to fall, she sees a rocket launcher heading straight for her, she leads her head backwards as the rocket misses her by a few inches from her chin. The rocket hits the ceiling in the room exploding on impact, Huntress lands on the floor to launch herself at Deadshot to knee him in the face knocking him out. She turns around to see Deathstroke a few feet away from her, Huntress attack Deathstroke as he does the same, Huntress hits Deathstroke's pressure points, backflip kicked him in the face sending his body off the ground as Huntress webs his back, Huntress grips his web lines and throws him at neaby boxes as they break into peices, Huntress approached to where Slade was thrown, her spider sense kicked in as she see Deathstroke with a sonic plaster sending loud soundwaves at Huntress and Venom. They both scream in pain as Huntress hits the floor, Huntress tries to cover her ears but it wasn't working. She could feel her body getting weaker, eventually the symbiote came out of Huntress as she fell unconscious. Deathstroke contained the symbiote before it could retreat to Huntress's body.

* * *

Batman and the other's have arrived the Deathstroke's hideout but only found unconscious bodies outside and inside the hideout. They check every area until they reach the humongous room where the other criminals were beaten. They were surprised at how Helena was able to do all of this as they grabbed the nearest criminals which was Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Blackspider, and Firefly.

"Talk while you still can." Batman ordered them as they were on their knees while wearing batcuffs.

"That Huntress was honestly something else mate. Couldn't lay a hand on her at all." Captain Boomerang said.

"I honestly wanted to burn her symbiote off of her. Little brat beat all of us." Firefly stated.

"Yeah I've seen it with my own eyes. She was fast, and really strong for someone so little." Blackspider admitted it as he looks down at the floor.

"That's not the answer I was looking for. What happened to Huntress and Slade." Batman ordered them again.

"Last I saw them, Deathstroke took the symbiote off of Huntress, he captured it and took her as well." Floyd told them.

"Where did he take her?" Catwoman asks in a threatening tone as she unleashes her claws.

* * *

Huntress awoke in a small room while laying on a bed with a light shining above her, she uses her hand to cover the bright light, she walks forward but stopped when she sees that she had both her wrists chained up as someone opened the metal door. It was Deathstroke.

"Glad to see you up and about. Have a nice dream?"

"Screw you! Where's Venom?!"

"Venom? Oh that's what you call that parasite? He's being experimented on as we speak."

"You one eyed bastard!"

Huntress charged Deathstroke for a kick but caught her foot on reflex as he pulled her in and smashed her head against a solid brick wall. Huntress slide downward while her head drags down the wall hitting the floor, she groaned in pain as she felt her head in pain as it slowly bled.

"Not so tuff without that parasite now, are you?" Slade mocks the heroine as he grab her by the shoulder and yanks her off the ground and drags her to the laboratory room where the boss has been waiting.


	4. The Huntress who laughs

Huntress was pushed into the doors entering laboratory room where the boss had been seen at the center of the room, mixing chemicals and doing other stuff as the symbiote was trapped in a huge clear cylinder container where it crawls all around trying to look for a way out but couldn't. A few ninja's are surrounding the room to keep watch.

"I brought her here and extracted the symbiote from her just like you asked. Now when will the experiment begin?" Deathstroke asks his boss, who was still not showing his face yet but replies back in a deep voice.

"Soon my friend, once we get started we will stop Batman and his allies."

Huntress got off the ground, she gets on her knees as she looks at the man in the lab coat amd asked, "Who are you?"

"Very well my dear, allow me to introduce myself." The man turned around to reveal his identity to the 10 year old girl, "I am professor Hugo Strange. I've been studying batman for many years, but when I discovered about the symbiote that you held within you I knew I had to extract it from you. This lifeform might be the ultimate weapon to finally end the life of Batman once and for all, I just need more time to study it further. Now that I have the symbiote l in my possession I don't need you anymore, well maybe I do later on. Remove this hero from my lab for now, well bring her back later."

"As you wish." Deathstroke says as he pulls Huntress to her feet and walked her back to her cell. Huntress hits the floor on her stomach as Slade closes the door behind her, leaving her alone as she began to cry silently to herself as she goes to a dark corner. She misses her family, and realizes that she was foolish enough to think that she could do this alone. She had made a big mistake.

* * *

Selena was sheading tears in silence as she was sitting on her bed in the guest room. Deadshot or the other villains didn't know where Slade took the symbiote or Helena. She made a promise long ago to protect her child but she failed, and now Batman was doing everything he can to find Helena or Slade. He was looking over the footage from last night's battle with Deathstroke and his henchmen. He couldn't find anything else since Deathstroke deleted all of his files when he knew Huntress was coming for him. Soon enough Bruce came in the room and sat next to Selena to confort.

"We will find her. I promise you." Bruce said in a soft voice. Selena didn't say anything as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I know you will, Bruce."

* * *

The people of Gotham were worried were Huntress was, the criminals were now starting to attack during daylight hours with Huntress out of the way as a few more days pass since her capture. People were starting to loose faith in their heroine. They need Huntress back.

* * *

Huntress would continue to be silent all day 24/7 as she was chained up to a wall facing the door, she didn't even try to talk to Slade as he began to beat her as he wanted to know Batman's identity. But she wouldn't break, she's much stronger than he realized.

"I must admit, you're tough, kind of like Damian."

Huntress could just smirk at that compliment, "Your just now noticing that. Do I get my bravery award?"

"Don't mock me, girl. You will tell me everything about Batman."

"You know I'll never talk. If you continue to do this, you could just kill me here and now."

"Hm, wouldn't want to ruin the fun."

Huntress just sighed as she continued to deal with the pain.

* * *

Weeks have passed and still no whereabouts of Huntress or Slade. Nothing in particular was happening as the criminals at Arkham asylum were breaking loose as they continue to do whatever they wanted to do. As for Huntress who was still a prisoner to Slade and Hugo.

"Still not a single word after weeks. I'm amazed at you Huntress. But now is the time that we get down to business." Deathstroke said as he used the key to free Helena from her shackles as her wrists were red and sore. He carried her to the laboratory room where Hugo have been waiting for them.

Slade set Huntress on the table who was completely weak, as Hugo began to do his work, as he whispered in her ear, "Now today is the day we take control of your mind. You will be the weapon that will being Gotham to it downfall as the people look at you in fear and despair. And we know just how to do it."

Huntress began to weep in silence knowing that she lost her will to fight back, but she hopes that in some future miracle that her family will help her be free from Hugo's clutches. She began to go into an unconscious state until everything went black.

* * *

Selena felt a sudden weird pain in her heart, 'What was that?' She thinks to herself as she places her hand on her chest as tears rolled down her cheeks.

'Helena? My little girl please be ok.'

* * *

Damian was moving through the city at night, just needed to take his mind off a few things since Helena was taken. He was worried about her, and that he would find Slade to make him pay for all that he's done.

Down a dark alleyway, he's two thugs ready to mug a random married couple, they started to assault the husband as they continue to do so while the wife watch in fear as they turn their attention to the woman, Damian to action as he defeated them both a in brutal manner.

They lay beaten on the ground at his feet, he suddenly hears a voice from the rooftops and knew who it was, with quick action he pressed his belt buckle which singled the batcomputer that he needed help.

"Try to go back to your edge Robin?" Deathstroke spoke out as he sees Damian make eye contact with him, he grapples to the roof as he stood a few feet away from Deathstroke.

"Slade, where is she?!"

"If you want to know that, your going have to stop me if you can."

Robin charges at Deathstroke, Robin throws a smoke bomb to blind Deathstroke for a moment then delivers a kick to the face, as he swings his sword to try to hit Deathstroke but kept blocking his attacks. Deathstroke delivers deathly blows as well as he saw Damian spit out blood. They continue to battle for a while as Deathstroke caught Damian's sword with his palm as he turn his hands to another direction as the sword broke in two, with Deathstroke holding the sharp edge he stab Damian in the arm. He grunts in pain as he fell to the ground holding his injured arm.

"like I told you before, your titans and family made you soft." Deathstroke said as he pulls a pistol, and aim at Damian's head. Suddenly a batarang hits Deathstroke's hand making him drop the pistol. Deathstroke looks at a nearby roof to see Batman and the others facing him, he looks at Damian who had a smirk on his face as he pulled put the blade out of his leg and stood on twtwo feet, "Called for backup I see. Oh well, guess I may as well tell you all anyway, Huntress is at Ace chemicals. She knocked out but still alive if you want to see her again. Take this opportunity to get her back."

With that Deathstroke, uses a smoke grenade to vanish away from the heroes as they had to hurry to ace chemicals except for Damian who had to go back to Wayne manor with Dick and Tim.

They finally reach the building but no sign of her until they made it to the roof as they look over the side where the chemical pipes are, they see this small figure and had wore that same outfit when she was taken, they landed safely to the ground, as the small figure was just waking up as the figure had green hair, red lips and pale skin. It was Helena but she looked like the Joker.

"Helena?" Catwoman says in shock as she puts her hand over her mouth. The other's were shocked as well not saying anything at all. Huntress looks up at them and coughs, and began to scratch her green hair.

"I'm itching all over! Mom, what's happ-" Helena saw her own reflection in a puddle of water, as she covered her own mouth in shock as she began to cry for a moment but then went to a slight laugh before getting up on two feet as she began to go crazy.

Her laughter was truly frightening. Batman was wide eyes at what he was seeing, his own daughter turned into something far worse that was against her will.

"What...has he done?!" Red hood questions in worry, Slade and his boss did this to her, Helena stops laughing and began to cough again and looks at her family with her blue eyes.

"What have I become?" Helena says as she looks at down at the ground as she fell to her knees as she realized what she turn into, "No, no, no, no, please. It can't be, please tell me I'm not like him, daddy." Helena began to cry softly again. Batman moved forward to try to comfort her into hug.

"Helena, it's ok. Your here with us. You're safe now. You're not going to become like him, I promise."

"**Helena listen to your father, your are safe. Your are not going to become like Joker.**" Venom spoke to Helena softly.

"Venom? Is that you?" Helena says as she gets up again while her father is still in one knee position but she could only breathe heavily and then she passed out into Bruce's arms. Venom came out to his true form again to tell the bat-family everything.

"**Dr. Hugo ****Strange did this to Helena, and put me back her body, he thought that the chemicals would affect me as well but he was wrong.** **I protected her mind but I wish I could've done better but we should take her home."**

Batman was the only one to reply back to the symbiote, "Thank you, Venom." He pressed his comlink to the batcomputer to contact Alfred, "Alfred send the batmobile to my location. We found Helena."

"Oh thank god Master Bruce. Is she alright?"

"No she's not. Send the batmobile to my location."

The batmobile had arrived as Ace chemicals at the front entrance of the building as Red hood gently placed Helena on in back as he sat next to her. Batman and Catwoman sit at the front as Batman drives them back home. They enter the batcave as batman parks the batmobile, as everyone gets out except for Helena who was still asleep.

"**Helena, wake up.**"

Huntress opens her eyes after she heard Venom's voice as she slowly stepped off the batmobile and saw that she was in the batcave. She was home once again. But the other Robin's who stood near the batcomputer were speechless when they saw Helena. Alfred came down the stairs and saw Helena as he drops a tray of food that he had provided for Helena.

"Not quite what you guys expected?" Helena quips but wasn't in a good way as she held her arm with her hand, "I just need to rest for little while. And where Slade was holding me captive was place surrounded by cold mountains that looked like cat ears. Good thing my cell had a window."

Damian and Batman look at each other, as they looked back at Helena as she noticed there glance, "You know where that is don't you?"

"Ra's old compound, where going after them, right now."

"I'll take you to your room, sweetheart." Selena guided Helena back to her room leaving the boys to themselves.

No one said anything until Dick broke the silence, "So what are we supposed to do? Just pretend that Helena didn't turn like him."

Red Hood glared at him, "Dick, Helena didn't loose her sanity at all, Venom protected her mind. He actually saved her. The last thing we would want is Helena to do something drastic after what Slade and Hugo has done to her."

"All the reason Todd, we need to keep an eye on her. Strange and Slade will go on the run soon if we don't do something." Damian says with a glare.

"He's right, we can't afford to wait no longer. We're going to the compound with you." Tim agreed with the fourth Robin.

* * *

It took them time until they arrived at the compound,

They simply walk in and all they see where just dead bodies all over the place, massacred in a horrible way. they continued to move when they enter the laboratory room and see the place had been destroyed, Hugo Strange was on the floor, with a hole in his chest and a pool of blood.

"What could've done this?" Red hood says with concern.

"It was my ultimate creation. I tried to control it but It turned on all of us." Hugo Strange says in a weak voice, he still had some life in him.

"What did this to you, Hugo?" Batman asks as he stepped forward.

"It...called...itself..." But Hugo couldn't speak the last few words of his final sentence as his head hit the floor and died. But they didn't care about what killed them, all that mattered was that the people that took Helena were finally dead.

* * *

Morning came, as Helena was resting peacefully, she was out like a light. Bruce and Selena had entered her room, not waking her up as they saw her sleeping figure. Selena even told Bruce about the injuries that she sustained during her capture.

"She's strong, Selena. She's brave, unlike any other girl out there. Whatever Slade and Hugo did to her, they're gone now amd that's all that matters but we can try to comfort her anyway we can, even her sanity was not broken. Venom kept her mind safe."

Selena holds Bruce's hand and let's a few tears drop down to her cheeks, "I know Bruce. I just wanted her back but not like this. Deathstroke did this to her but all I ever wanted to do was kill him myself but the doctors science project backfired on him and Slade. I'm actually grateful for that. We'll help Helena. Whatever it takes."

Bruce smiles back at Selena and replies, "Whatever it takes."

Soon enough they exit the room as Alfred sets up a nice breakfast for Helena, placing it on top of the drawer next to her bed. After Alfred exits the room it was that moment that Helena finally woke up. She runs her eyes and yawns as she began to eat the breakfast that Helena enjoyed which was eggs, bacon, sausage, and two pancakes. She ate off it except for the last pancake so that Venom could eat it and he did.

"**Are you alright, Helena?**"

"I'm fine, Venom. I... want to thank you for saving my humanity."

"**You are welcome.**"

Helena smiled at Venom's kindness as she got up from bed and looked at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror. She sighed at her own reflection. She looked just like the Joker; How will the people look up to me now? Will they see me as an enemy or hero? Should I continue to fight crime like this?

"Venom, what am I supposed to do?"

"**I'm not sure Helena. It is not up to me to make the decisions for you.**"

Helena chuckles but stops herself, and clears her throat, "I suppose your right on that."

Helena exits the bathroom as she grabs the tray and exists her room while heading to the kitchen to clean her plates. Next she walked to the family dinner table where everyone had been waiting for her, her face was still in the shadows, nervous about how they were going to react, but she decided to enter anyway.

Bruce, Selena, Tim, Dick, Jason, Damian, and Alfred sat on each chair as Helena sat next to Damian. Helena broke the silence as she replied with a smile.

"So did you find Hugo or Slade? Anything at all?"

Jason was the one to reply back, "oh that easy, they died."

Bruce gave him a glare and looks back at Helena, "Really? huh. Honestly thought that mom would get have some fun torturing them but I guess our troubles are over."

Dick spoke out, "So how are you feeling today, any change at all?"

Helena was at a loss at that question, "Wait, you mean like a change change on my body or-"

"What! No not like that type of change!" Dick slightly shouts with a blush but Helena laughs.

"I'm just kidding, Dick." The other's chuckle except for Bruce, Damian and Alfred who just had smirks on their faces.

Helena clears her throat and remains calm, "Anyway, I'm perfectly fine. 100% ok. I'm still the same Helena that you know and love despite the fact that I have green hair, red lips, pale skin, and laugh uncontrollably well for the most part. So what do you want do later on, I'm thinking movie night, patrol over Gotham, whatever you guys want to do."

* * *

They decided to do movie night instead, they decided to go with with The Dark knight with Christian Bale as Batman/ Bruce Wayne and Heath Ledger as Joker. The acting was astonishing as they enjoyed the interrogation scene. The next movie they choose was Joker with Joaquin Phoenix. They were studying the movie every second as they somewhat felt sympathy for this version of Arthur Fleck, even when he kill three people in that train station and started to dance in a bathroom. Even the ending when the man known as Arthur Fleck had died and Joker was born as he did the blood smile. It was all serious with little comedy.

Everyone exited the theater room as they decided to call it a night, as for Helena who had entered her room. She jumped into bed as she pulls out her phone, to look up a song. She plays the song as she placed it on top of her drawer next her bed, as she covers herself with the blankets

Jimmy Durante - Smile.

Smile,

Though your heart is achin'

Smile,

Even though it's breakin'

When there are are clouds in the sky

You'll get by...

If you smile

Through your fear and sorrow

Smile,

And maybe tomorrow

You'll see the sun come shinin' through,

For you...

Light up your face with gladness

Hide, every trace of sadness

Although a tear

may be ever so near

That's the time, You must keep on tryin'

Smile, what's the use of cryin'

You'll find that life is still worth while

If you just smile

If you smile

Through your fear and sorrow

Smile, and maybe tomorrow

You'll see the sun come shinin' through

for you...

Light up your face with gladness

Hide every trace of sadness

Although a tear

May be ever so near

That's the time

You must keep on tryin'

Smile, what's the use of cryin'

You'll find that life is still worth while

If you just smile

If you... just smile

As the song ended she tells Venom goodnight as he does the same and they both fall asleep. And dreams of better days.


	5. Huntress with the laughs

Dawn came as Huntress looked over the city landing on the roof of Wayne enterprises, it was peaceful and it remained of her first encounter with Venom when they took down Two-face together. That was a good memory, she leaps off the building and swings the streets, does some backflips and wall runs across the side of buildings, as she sees vehicles crashing into the Penguins car driving at the docks. She follows him to the docks as she lands on a crate. She sees him and a few other of his followers head into a warehouse as the metal gate opens up for the cars to enter the warehouse. She crawls to the roof as she looks throughout the skylight and sees the Penguin and his group. She uses her claws to against the glass the make a disk hole, she removes the disk glass from the outside and reaches for the lock to open the skylight, it was something that her mother taught her to sneak into locked and secured place and it payed off. She quietly opened the skylight and closed it as she went into side as she crawls around the warehouse to hide in the darkness to not be seen by Penguin as he blabbers on about taking out the Batman stabding in front of table with loads of money as he stood behind a giant opened vault filled woth weapons and explosives.

"Listen you bloody wankers, with Huntress or Batman out of the way we can take over Gotham with the heavy artillery we have."

A henchmen stepped forward to Cobblepot, "You know rumor has it that Huntress turn into a Joker."

"Really? Well I wouldn't want to face her. Beside I think Batman would take her out because that little whore could go crazy on him. We've already seen what Joker can do but Huntress, I'm not sure if we can survive against her."

Suddenly they hear a sinister laughter from the shadows and quoted, "Be careful what you wish for?" They take out their guns, looking in all directions as they started to shiver.

A black web grabs one of Penguin's thugs as they shoot up in the direction of where the man was taken but it wasn't Huntress they were shooting at, it was one of the henchmen who fell to the floor with many bullets in his body as he layed dead creating a pool of blood.

"Talk about friendly fire. Man that's so gross." Huntress quipped.

"Screw this shit!" Penguin yells out as he gets on a truck as for the rest of his followers who got in the cargo hold, they drive away but the idiot's just left the opened vault stashed with deadly weapons for Huntress to throw an explosive batarang to the weapons stash as she quickly escapes the building as it blows up. Huntress swings after the truck Penguin's on from behind. The back doors of the cargo hold as a man with a minigun fires some bullets at Huntress but she jumps out of the way as she does cartwheels and dodges them with some sideways spirals as she shoots black web at the barrel of the minigun to jam the bullets from shooting out.

Two more men try to shoot her down with assault rifles, but they just got the their weapons snatched away from their hands as Huntress jumps into the air landing inside the cargo hold as she fights them hand to hand, once was done with them, she webs them up to the walls and ground inside the cargo hold, she grab onto the top side of cargo hold and flips on top of the cargo hold as she runs of the front of the truck to face Penguin and the driver with her frightening grin and laughter. Penguin brings out his umbrella and shoots at Huntress but jumps out of the way as the windshield breaks apart, giving her the opportunity. She shoots a web at the driver's eyes as the trucks looses control, making it fall to the side. Penguin gets out of the truck through the broken windshield while taking his umbrella. It was snatched away by Huntress who stood in front of him as the hero tossed it aside and knocked the lights out of him.

Cobblepot awoke only to find him hanging upside down as a web line was attached by a gargoyle. Huntress lands on the gargoyle.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him, Bruce."

"Who do you think you are? You are not the same Huntress as before, the Huntress I knew was just a little girl who says a lot of comebacks."

"Oh I can assure you Penguin I'm still Huntress but slightly different. Let me tell you a bedtime story." Huntress says as she crawls down to meet eyes with Penguin, "My father was a drinker and a fiend. One night he was off and things started to get crazy. Mommy takes the kitchen knife to defend herself, dad does not like that one bit as I watch in horror he kills her. He comes at me with a knife and stick the blade in mouth and says in a rough voice 'Why so serious!' and again 'Why so serious! Let's put a smile on that face!" After that Huntress laughs with a big grin on her face as she cuts the web as Penguin screamed in horror and fear.

* * *

Penguin had been dropped off at GCPD at the front door as he was dropped off to his cell, he didn't say anything at all. He was in shock for some reason and they didn't know what it was.

"I'm not going back out there, not anymore. She'll get me." Was all that they got from Penguin.

* * *

Gordon contacted Batman from GCPD to inform batman of what happened to Penguin. Bruce listen to Jim from the his phone while having dinner with Selina Kyle who drinking a glass of sham pain.

"We just found him at the front entrance of the building. Didn't even say anything about why he's so terrified. He just kept saying 'I'm not going back out there again, she'll get me.' Any idea of who he's talking about?"

"I'll look into it."

The dark knight hangs up as he contacted Dick to check on Helena only to find that she wasn't there. He sighs in disbelief knowing that she snuck out again: Bruce is not gonna like this.

* * *

Huntress continues to swing across the streets with a smirk showing on her face. She was somewhat happy about the incident with Penguin.

"**Well you look happy.**"

"Happy? No I was thinking more of excited. Penguin probably pissed himself when he almost hit the ground. Now he won't be a bother anytime soon. Not that it matters."

"**No it does not. So who else should we terrify?**"

"I'm not sure yet. But I'm sure that there are more thugs to frighten in dark alleys and if not, oh well." Huntress continues to swing, he hands touch the edge of a roof as he pushes herself to front flip in the air to land on another roof watching Gotham, "And so far I'm ok with what I am right now but I just can't see myself connecting with other people or superheroes."

"**You determine who you are by what you do Helena. Don't let your mind think of what you really are, you are Huntress, not a impersonator of the Joker himself.**"

Huntress smirks and chuckles, "Thanks Venom. That means a lot to me. It really does."

Soon enough Helena was back in her room, taking off her uniform, putting on her normal clothing as she gets ready to get some rest for a little while.

* * *

Bruce and Selena came back from there date while Alfred stood at the front entrance of Wayne manor.

"I take it that your date with Ms. Kyle was fascinating, sir?"

"Yes Alfred. It was." Bruce replies back to his butler with a smile, "How's Helena?"

"She's actually inside her room, resting."

"Good. How are the others?"

"In fine spirits, sir. I was under the liberty of baking cookies for them. They should be finished by now."

"Oh, very kind of you, Alfred." Selina said with a warm smile as they stepped inside the mansion as the oven beeped.

Alfred looks at his watch and counts down, "In 3...2...1"

Doors from the hallways opne in sync as the children of Batman stared at eachother first before running down the hallway to see if who could reach Alfred's cookies first but before they could get near the oven Alfred stopped them with a palm gesture as stay back. They stepped back slowly while putting their hands up in the air.

Alfred places the tray filled with chocolate chip cookies on the dinner table, they couldn't stop staring at the cookies at all, Alfred's cookies were to die for.

"If you want to be the first ones to get a cookie, you must try to make Master Bruce laugh."

"How in the hell are we suppose to make Bruce laugh?" Dick says with disbelief with his eyebrow raised.

"That is on you. Good luck." Alfred replies back as he stood on the other side of the table with a smile as Bruce and Selina sit next to each other.

Helena clears her throat to say something, "There were two men locked in a lunatic asylum, and one night they didn't want to be there anymore, they decided to escape. So they made it up to the roof and just across this narrow gap they see rooftops stretching across town, stretching to freedom. The first guy jumps across no problem but the other guy didn't want to, he's afraid of falling to his death. The first guy has an idea, he quotes 'Hey I have this flashlight light with me, I'll shine it across the buildings so you can walk across the beam and join me.' But the other insane person says, 'What do you think I am crazy? you just turn it off when I'm halfway across.'

Helena started to laugh, "Pardon me." Then she continues to laugh, Bruce started to chuckle.

The three Robin except for Damian just stare with wideyes, nothing could ever make Bruce laugh or chuckle for the matter. He certainly keeps his emotions in check all the time. Helena stares back at the four Robins with a grin and replied, "I win." as she grabbed two cookies and winked at them. The other Robins just stood in silence as they grabbed a cookie. Helena eats her cookie as Venom appeared again to eats the second.

"Did you enjoy the cookies, Master Venom?"

"**Yes Alfred, they are impressive.**"

"Very glad to hear it."

* * *

The next day at Titan headquarters, the titans were training, using the holograms to improve their skill and abilities.

Beast boy kept on shapeshifting to different animals as he continues to fight the holograms.

Blue Beetle and his scarab blocked and countered the attacks while switching to the offensive as the same goes for Raven conjuring purple glowing disks and throwing them at the holograms.

After a few minutes, Starfire shut down the holograms letting the titans take a break for a while. "You all did very well. In a few minutes Dick, Damian will be here along with a new visitor."

Beast boy face lit up with excitement, "No way really, awesome. Any more info on the new recruit?"

Cyborg entered the training room pulling up files on the new recruit, "Her name is Helena, she calls herself Huntress, she moved to Gotham few months ago. Her abilities are strength, speed, super senses, and agility. Not sure if there are other details whether if she has super powers or not. And she's ten years old."

"Well that's a bummer." Blue Beetle and Raven smirked at Beast Boy's comment of disappointment.

Kori spoke out and what surprised them at how her voice was filled with sorrow, "But the thing is, it's that something terrible happened to her a few days ago. We will not say a word that might get her in a uncomfortable situation, we will treat her with as much respect as we can."

The other nodded in agreement with Kori's words as they headed outside to wait for Dick to arrive.

* * *

Dick was driving Damian and Helena to titan tower, Helena volunteered to go because she wanted to meet Damian's teammates. Damian who was looking out the window was sitting next to Dick as Helena was sitting calmly in the back seat but she was nervous about what the other's would think of her.

Helena broke the silence, "Do the other titans know about me or Venom?"

Dick looked at her face with the rearview mirror and saw her sad face, "Well they know about you but not Venom. Maybe you'll have to keep Venom at a low profile for now."

Damian looks back at Dick with a scowled look, "And what of Helena's accident?"

"Hey look, I never mentioned anything about of that yet but Kori has it under control. She brought in the others when they had no home, no matter how bad things turned out. Everyone will just have to get used it."

Helena raised an eyebrow and leaned in, "That I look like a murderous psychopathic clown?"

"Well... It's not like that Helena. You not crazy like him. You different than what he already is."

"I appreciate your honesty, but how will they react huh? Or how will I react? I think it was a mistake to come along with you guys."

"I think you will do just fine, Helena. We're here for you."

"...Thanks so much, Dick, your a real life saver." Helena says in a sarcastic voice as she leaned back to her seat looking out the window.

Damian looked back at Helena at the corner of his eye, he somewhat felt bad for her having to become like the Joker. She was always a kind and loving girl that wanted to live up to her father's reputation, but he could tell she couldn't see herself taking the mantle of Batman like this or showing herself to the world again in broad daylight. She afraid of what people might think of her. She wanted to become her own hero but Slade and Hugo took it away from her. But he'll try to help her anyway he can, whatever it takes.

* * *

The car had arrived at the front of Titan tower as everyone stood near the front entrance while they see Nightwing and Robin hop out to greet them a welcome back.

Kori asks, "So where is Helena?"

Huntress hesitates for a moment as hopped out of the car while looking down. "I'm here." Then she looks at the Titans who had surprised faces on them. She sighs as she knew that they would react like that. Beast boy wanted to start a conversation but refused to do so.

"I'll be in my room." Helena says as she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone else for the moment. Before she made her way into the building, she does a psychotic laughter but she stopped herself. The others exchanged looks woth one another.

"What happened to her?" Raven asked Damian who didn't broke eye contact with her.

"Slade threw her in chemicals that made the Joker."

"Dios mío. Did she lose her mind?" Jamie asked the fourth robin. Damian shook his head.

"No, she didn't. She does tend to laugh a lot, well most of the time."

"Either way, all of us are here to help her." Dick spoke out to the titans, "Helena is an amazing hero, unlike any other to be honest. She just needs time to get used to how she is."

Damian narrowed his eyes at the ground, "I don't think she'll ever get used to how she is."

* * *

Helena while still in her black Huntress uniform was getting her clothes organized, folding them in the neatest possible way as she places her shirts, pants, socks, and pajamas in each drawer.

Her door opened up as a cloaked figure came in her room. It was Raven. She stops in front of Huntress.

Venom appeared once again in his true form, coming out of Helena's back as the symbiote faced Raven.

"**So Damian has told you about us? I am pleased to meet you, Raven**."

"As am I. So you and Helena are like one being?"

Helena responded, "Something like that."

Venom backed her up, "**Well mainly I help her out a little bit, and I increased her strength, senses, weapons, and agility, but in case she does need my help, I take control as she sits back and enjoys the fun**."

"I see."

Helena clears her throat, "So should we go tell to the others."

Raven thought about it for a moment, "Perhaps we we shouldn't tell them about your parentage or Venom, just not yet. We'll tell them when the time is right."

"Ok, that's fine with me. What about you Venom?"

"**I'm somewhat fine with the suggestion**."

Raven smirked, "Very well then."

Helena brought her hand out, "And 'we' hope that we could become friends, Raven."

Raven couldn't help but smile at her compassion that she was displaying, she takes hers as they shake hands. Together they exit the room as they walk down the hallway. They enter the training to see how good she is when it comes to combat and strength but Helena was more exited to reveal her super powers to the team. She took out the holographic ninjas with her fists as more appeared, she flipped over a sword swing to use her metal black pole to take out the holograms, she switches to her crossbow to shoot three arrows as the holograms disappeared.

"Man, you're amazing." Beast boy complimented Huntress who smiles.

"Thank you, Garfield."

"So what're your super powers?" Jaime asked the young heroine.

"If you want to know that you'll have to find out for yourself." Helena says in a mischievous as she does a Frieza pose, "But you if you really want to know, you'll have to battle me. Two of you against me."

"Really?" Garfield says as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." Huntress said so calmly.

"For real?" Jaime did the same.

"Yup."

* * *

The group walks outside to head to the other side of the island. It had more space to do battle instead of inside so they won't damage anything to the tower.

Garfield and Jaime prepared themselves, standing on each opposite side of Huntress as she remain at the middle, she takes off her utility belt, tosses her crossbow and black pole aside, and finally removes her cape so it won't get in the wave, taking a battle stance but only facing Garfield.

Blue beetle conjured a blaster from his right arm and a shield to his left arm as Beast boy shapeshifts into a lion. Huntress gestures a come on with her finger. Beast boy charged Huntress but the girl jumped up into the air for beast boy to miss. Jaime aimed his blaster at Huntress but the girl shoot a black web to Blue Beetles eyes, blinding him while the heroine lands on the ground, Beast boy looks back at Huntress as he shapeshifts into an eagle and flies to Huntress. She barrel rolls out of the way and shoot a black web at one of Beast boy's talons, Blue beetle finally rips off the web from his eyes as he growls and charged his blaster at Huntress who had her back turned, a clean shot. Huntress's spider senses alerted her as she pulls Beast boy in with incredible strength that his body gets send back in front of Blue beetle who fired his blaster in the wrong time, hitting Beast boy in the chest to knock him back across the field going unconscious. Blue beetle gasps in relation of what he accidentally did as Huntress slowly walked to him with a horrifying grin.

Blue Beetle steps back in shock and surprise, but he stops his tracks. And creates two blue blade from his hands. He goes in to hit Huntress but she kept avoiding his attacks, she fought back as she throws down some strong attacks of her own but the thing is, it's that she is actually holding back a little bit.

Huntress backflips as her foot connects with Blue Beetle's chin sesending him flying in air, Huntress shoots two web lines to his chest as she slams him on the other side of the battle field next to Beast boy. Beast boy awoke from the small aftershock to find his friend on the ground next to him unconscious. He looks at Huntress and shapeshifts into a gorilla, roars and charges Huntress who stood in the same spot with a smirk on her face.

Huntress caught both of Beast boy's fists, Beast boy tries with all his strength to push Huntress back but she was not moving an inch.

She grips his giant hands and pulls him back to let his body hit the grass, before he could get back up on, Huntress kicked him in the face that sends him flying almost hitting the side of titan tower. Her senses alerted her again as she jumps backwards dodging a light blue blast sent from Blue Beetle, he summons his wings to fly into Huntress to grab her, Huntress kick Beetle in the chest before he could make attempt as she launches herself away from Beetle landing on the ground. Beetle sends more blasters again to hit Huntress but kept doing side cartwheels and backflips, she jumps and shoots a web line to Beetle to pull him to her for Huntress to palm strike him at the chest, uppercuts him to get off the ground for a bit as she swoops around to grab his foot to slam him to the ground two times. Beast boy came behind Huntress as a tiger but she backhands him in the face to send him a few feet away falling to the ground changing back to his human form with a few bruises and scratches in his uniform, he tapped out as Blue Beetle did the same. Huntress helps them get back up to be kind as she explains about her having the abilities of a spider.

"Man, you really are amazing." Garfield says while breathing really hard as he held his arm which was sore as Jaime smiled at her with respect.

"Yeah, having the power of a spider is pretty sick."

Huntress giggled, "Thanks guys. So did you guys enjoy the show."

Kori claps in amazement, "You did impressive Helena. You both did very good too."

"Yeah. Ok." Beast boy says while trying to catch his breath, "Whatever."

"Guys we know whose more of a badass to hang out with." Raven says to Damian who smiles at what Raven just stated.

Robin approached Huntress and placed a hand on her shoulder and showed a smirk on his face, "You did put on quite a show, Helena."

"Thanks Damian. And the truth is, I was holding back and didn't even break a sweat."

"What? No way. Your punches were like over the top!" Garfield says, not believing her words.

"If you don't believe me, why don't I go full strength against you right now."

"No! No! I'm good! I'm good!"

Helena smirks, "Thought so. And just so you know, I took down Killer Croc and King Shark by myself. So don't mess with me or I mess with you."

* * *

"So how's everything going Helena?" Selina says over the phone as Helena responds back.

"Everything's going great at Titan tower mommy. Everyone's really nice."

"That's good Helena. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine mom. I promise you. How are dad and the others doing?"

"We're doing just fine. Still trying to look for Deathstroke to who knows where he went off to?"

"Oh I see. Well I'll let you know if I find anything mom."

"Ok, sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you too mom. All my heart."

Selina chuckles, "Ok, honey. Bye."

"Bye, mom."

Helena hangs up the call as she looks out through the huge windows in her room. Looking at Jump city in awe. She exits her room while still in her black intimidating Huntress uniform heading to the common room. She heads to the kitchen as she sees Garfield and Jaime playing against each other at foosball while she grabs a pizza slice from a leftover pizza box.

"Hey guys." Huntress says.

"Hey Helena." Jaime and Garfield say in sync as they continue playing, they're really concentrating on not losing. Huntress giggles.

"Really concentrating there huh." Helena says she takes a bite out her pizza.

"Yeah, you know it." Garfield says.

"Do you guys know where Damian is?"

"Think he's up on the roof."

"Oh ok thanks guys." Helena says as she takes another bite of her pizza as she exits the kitchen.

* * *

Damian was on the roof watching Jump city. He couldn't stop thinking about how his little sister just beat the hell out of Jaime and Garfield. Honestly he thinks that Jaime straight up deserves the beat down when he nearly vaporized his head off the first day they met so much that he smirks. Raven walks up to him from behind.

"Honestly, is there no end to your grudge over what Jaime did you?" Raven says with smirk as she stood next to Damian.

"Is there no end to reading other people's mind?" Damian looks back at her.

Raven chuckles, "I guess not. Helena is really amazing."

"Yeah, she is. Was she really holding back against Beetle and Beast boy?"

"Actually she was. I think her strength could almost match Superman."

"Tt, I believe so as well, maybe if she had Kryptonite weapons with her, she could."

"Having a sister does sound really fun. I wish a had one."

"Well, it's a pain if I'm being honest Raven, but in the end you get more closer than you realize. Do you see Helena as a little sister figure to you?"

"Well actually, I do. She actually remains me a little bit of my mother: sweet, kind, and trustworthy."

"I see."

Moments later have passed when they stare at the horizon, soon enough Raven leaned in forward to give Damian a kiss on the cheek which caused his face to red.

So enough they heard a voice, "Aw isn't that beautiful."

Raven and Damian look behind them but see nobody until they heard it again, "Down here."

Damian and Raven look down at front side of the tower and see Helena standing with her feet sticking to the wall as she waved at them, Damian growls in anger at her little half sister, Helena laughs at his reaction, "Promise I won't tell a soul and I didn't see anything."

"You better not otherwise I will kill you."

"Hahahahaha. Like you want to kill your adorable little sister? You don't have the guts to do it."

Damian growls again, Raven couldn't help but giggle at the interaction that they are displaying. Soon enough Helena walks forward or up to the roof with them as she sits on the edge.

* * *

But what they didn't know was that two enemies were watching them from a great distance away from Titan tower as they see Damian, Raven, and Helena talking with high tech binoculars.

"This day just gets better and better." Deathstroke said with a smirk.

"So what will we do to later. Break in and kill them all?" Deathstroke's partner said with a laugh.

"No, it would be top quick. Plus it would be very boring. If you want to kill Huntress, you'll have to kill Damian and Raven for last, or kill her mother for last, then kill her."

"Sounds good to me, man." Deathstroke's partner said with another laugh, "I'm going shred the little girl to peices. Destroy Gotham and the world. Nothing will stand in our way."


	6. Nightmares, The new enemy

Days pass Helena told them about Venom as nothing bad has happened so far at Jump city, the titans were doing other things like normal people but Helena and Damian were training together. Damian kept avoiding Helena attacks with her black pole as he kept doing the same as their weapons kept creating sparks each time they made contact. Once they finished they headed into the kitchen, the tv was on as the news reported that crime was back on the streets in Gotham at daylight since Huntress had not been heard of since the past two months. They kept on talking about if she gave up on protecting Gotham or ran away to let Batman handle it.

"I didn't run away you idiot's! I was tortured half to death by Deathstroke for weeks!" Helena yells out as her fists hits one of the giant windows in aggression, she held back her strength not wanting to break the strong glass, her black clawed glow dragged downward, scraping the glass, she chuckles uncontrollably.

"**Helena control yourself!**" Venom says trying to reach through to her.

"Helena control yourself!" Damian rushes to her side as he grabbed her shoulders to turn her around to look at her, a grin appeared on her face with her teeth showing and was still laughing, realizing what her little sister was doing he had no choice but to slap her across the face to see if that can get her to stop. She stops laughing and felt the right side of her face with her hand and felt this heat sensation on her face. Helena just starts to breathe softly, Robin kneels down to her. Helena looks at Damian with tears as she goes in for a hug that caught Damian by surprise, he was never one to show affection towards women, but she was family after all, he takes a few moments before placing his arms around her.

"Damian, what am I?" Helean says between her cries of worry and tragedy, afraid of what she will become.

Damian doesn't know what to say to her, he was at a lost for a moment until he found the words, "You are my sister. And you are not him."

Helena coughs to stop her laughter, then breathes calmly and then gets back up to her feet.

"I'm fine, I'm ok. But if you ever slap me again, I'll tear your heart out and eat it raw."

"Message received."

* * *

Later that night, Helena was trying to sleep. She was still trying to get over of what happened earlier today. She was starting to feel better but she was getting a headache. She tossed and turns around her bed trying to fight through it but couldn't. Soon enough she tired herself out and drifted off to slump.

**In Helena's dream...**

She on the streets and saw herself tied up on the sidewalk with her mouth covered unable to speak as Gotham city was in choas and up in flames. She was too weak to move and saw a nearby puddle as her face was normal and not like the Joker. Speaking of the Joker his laughter was heard from behind Helena. His contagious sinister laughter was what frightens her to the heart as she was that her parents in their hero uniforms were killed in cold blood, with bullets through their heads.

"If just goes to show, Helena. Sadly how anticlimactic, behind the claws and batarangs your just a little girl in a play suit crying for mommy and daddy, it'd be funny if it weren't so pathetic." Joker says with his teeth showing as he kicks Huntress in the stomach as she muffles in pain, tears were falling down to her cheeks, a gunshot was heard as Joker kills a innocent family leaving a little girl alive to turn her into a Jokerized freak as the little girl laughs with a huge grin as the next family came in ready to die, Joker wanted to see if this would be Helena's breaking point. She felt this rage and bloodlust as the ropes broke apart as Helena screams at the top of her lungs.

"STOP IT!" Huntress charges Joker and began to beat him to a pulp as her purple gloves were coated in Joker's blood, she was knocking out a few yellow teeth as Joker began to laugh some more, she started to strangle Joker until she heard a snapping noise as toxin came out of Joker's mouth as Helena coughs.

a few days have passed by as Huntress and Clark kent stood on the catwalk and were staring at the body's of once innocent now turned to miniature versions of Jokers laugh and giggling as the green toxin surrounds them.

"They didn't deserve this." Huntress says with sorrow and guilt. Superman placed a hand on the ten year old girl's shoulder for comfort.

"I know Helena, they didn't. Not like this. Joker was already dying when the toxin was in him, eating him from the inside."

Huntress let a tear drop as she wipes it away, "But why didn't it kill him sooner. If it did than they wouldn't have to-"

Superman cuts Helena's sentence off and kneels to her level, "I know Helena. Your parents were good people. Your father was the best man that I'd ever known, and so was your mother. They told me that you were a blessing to them. And you still are."

Huntress took off her mask as she hugs Superman and held him in a tight grip as she began to cry her out while the man of steel held her close. But what caught his attention for a moment was that he heard a slight quiet laughter from Helena but she started to cough after.

She had arrived at the batcave and was all alone as she sat on the chair in front of the batcomputer. She brought her knees up to her face to hide it as she began to cry silently as the bat-family surrounded her trying to comfort her anyway they can but soon enough all they could hear was laughter coming from Helena as she pulls out SMG's and kills the bat-family.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down like that. I thought dad taught you better than that. HAHAHAHAHA"

Nearly one week had passed by, Huntress had took over the watchtower where every superhero was, nearly before she couldn't find a way to get there since it was space, she contacted Cyborg to give her a hand but it was all a trick to fool him. After she teleported to the room where Cyborg was she killed him right after. Now every superhero was killed in cold blood where as Superman was the only one left standing, weak. Helena witnessing everything in horror as she covered her mouth with both her hands as she fell to her knees as she saw the figure who stood next to her spoke in a sinister voice.

"I never thought it would be so easy Clark, all of the weapons that you collected pver the years were finally of some use. I never though possible that how strong I was when I didn't need to hold back." Huntress says as her face was pale as her smile was red as blood. Her outfit was slightly different but the black suit stayed the same, it was just the boots, gauntlets and gloves that were green.

"Helena, Why? Why did you do this?"

"Why? It's because I want to. Hell, I can kill you multiple ways but I get to do this only once. It's such a shame really."

"The people will see what you are. They will fight back."

Helena laughs, "They better and what fun would it be if they chose not to."

Clark noticed Lois and Jon standing in front of him as he sees his son eyes are covered in blood just like his, "Lois, Jon."

Helena spoke out, "Oh, hey Superman, why don't you pull out that Superman crap, show them your S symbol and tell your family that it's going to be ok. That the good guys are going to win."

Superman held his family close to him, "No I won't lie to my family. What would Bruce and Selina think if they saw you like this?"

"They would think I would be the most unstoppable hero on earth. But you can lie to mine."

A figure jumps out of the shadows to reveal himself, it was Damian but much more different, he had sharp teeth with claws on his nails and toenails as the skin was pale with a R tattoo on his chest, he even wore the same cape and hood, "Helena. Do you want to play with me and Jon?"

"In a few minutes Damian, the heroes are talking."

Clark was speechless and shocked, "You did this to your own brother?"

"Yes, it took me a while but he did it to himself. And without further ado, allow me to show you some black Kryptonite." Huntress pulls out a rock of black Kryptonite with a green aura glowing around the dark rock, "When I tested this on your cousin Kara, she killed her family right before I decapitated her. And I can't wait to see what you will do to your's."

"Helena, what are you?" Lois says in fear and curiosity at the same time.

"I'm the Huntress who laughs. Heads up."

Helena tossed the black Kryptonite to the family as Clark began to feel different.

"Lois! Stand baaack!" Clark says as he gripped his head super tight.

"Oh my god Clark!" Lois cries out as she screams in horror as Superman began to rip her and Jon apart their organs and limps, once that was done Helena and Damian used Kryptonite swords to decapitate Superman's head from his neck.

Helena walks over to a huge glass window as she draws a blood smiley face on the sun as she laughs and stares at her own reflection as the Huntress who laughs looks at Helena who was witnessing her story as she charged at her while laughing, "HAHAHAHAHA!"

**In reality.****..**

Helena screams in horror, she jerks up as she gasps for air. She breathes heavily but she starts to calm down, she looks at her clock and sees that it was 6:30 am. Damian and Raven came in the room when they heard her screams.

"Helena, what's wrong?!"

"We heard you scream, we thought you needed help."

Helena gulps, she doesn't know what to say to them, she afraid of what they will say if she told them about her dream. Will they cast me out? Tell the Justice league? Or Batman? No I'll tell them at a better time, they have to know eventually.

"Yeah just a bad sleep, crazy dream." Helena says as she rubbed his eyes then she noticed that Raven and Damian were in uniform, "Why are you guys in uniform this early?"

"Oh, it's that we like to train early in the mornings, everyday." Raven answer her question.

"Oh, that makes sense." Helena says as her head fell back on the pillow, "I'm going to sleep for a little bit more."

With Damian and Raven exit Helena's room, when they were in the hallway, they stop their tracks.

"What did she say anything in her mind?" Damian questions Raven.

"She was afraid of what she saw in her dreams, she wants to tell us soon but not right now. She's is afraid that we might cast her out of Titan tower. Whatever she saw in her dream, she must've been petrified or scared for life."

"Either way we need to find out what Helena saw, if can do that we can help her."

Raven nodded in agreement.

A few minutes have passed as Helena couldn't go back to sleep, her mind still kept thinking of Huntress who laughs. Could I have really turned into that abomination if Venom wasn't bonded with me?

"**I think you could've Helena.**"

"Oh that's right. I forgot you could see into my mind."

"**That's alright. It was only a dream.**"

"I didn't feel like a dream, Venom, it almost felt so real. It terrified me beyond anything."

"**If it was real, perhaps it could be from another earth or universe. Or it could've been a sign for what's coming but it could not be able to travel here to this earth. You are safe**** as long as I'm with you.**"

"...Thank you Venom." Helena says as she got up from her bed as her pajamas change from head to toe into her black Huntress costume.

"I'm gonna head out for a while. Maybe go on patrol."

"**Sure, have all the fun you need.**"

Robin and Raven were on the rooftop as always, watching the sun raising over the horizon. They noticed someone exiting their room using the window as Helena jumped off Titan tower so majestically as she web swings to Jump city.

Helena swings close to the ground and high enough not to be noticed by the people. She lands on a corner edge of a tall building looking over Jump city.

"You can come out of hiding." Helena calls out as she locks back at the roof of the other side as Damian and Raven stepped on the roof.

"Helena, if you need to talk about your dream, let us help you."

"I can't tell you. It would haunt both of you." Damian raised an eyebrow at her comment and smirks in disbelief. Does she actually think I'll be afraid of a llittle nightmare?

Raven hit his shoulder, "Helena, I have faced many nightmares before. Believe me, most of them were about Trigon escaping and bringing hell on earth."

"But you trapped in the gem that's on your forehead. Did that make your nightmares go away?"

"Yes it did."

"Well that's good but I don't think mine can ever go away, no matter how many years go by." Helena says as she looks back at Jump city, "But I guess I can trust you guys to keep this from the others, so I'll tell you."

Helena looks back at them as she clears her throat, "Gotham was in chaos, hospitals exploded, GCPD was destroyed. I saw myself tied in a alley, bloodied, weakened from a drug that Joker injected me with. My mother and father were killed by him, clean shots to the head, Joker kept killing innocent families, one after the other and turning their children into miniature Jokers, it was frightening but it gets worse. When I reached my breaking point, I killed the Joker the cold blood but after I did, this toxin that made him the Joker was killing him got me infected, days gave gone by as the effects of the toxin was taking over, I saw myself kill the entire bat-family and justice league. The Huntress who laughs, which was her title that she gave herself, she also turn Damian into a Joker as well. Soon enough when the watch tower was taking control the entire earth was completely wiped out, not a single human was left alive."

Helean felt tears run down her cheeks, "I'm afraid of what will happen if that demon came to our world, what would happen if she killed you in cold blood, what if something happens to you because of me?"

Raven walks to Helena to place a hand on her shoulder, "Helena, nothing will bad ever happen to us. Your strength comes from your heart, and to the people around you."

Helena wipes her tears away as she smiles at Raven's kindness, "Thank you."

Robin stepped in, "Why don't we head back to Titan tower, and relax with the others."

"Yeah, sure. I wouldn't mind."

Garfield, Jamie, Dick, Kori were in the common room doing Karaoke. Garfield was singing who let the dogs out as Raven, Robin and Huntress came in the room to join them. Cyborg was getting pizza for the team.

As Garfield kept singing, Huntress made a comment, "Looks like we came in at the wrong time."

Robin chuckles as Raven giggles at her comment.

As Garfield finished the team is clapping except for Huntress, Robin, and Raven.

"Let's see if you can top that." Garfield says with such cockiness, Helena walks forward to swipe the microphone with a web line to take the microphone from Garfield's hand with a smirk.

Helena tells Starfire to make the speaker volume not so loud so it won't hurt Venom, as she does that, the song start to play.

Fire from the gods - Right now

Helena clears her throat as gets ready, "Tear down. These walls Well this can't go on forever. Something's gotta give. How can I relate to a world I feel is broken. To the minds that I feel won't open. And how can I speak life. When all I see is death and all I see is strife Yeah, I'll tell them Look into their eyes. Listen to their cries. Voices speak demise. Tear down. These walls. Well this can't go on forever. Something's gotta give. Burn down. And relearn Well we won't be here forever. Somethings gotta change. Right now. Right now. Right now. Right How. Can we exist in a constant state of crisis. Society in conflict. All the ignorance betrays a weakness. Too much pride to admit there's a sickness. Vacant emotions Like walking corpses. Look into their eyes. Listen to their cries. Voices speak demise. Tear down. These walls. Well this can't go on forever. Something's gotta give. Burn down. And relearn. Well we won't be here forever. Somethings gotta change. Right now. Right now. Right now. Right now. If we all take a second and listen. Voice of reason is how we can end this. We can't waste a minute It needs to happen now. Drop your weapons and all your defences. Drop your pride get the point that we're missing. We can't waste a minute It needs to happen now. It needs to happen now. Tear down. These walls. Well this can't go on forever. Something's gotta give. Burn down. And relearn. Well we won't be here forever. Somethings gotta change. Right now. Right now. Right now. Right now."

Up next was Zombie by Bad wolves.

"Another head hangs lowly Child is slowly taken. And the violence causes silence Who are we mistaken? But you see, it's not me It's not my family In your head, in your head, they are fighting With their tanks, and their bombs And their bombs, and their drones In your head, in your head, they are crying. What's in your head, in your head? Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie What's in your head, in your head? Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh Another mother's breakin' Heart is takin' over When the violence causes silence We must be mistaken. It's the same old theme In two thousand eighteen In your head, in your head, they're still fightin' With their tanks, and their bombs And their guns, and their drones In your head, in your head, they are dyin' What's in your head, in your head? Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie What's in your head, in your head? Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh. It's the same old theme In two thousand eight-teen In your head, in your head, they're dyin' What's in your head, in your head? Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie What's in your head, in your head? Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh."

Next was Five Finger Death punch, "Everybody hurts. Everybody bleeds. Everybody bends to fill a need. Everybody's born with their own curse. And I'm not alone. Everybody cries. Everybody breathes. Everybody wants to feel they're free. Deep inside I know what I am worth. A life of my own. It could have been much worse. But it should have been better. I know I'd hurt you, deserted you. And now I see it clear. I pulled you closer, tighter. 'Cause I knew you'd disappear. I just can't compromise, apologize. There's nothing you can say. We both knew. It would always end this way. Everybody pains. Everybody grieves. Everybody's making off like thieves. Every soul's aching for release. You're not alone. Everybody lives. Everybody leaves. Everybody begs best on their knees. Everybody's got the same disease. No one's alone. It could have been much worse. But it should have been better. I know I'd hurt you, deserted you. And now I see it clear. I pulled you closer, tighter. 'Cause I knew you'd disappear. I just can't compromise, apologize. There's nothing you can say. We both knew. It would always end this way. Knew it'd end this way. We knew it'd end this way. I know I'd hurt you, deserted you. And now I see it clear. I pulled you closer, tighter. 'Cause I knew you'd disappear. I just can't compromise, apologize. There's nothing you can say. We both knew. It would always end this way. We both know. It'd always end this way. We both knew. It would always end this way."

Next, Hero by Nickleback.

Starfire puts on the song it plays through the speakers.

"I am so high, I can hear heaven. I'm so high, I can hear heaven but heaven don't hear me, and they say that a hero can save us I'm not going to stand here and wait. I hold on tto the wings of the eagles, watch as they all flfly away. Someone told me that love all save us, but how can that be, look what love gave us. A world full of killing and blood spilling that world never came and they save that a hero can save us I'm not going to stand here and wait, I hold on tp the wings pf the eagles, watch as they all fly away, ahhhh!" Helena stops as the instrumental part comes in, she taps her foot on the floor as she fell to her to her knees and closes her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks as she smiles.

"Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you, it isn't the love of a hero and that's why I fear it wont do. And they say that a hero can save us I'm not going to stand here and wait. I hold onto the wings of the eagles, watch as they all fly away. And there watching us, there watching us, as we all fly away, woahhh..."

Helena finished the song as she placed the microphone back in its holdster as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

She sits down on the couch next to Damian and Raven as she eats her slice, after a few other minutes the other titans began to sing except for Damian and Raven, they weren't the singing type. Suddenly the sound of a alarm goes off saying that something is wrong in Jump City. Nightwing goes to the computer room, reports of an attack at a local hospital.

"Titans go!" Kori calls out as the titans readied themselves, Helena asks Venom to help her change her appearance as to make her face look like her old self as they exited Titan tower.

Helena swings across the streets while Beetle, Raven, Beast boy, Cyborg, Kori are flying as Nightwing rides on a motorcycles while Robin run across rooftops.

They stand on a rooftop across the Jump city bank as the police covered the outside entrance of the bank while they take cover behind the cars. Huntress jumps to the rooftop of the hospital as she finds a skylight. She crawls on the ceiling of the building as she lands on the floor and sees blood on the walls, floor and there were dead bodies that were all ocer the place, it was horrible sight to see that wanted to make Helena throw up but she held it in. The lights were flickering off and on as well that it felt like a horror movie.

"My god this is so gross."

"But I'm nastier." A disordered voice said behind Huntress who immediately looks back to see a figure that almost resembles Venom but something more, it was a red and black symbiote with had sharp black teeth, same height as regular person, big white eyes, and a orange glowing mouth

"What are you?"

"Call me Carnage. Otherwise known as Cletus Cassidy." Carnage says as he does a maniacal laughter.

"Carnage?"

"**Carnage****?**"

Both Helena and Venom say in sync.

Carnage conjured an axe from his hand that made Huntress eyes go wide in surprise.

The red symbiote leaps at Huntress with speed, the heroine jumps out of the way before he could strike her. Huntress webs Carnage in the eyes to blind him, she takes advantage to strike him in the face that sends him down the hallway at a wall, Carnage rips the webs out of his eyes, he sees noticed a nearby bed and picks it up off the ground as he throws it at Huntress who jumps up the ceiling as it hits the wall, crshing thought the building as it falls to the street.

He growls and sends spike projectiles from his fingers as Venom helps Huntress by summoning a shield from her hand to block the spikes momentum. Venom puts the shield away for Huntress to see, but only to see Carnage roar and charge her with speed to grab Huntress's body and make both of them hit a window, glass breaks as a storm rains down the city, Carnage and Huntress battle while falling. Huntress punched Carnage in the face, making his body go go up a little as she shoots a web line to Carnage's chest, she pulls herself up to strike him in the face but Carnage kicks her in the chin, almost making her go unconscious but she shakes her head to ignore the pain, she sees Carnage now below her, she sends black webs but Carnage created a web shield to block them as he shoots a red web to Huntress's neck to pull her in for a kick to the face, Carnage climbs on top of her to shoot a red web all over her chest as he kick her off that sends her body down the faster while he swing up the hospital building. Huntress rips the red web off her chest but she crashed on top of a police car.

The heroine landed 10 stories on a police car, Huntress took a lot of damage on her back. Carnage lands on the ground as police points their guns at Carnage while the red symbiote puts his hands up in surrender.

"Alright. Alright. You got me. Not." Carnage says as he grabbed Huntress's body and throws her body in the air to hit a window into someone's bed room. He goes in to attack the police but only to be hit by a green energy beam from the back, he looks back to see the teen titans, "Ah, Looks like the fun's just getting started."

"What the hell are you?" Robin says as he unsheathed his sword.

"I am the ultimate insanity! I am Carnage!"

He charged the titans with speed as he conjured weapons from his hands, he kept fighting them but they began to get tired. The titans were doing everything to take him down with many attacks he just kept healing rapidly even the police shooting bullets at the red symbiote did nothing. Jaime and Robin went into attack Carnage from both sides but they were grabbed from their throats, being choked to death by Carnage's tendrils that came out of his back as he laughs.

"Your blood will become my appetite." Carnage says with a frightening voice but he was kicked away by Huntress as BlueBeetle and Robin fall to the floor regaining oxygen.

Huntress looks at them, making sure they are fine, she felt her cheek had a nasty cut, bleeding red, and heard Carnage spoke again with a disordered voice trying to frighten her as he got to his feet, "It's raining. Your bleeding. Carnage is starving."

Carnage laughs as he picks up a police car and throws it at Huntress, but Huntress jumps over the car as she grabbed the car with her web lines and slammed it on Carnage's body as the car went through the ground entering the sewer system. Huntress quickly entered the sewer and found the police car but not Carnage.

'He'll be back.' Huntress thought to herself as she went back up to see if the titans were ok. She then realized people were recording and taking photos of the entire fight as the people began to clap for Huntress's bravery and return. The little heroine smiles but she then to feel sadness for the sick patients and doctors that were murdered in the hospital, if she had been here early she might have saved them. Before she could jump into the air and web swing out of here, she suddenly passed out hitting the ground.

* * *

Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle were watching the news, reports of Jump city being attacked by an unknown creature that was at a local hospital fighting the titans and Huntress.

"Another symbiote? Looks just like Venom." Selina says to Bruce who didn't take his eyes off the tv.

"Yeah, it does." Bruce picked up his phone when it vibrated, it was Dick calling.

"What is it?"

"Bruce, it's urgent. Helena's been hurt, really bad."

With that Bruce and Selina got in the batmobile, "Keep an eye on the place while we're gone."

Tim and Jason who nodded while Batman exited Wayne manor heading to Titan tower.

Batman and Catwoman had arrived at another hospital within Jump city, it was a skock to see Batman in the hospital because he's the best at what he does, him and Catwoman walked down the hallway as Catwoman grab or stole a bouquet of flowers while Batman give her a look.

"What? You have your hobbies, I have mine."

They walk down the hallway as they see the titans still in their costumes, sitting on chairs near the room that Huntress was in. Room 336.

"How is she, Starfire?" Batman asks Kori, the leader of the teen titans.

"She is alright. She's is in bed resting for a little while, Robin and Raven are in the room with her."

With that they enter the room as they see Robin sitting on a chair with Raven next to him who was resting her head on his shoulder as he saw Batman and Catwoman enter the room while Huntress who had just wokenup on the bed as the devices were monitoring her heart beat.

She sits up to face her parents as she stretched her arms, "Hey guys."

"Huntress."

"Sweetheart. Did you put makeup on and dyed your hair?"

"No, Venom helped changed my face and hair, so it's not makeup or anything like that."

"Oh. Um, these are for you." Catwoman shows Helena the bouquet of flowers as she brought it close to her.

"Wow, thanks mom... Did you steal these?"

"No."

"Your Catwoman suit says you did."

"Ok. Ok. You got me." Catwoman says with a chuckle as she moved in to kiss her daughter on the cheek, "So you care to explain what that gross thing was?"

"I didn't know what that thing was but I stood my ground and we went at it hard."

Damian scoffs, "You fell off a 10 story hospital building, landed on top a police car extremely hard and barely did anything."

Helena gave her half brother a look, "I fought him inside the hospital and smashed a police car on him and saved your butt." She clears her throat, "Anyway, he told me that he calls himself Carnage, and the host's name is Cletus Cassidy."

Batman turned on his earpiece to contact Red Robin, "Red Robin. Go to the batcomputer and look up information on Cletus Cassidy."

"On it Batman." Tim says as he type the name on the batcomputer, "Ok, so Cletus Cassidy was a serial killer with 11 kills. He was transferred to a insane asylum weeks ago but he escaped. No one has seen him since."

"Huntress, what did the hospital look like on the inside when you entered?"

"It was bloodbath in there. A lot of Doctors, nurses and hospitals patients were killed by Carnage. And there was red webs everywhere."

Batman recalls of what happened to Hugo Strange when he was killed at Ra's old compound and saw red webs everywhere, Helena's words broke him out of his thoughts, "Venom says that when Hugo was experimenting on him, he took a small sample of him and that was it. And he also says that when a symbiote is bonded with a organic lifeform, that symbiote can take it's host's personality."

"Batman and I saw that Hugo and his followers were covered in red webs, there body's were decaying from blood loss." Robin says as he got up from his chair as Raven got up as well.

Helena looks at Damian, "So Hugo must have brought Cassidy in, to create the perfect symbiote weapon, a symbiote made out of blood, a symbiote offspring. Cassidy's insane mind has bonded so completely with Venom's sample symbiote that he refers to himself as 'I' instead of 'we'. He has to be stopped." Helena tries to off the bed but Catwoman stops her.

"Your staying here, Helena. You need to recover, We'll find Carnage and take him down."

Helena shook her head, "No, you can't stop him, not without me. You've never face a threat like Carnage, he's strong, he can conjured deadly weapons from his hands, send spike projectiles, he can regenerate rapidly. Believe me, I've seen Damian slice off his limbs and it didn't even kill him, and he's immune to my spider sense."

"But we do have his weaknesses, thanks to Venom for providing the information." Batman says.

"Either way, you guys have to be careful. Seriously."

Damian raised on eyebrow, "For your information, I don't need someone to tell me to be careful." Helena just scoffs and rolls her eyes at his comment.

"Helena, we'll be fine. I promise. You just need to stay here until you and Venom heal." Selina says while she stroked her daughter's hair.

"...Ok."

"Good."


	7. The Right Path

The room was quiet as Damian and Raven exited the room after Helena's parents left to do some investigating at the Carnage incident. Helena just sits up on her bed still in her Huntress outfit as she watches the news on Gotham on the tv. A young nurse came in the room holding a tray of a bowl of fruit, plate of eggs and bacon, and a glass of orange juice. She passed it to Huntress as she smiled.

"Thank you."

"Let me know if you need anything else."

"I will."

With that the nurse exuts the room. While Helena gets her strength back. She still can't keep her mind of Carnage and the Huntress who laughs. Both enemy's bringing extinction to this world but loosing her family was what she feared the most.

But she wanted to take her mind off of that right now, after she ate her food she sets the tray aside as she opened the window and jumped out. Web swings across the city.

* * *

Robin and Raven entered the room where Helena was but only to find her gone, Damian growls in frustration as Nightwing sees the empty room as well who face palmed himself.

"Kid just never listens."

Robin finds a note on the tray as he reads it.

**Sorry guys, I decided to take a few swings across Jump city for a while but I might go back to Gotham and head to GCPD just be sure if any dangerous criminals are still locked up and after I'm done, I'll go back to Wayne manor.**

**-Your's truly, Helena. :)**

* * *

1 hour later Helena had arrived at Gotham, she wanted to check GCPD first then check Arkham Asylum incase if the villains were caught by Batman during her absence.

She swings across the streets as she leaps over the tall buildings. Once she stood in front of the asylum. She snuck in the building using the air vents to look for the specific cell that she was searched for until she finally found it. The room was dark and had one table, two chairs and with a lightbulb hanging about the table. She dropped down on the vent as she approached the figure and sat on the other chair. Helena spoke to Venom with her mind as he help her changed to her Joker appearance as she stared at the figure who stacking up 4 rows of playing cards in a perfect placement one by one. It was the Joker.

"Hello. I want to talk to you." Helena says but the Joker says nothing, "I have been thinking about you lately. You, me, about who will end up killing who when that time ever comes...I had a dream where I was beaten and you won as Gotham was in flames but your death created me into something worse, an evil Jokerized version of me that destroyed the entire world even it's most powerful hero's. I'm afraid that if that day will ever come, if my Jokerized doppelganger comes to this world I won't know what to do but I'm you would. I mean all it takes is just one bad day. And that's what made me like you. Just not fully crazy."

The Joker didn't say anything at all as he continues to stack the cards then he finally responded, "Yes, I would most likely agree with you. Sometimes I would think to myself, what would I be without you or Batman. Truth is if you were gone, who would I be. You and batman complete me but personally I like you a bit more."

Huntress rolled her green eyes as she grabbed a card deck as she and Joker played a game of cards, "You must've been a good man once."

"Sometimes I remember my past one way and sometimes another. If I'm going to have a past I would prefer to be multiple choice."

"Having a multiple backstories in your head can be complicated. People don't even know your real name. They don't know know what made you what you are today. Yet memories can be dangerous, repulsive brutes. There's always madness and chaos wherever you go."

"And madness is the emergency exit. And by the way, how is it with basty? Being around him knowing you look like that?"

Helena raised an eyebrow as she picked up another card, "Slightly strange. Complicated but all the same, not so different. I'm not like you, no offense."

"None taken."

"Have you been able to see Joaquin Phoenix's role of you by any chance? Or Health Ledger's role of you."

"No not really but Health Ledger really defines my own perspective on how I would see the world. He mostly sees the funny side like me. Mainly what I like about him is that he's going mad in the film."

"And his acting puts a smile on my face."

Joker laughs and Helena does the same. Huntress then pulls out a folded paper. She unfolds it as she shows the Joker of what her Jokerized doppelganger looked like.

"If the day ever comes. Promise me that you will kill me."

"Cross my heart and hope you die."

Huntress walked through the streets as she saw a Deathstroke wanted poster, she decided to hang on to that just in case.

She started to beat the heck out of a few thugs as she showed one of them the Joker poster as she was still showing her Joker face while Venom created a long claws for Huntress to threaten them as the tip of the pointy claw came close to the guy's throat.

"I'm going to count to 5. One, four." She slightly pushed the claw down as he felt the sharp tip touch his throat.

"I swear to god! Please don't hurt me!"

"SWEAR TO ME!"

"I swear to you. But I might know something about Deathstroke."

"...Go on."

After Huntress's interrogation, she landed on a roof of an abandoned warehouse. She crawls through a window as she climbs up the ceiling as she saw Carnage with Deathstroke.

"So how was the fight with Huntress?"

"It was quite fun. I really wanted to kill that little brat, and her friends. But I underestimated her and her symbiote."

"You will get your chance to take down Huntress, and kill everyone she loves."

"I get that. I can do it in the blink of an eye. So where will you head to now?"

"I'll head down to the subway stations to get out of Gotham so Batman can't be able to track me, while you can have your fun Carnage."

Carnage laughs, "Man I can't wait to see fear in Huntress's eyes when she fails to protect the people she cares about. The world will fall in choas."

With that the blood symbiote jumps through a window, exiting the building.

Deathstroke feels that someone is following him, he quickly looks back and sees no one at all, he turns back around but was surprised to see Huntress who was hanging upside down from a web line staring at him with rage.

"Slade Wilson."

Deathstroke went in for a punch but hits the wall when Huntress avoided his attack as she sticks to the side of the wall.

"You were the one that nearly took my sanity away from me, turned me into something I'm not!"

Deathstroke scoffs, "And what does it matter to you anyway?"

"EVERYTHING!!!"

Deathstroke pulls out his sonic wave blaster but it was taken by Huntress as she crushed the weapon with one hand.

Huntress jumps at Deathstroke with speed as she pushed his body against a pillar as he entire body breaks through it. Huntress grabbed his throat with one hand as she threw him to a wall. Deathstroke got back up and pulls two swords out, Huntress unleashes her claws as well.

They charge each other, and fight. Deathstroke kept trying to hit Huntress but she was just deflecting his attacks, Sparks were seen as Deathstroke swung his swords downward but Huntress stopped there momentum with her black gauntlets as she cuts the swords in half with her triangular blades.

Deathstroke's eye widens as Huntress grabbed his hands and crushed them, bones were cracking, as she tripped him under his feet as she slammed his head up against the wall. He fell to the ground as Huntress continues to beat him some more.

He was close to going unconscious until Huntress picked him up by the throat and began to choke the life out of him as he stared into his eye. As she continues to choke Deathstroke she screeches as sharp teeth were shown while laughing.

"Huntress, Stop!"

Huntress stops screeching as she let's go of Deathstroke who was regaining oxygen while she looks back to see Batman and Catwoman. Batman's eyes were shocked as was Catwoman's, Helena was afraid now because they didn't want to see her like this. She already realized that what she was doing was wrong. Justice, not Vengeance. She quickly puts Deathstroke's hands behind his back as she webs them up as she brought him to his feet as she pushed him out of the warehouse. Deathstroke groans in pain at his head injury.

"Quit complaining, how about I call your mom so she can make the boo-boo go away."

"Screw you, you little brat!"

"Watch yourself Slade. Say mean things to me again, Venom is gonna eat your one good eye out and you'll be wearing sun glasses and using a cane for the rest of your life and we're not bluffing."

Deathstroke growls in anger. He was pushed into a cell at GCPD while Jim closed the cell door.

"Thank you for bringing Deathstroke in Huntress."

"No problem, Mr. Gordon."

* * *

Helena had been taken back to Wayne manor as she was sitting in her room, staring at her mask in her hands as her father, Bruce and mother, Selina sat next to her still in uniform.

"Mom, Dad, I want to apologize for sneaking out of the hospital, and the other sneak outs I've been doing for a past few weeks. And for almost killing Deathstroke. I let my own lust for vengeance take over for everything that he's done to me. All I've ever wanted to do was kill him. But it would be too easy, if I allow myself to go into the abyss, I might never come back."

"Helena it's ok, you are an amazing strong women. Truth be told is that I've wanted nothing more than to kill Deathstroke or any other criminal that harmed the ones I loved but without a code, we are no better than them." Batman says in soft voice as he kneels to her level as Selina sat next to Helena, placing an arm around her daughter.

Helena began to shed tears, as she spoke in a broken voice, "...I had a dream, it was more of a nightmare. The Joker, he killed you both, destroyed Gotham, killed Jim Gordon. Made me go berserker that I choked him to death. A neurotoxin from his heart making contact with me. It made me become like him, an insane Jokerized little girl. I killed the entire bat-family and Justice league, even destroyed the world. I wasn't exactly too sure if it could've happened from an alternate reality or if it was just a dream. I don't know what I am anymore. Am I a hero? Am I a villain? Am I still the little girl of Batman and Catwoman? Truth is, I'm not sure what I am anymore. I may as well be stuck here, going through the motions, stare at the ceiling all day, look at myself in the mirror every morning. Staying in the shadows all day like a vampire that is afraid to go out into the world."

Selina actually raised an eyebrow under the mask, "That was very descriptive. But that doesn't matter to us Helena. Whatever you saw in your dream, whatever Slade and Hugo did, it's finished. You are still the little girl that we know and love. And unlike any hero other than Bruce, Superman, and I, you are one of the greatest."

Helena smiles at her mother, having to say such words, "Thanks mom. Well, is it because of my spider powers or in general?"

"Both." Bruce and Selina say in perfect sync as Helena chuckles. Suddenly Eartha hoped on Helena's lab as she pets her softly, "Now that Deathstroke is put behind bars, all that's left is to stop Carnage. He was with him at the warehouse before he jumped through a window."

"Right. And Helena, did you capture Penguin and frighten him."

"Yes, yes I did. I thought I needed to take a new approach to criminals, to frighten them since I look like this. You both saw how I screamed at Slade when I nearly choked him to death. Venom can help change my appearance, he can make my teeth sharp, give me a horrifying screech, he can do a lot of things that helps change my appearance."

"Hmm. I see."

"Anyway, I'll head back to titan tower in the morning."

* * *

The next day, The titans were informes that Helena is going to arrive at the titans shortly by Batman. So they were waiting for her arrival in the common room.

Nothing so far, everything was pretty quiet. Garfield looked at his phone to see how many followers he had on social media, he actually received an extra follower and asks who it was.

"ME!" Helena calls out behind the beast changing lifeform as she screeches, showing sharp teeth while Garfield screams like a little girl as he fell backwards as for everyone else just jumped in surprise. Helena just simply laughs in humor and wheezes.

"Oh man. I am so sorry, Gar." Helena says between laughs. Garfield was held his chest as he was calming down, Helena helps him get back up.

"No that's fine. Whoo, you got sure got me."

"You bet I did."

Starfire stepped forward to Helena, "It is good to have you back Helena."

"It's good to be back Kori. Anything we could do later on?"

Later that day at 8:30 pm. The group was heading to the carnival, Kori parked the car the parking lot as for Helena, well she actually swung behind Kori's car as she landed in front of the group. Venom helped her morphed her Huntress outfit back to her regular clothing. The group got out of the car as for Damian who still brought his katana placed in the back seat.

"Do you seriously bring that wherever you go?" Helena asks as she crossed her arms.

"A warrior must always be prepared. Ever heard of it before?"

"Hmph, I have and unlike you, I don't need combat weapon, well I mean I have two of them but you get what I'm taking about."

"Yes, I also have to say is that hard work which is me beats cheap parlor tricks like your spider abilities."

"Oh, now you've crossed the line boy wonder. I think my spider-like abilities was a gift, before a had them, I was still Huntress but I'm more than that. It feels like that this was who I was meant to be. I'm much for stronger, and faster."

"Come on you two, don't start that." Dick spoke out with slight irritation in his voice.

"Not your call to make Grayson. This is between true blood siblings." Damian says

"For once I agree with assassin bird over here." Helena says as she slightly leans at little to the left with her hands on her hips.

They finally enter the carnival as they got there tickets, they started to do alot of things. They first fought each other on a lot of games, such as shooting down ducks, toss red rings on bottles. Mainly, Damian got all rings of the bottles but shocked the titans more was that Helena did the same but she closed her eyes. Next they went of the ferris wheel, Dick sat next to Kori, Jaime and Garfield set to each other, as for Helena who sat next to Raven and Damian. The three where at the top and could see the entire carnival, alot of people looked like ants from their point of view. Suddenly it jerks a little as Raven holds on to Damian's arm tightly as Damian just stared back at hrr. Helena smiles at them, she's very happy to see that her brother is finding the humanity that he needs and that was being with Raven.

"Your afraid of falling or heights?"

"Heights, mostly."

Helena chuckles, "We've seen you fly like a lot of times. But then again you don't usually fly really high. You stay close to the ground."

"Yes. I do. How come your so calm?"

"Believe me, I'm not very good heights too. But I've gotten used to it by climbing and jumping off very high buildings."

"Oh, I see."

After they had got of the ferris wheel, Damian had got some cotton candy for Raven and him. Helena wasn't really much a cotton candy fan but Venom was starting to get a sweet tooth.

Helena smirk mischievously as she ran to the house of mirrors, she stood at the entrance as she looked back at Raven and Damian while she had the cotton candy behind her back. How did she even-?

"Hand the cotton candy back." Damian demanded in a somewhat kindly way.

"Um, I'm thinking no." Then Helena laughs as the little girl entered the house of mirrors as Raven and Damian follow her inside. The mirrors were straight up blowing there minds as Helena was appearing and disappearing while the lights were turning off and on wearing her black Huntress costume and Joker face but only her hair stayed black. Her laughter was heard from in all directions as they tried to get her but were failing. They stood in a hallway of mirrors as Helena was at the end, Damian charged her but ran face first into a mirror instead and it turns out that she tricked him. Raven even giggles at what just happened to Damian. He growls in anger at he stared at Helena's reflection, still holding the cotton candy.

"That's gonna leave a mark, Brother. Man I'm loving this."

"Give back the cotton candy or I end your life."

"I will if you catch me and Venom is starting to get a sweet tooth."

Helena moved as Raven and Damian continued the search for her. It was very confusing, trying to find someone as small and stealthy as her. Helena's reflection screeched right next to Raven as she screams and fell on her bottom. Helena laughs as she disappears. Damian helps Raven get back up to her feet as they continue the search for Helena. They weren't giving up though. Helena dives down to tackle Damian to the ground, he pins him as he did the same to his little half sister.

"Where is it?"

Helena raised an eyebrow as if he had no idea what he was talking about but he knew that, "I think Venom might've ate it all."

"Damn it." Damian says he got off of Helena as they exited the house of mirrors. It was getting late as Helena, Raven, and Damian were arriving the entrance of the carnival where Kori, Dick, Garfield, and Jaime waited for them.

"Perfect. You three arrived at the exact time." Kori says with a smile.

"I honestly wished we could've stayed a little more longer." Helena says as a yawn escaped her mouth but she tried to hide it.

The trip back to titan tower was a while but they made it back safely. Everyone headed off to get some rest. Damian had actually invited Helena for a movie night with Raven, Helena eyes glowed with a joy as she brought Damian in for a hug.

They entered Raven's room as she had a stack of DVDs ready, mainly they were all classic horror films from the early 2000s, 90s, and 80s.

"Ok, we got A nightmare on elm street, the entire collection. Jaws, The Ring, Jeepers Creepers 1 and 2. Scream. Friday the 13th. Freddy vs Jason, I find that the most best horror movie crossover, I always pictured Damian as Jason and Freddy as Helena."

"Really?" Damian raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I keep pictured you guys in a movie set, title of it is called Robin vs Huntress. Two psychotic warriors on a killing spree, seeking out who is the better killer." Raven says.

"Actually that's not a big idea. I already fit the definition of psychopathic since I got Jokerized. I could see myself in it too. So what's next Raven?"

"Um let's see. Psycho. The Shining. Poltergeist. Annabelle, not watching that one, literally had to hide in a corner holding a candle and do some meditation. Dracula. Carrie. Halloween, I enjoy this movie buy a lot. And Child's play, honestly I think this guy is my favorite horror movie character out of all others."

"Child's play? With Chucky?" Helena says as she walked to Raven's bed to grab the dvd, "No way, this guy literally frightening me when I was four years old. Like I never wanted to buy another doll ever again because of this movie. But I'm honestly tempted to see it again. I even like to listen to the end credits when the movies are done."

Raven smirked, "Alright. Child's play it is. Maybe we can see Freddy vs Jaosn next. And let's keep the volume low so that it won't wake up Kori."

"Kori is with Nightwing at their apartment. Plus we can do whatever we want." Helena says to Raven who laughs saying that she forgot about that.

Helena went to get some popcorn ready, and get a few soda cans, and some chocolate candies that Garfield and Jaime were actually saving for tomorrow. Sorry guys, snooze you loose. The microwave finished up the popcorn as Helena hurries back to Raven's room as the trio sat on the floor to enjoy the horror film. The movie starts off pretty good until it gets all serious, after 1 hour later the film ends as they listen to the end credits, the vocalists really define the movie of Andy loosing his childhood and innocence because of Chucky and his demonic chant.

Next was Freddy vs Jason. Well they had never seen Freddy vs Jason, Damian was rooting for Jason as Helena was rooting for Freddy but Raven wasn't going to them anything about who will win, why spoil the fun.

The film started as Robert England, actor playing Freddy Krueger started to monologue in a dark evil voice, "My children. From the very beginning, it was the children who gave me my power. The Springwood Slasher, that's what they called me. My reign of terror was legendary, then the parents of Springwood came for me, taking justice into their own hands. When I was alive, I might've been a little naughty but after they killed me I became something entirely worse. The children still feared me and their fear gave me the power to invade their dreams and that's when the fun truly began. Until they figured out a way to forget about me! To erase me completely! Being dead wasn't a problem but being forgotten, now that's a bitch...I had to search the bowels of hell but I found someone, someone who'll make them remember. He may get the blood but I'll get the glory and that fear is my ticket home."

The movie continued as they got into the fighting between Freddy and Jason. When the movie was over they turned off the dvd player after the end credits finished.

"I honestly wasn't expecting a tie between them."

"Yes, this was an interesting movie. Slightly gruesome. Bit of good acting with Robert England knowing that it was his last act as Freddy Krueger." Damian says.

"You said it. Anyway I'm going to be off to fall on my bed and sleep like a log."

"Sweet dreams." Raven says with a smirk.

"I certainly hope so."


	8. Flashback, A New Host

Many miles away from Gotham cuty, Catwoman and Huntress were jumping across rooftops, while Helena was still getting used to her spider abilities. Criminals kepted on getting beat up by the two heroines. After a few hours of patrolling at night time, both girls headed back home to get some rest.

"Mom, do you think it's time that my father knew the truth about me? I mean, it has been ten years. I got bite by a spider and super powers. I'm sure it'll be fine." Helena says as she removed her mask. Catwoman removed her cat mask and goggles to reveal her beautiful green eyes.

"I know honey. It's just that I won't know how he'll take the news. I've been trying to keep you safe since you were born. That's why I had to take the opportunity to get out of Gotham city so the big bad bat's enemies can find out about you. I know you want to meet your father so badly, he's a good man. But I can see that maybe you're ready. We'll go tomorrow night." Catwoman says as she kneels down to Helena's level as she gave her a hug as Helena's does the same.

"Thanks mom."

The next day, Bruce Wayne, aka Batman was working in the batcave minding his own business, with the press of a button his batcomputer screen showed pictures of Selina Kyle, the woman that Bruce had not seen in 11 years. They've had their moments when he would always chase her time and time, again and again. He wondered what she was doing after all this time, probably robbing some other places outside of Gotham or she could have gone straight to fighting crime like him.

"Good evening, Master Bruce." Alfred says as he brought in a tray of healthy foods.

"Alfred. Good to see you."

"I see that you have been visiting some old memories with Miss Kyle."

"Yes, it's nearly been 11 years years since she left Gotham. Keeps running in my head why."

"Perhaps she was trying to start something new to avoid her special career, Master Bruce. I'm sure Miss Kyle will be back eventually."

"Maybe. But there are more important matters to take care of. Reports are that Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Electrocutioner, and Mr. Freeze escaped Arkham again."

"Shall I bring Master Dick, Master Todd, Master Tim, and Master Damian to get ready, sir?"

"Yes, Alfred. These opponents are strong. So where going to need to help we can get."

"Very well Master Bruce."

* * *

Night time at Gotham city, Huntress and Catwoman were on a rooftop, Helena was impressed of how her father is able to protect an amazing city. They now see fast vehicles as they were following the two batmobiles going through the streets as it approached the an abandoned facility with many GCPD officer car surrounding the front entrance.

"Hmm, what do you think we should do?" Huntress asked.

"Honestly, I'm sure. All the Robins and one Batman are heading in that facility. It could be trouble. We should probably wait or I can go and you stay here."

"That's no fun at all. Leaving me out here in the dust."

"...Ok we'll wait here."

Batman and the other's snuck into the building, they could see the villains surrounding one another. Some sort of group meeting perhaps. 10 minutes have passed by as the bat-family came out with the criminals in handcuffs.

"Just as I expected. Another win for Batman." Catwoman as she sat on the edge of a rooftop with her legs dangling as Huntress did the same while holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"Yup. You called it." Huntress says while taking a drink of her hot chocolate, she soon stopped immediately as she realized how hot it was while putting her hand tp cover her mouth because of the burning sensation, "Ow! I just burned mouth!"

Catwoman straight up snorting in humor, Huntress turns to her with an eyebrow raised, "Oh so you like to see me suffer huh?"

Catwoman placed her hand over her mouth to try to contain her laughter but failed in attempt. Soon enough Huntress started to get the giggles as she struggled to keep hold of her hot chocolate. Catwoman and Huntress calmed down.

Huntress's left earpiece came on as an operator's voice called out, "Reports of Bank robbery by Bane. Hostages are being held against there will."

Huntress smirks as she looks at Catwoman, "Let's roll."

Bane rips the vault door open with his huge muscles as he looks at the bags of golden coins, the people were hiding under the desks in fear. Huntress landed behind him in stealth, she looks at the hostages who noticed her as she gestured at the door to let them know that they are safe. The people make a run for it as she saw Bane turn around with a surprised look, he was expecting Batman but not a young child. Huntress examined him from head to toe, she's heard about him many times just as her mother described him about his venom toxin he uses to get stronger. Mainly she could just rip off the venom tube showing off of Bane's back but she wants to test her strength on him first.

Huntress clears her throat as she crossed her arms. "I've heard about you. You must be Bane. Is that correct?"

"Yes, child. I was expecting the Batman but only seeing you here, I do have questions to ask you?"

"Go ahead, muscles."

"Who are you?"

Huntress bowed, "I go by Huntress. I'm a crime fighter. Heroine. I've worshiped Batman's work."

"I see. You do know that I'm the man who broke the bat."

"Really? I saw him moments ago. Back is looking pretty good. Anyway I'm here to take you in to Arkham asylum where you can hurt innocent people so we can go the easy way. Come on."

Huntress turns around to walk to the front entrance of the bank but doesn't feel heavy footsteps stomping towards her. She sighs in frustration as she doesn't Bane with his arms crossed and scoffs, "Who said anything about it being easy little girl?"

Still not looking back at him, "Fine I guess we do it the hard way."

Bane picks up the vault door, "My thoughts exactly."

Bane throws the vault at Huntress who backflip out of the way as it hits the front entrance of the bank, destroying the doors in the process. Huntress pulls herself to the wall

Bane throws a heavy bag filled with coin at Huntress who jumps out of the way and lands on a table. Bane throws another bag but Huntress shoots a web line to throw it back at Bane's face as it knocked him back a little bit.

"Whoa, that's what I call hard cash." Huntress quipped as she gets in a superhero stance. Bane charges her but Huntress jumps up to Bane's face as she delivers a hard kick. Huntress slides between his legs to go into a handstand as she pushed herself upwards to kick Bane in the chin with both of her feet that sends him flying across the bank, hitting the front entrance, landing on the ground outside where many cops cars surrounded him as the officers grabbed their arsenals.

Bane got off the ground. He growls in anger as he charges the police cars, police starts to blaze some led at the monster but he block the bullets with his arms covering his face. Before he could do anything else Huntress shoots a web lines at Bane's legs that makes him trip and fall to the ground. He turns around to see a young girl leap to him, she shoots webs in his eyes to blind him as he tries to remove it but only to feel a strong punch on his face, then gets hits multiple times by the young hero. Bane strikes back which caused her to send her flying, hits the bank front wall just above the entrance. Breaking into peices as Huntress fell to her stomach. She pushes up to see Bane charging her with a yell. She quickly webs shoots to Bane's form still in the air as she pushes herself to Bane with speed as she kicks his chin again sending him to flipping like crazy creating aftershock as he lands on his stomach. Huntress lands behind Bane as she ripped the green tube out of his back as he deflates like a balloon.

Huntress webs up Bane like an insect as the swat team arrive to take him back Arkham asylum. The people cheer her in glory, hope, praise, and respect. Huntress smiles at the people who worship her as a guardian angel as they see Batman as a dark knight.

Huntress jumps into the air as she swings across the streets as she landed on a rorooftop to see Catwoman, Batman, and the four Robins. Huntress walks along the side of the building's edge, trying to keep a balance as Batman walks forward to her.

"What's your name?" Batman asks in a cold voice.

"Huntress. Sir." Huntress replies back with a smile.

"Your real name?"

"...Helena Kyle Wayne. If you don't believe me, I'll be more than happy to take a DNA test. I even have a cooy of my birth certificate. Dad."

Batman looks at Catwoman with a glare, as she had a smirk on her face with her beautiful eyes showing.

"How did you get your powers?" Red Hood asked the heroine with his arms crossed.

"Got bit by a radioactive spider."

"Really?"

"Yup. Well it's dead. If you get all jealous and want powers like me, don't come crying to me."

"What was that!" Red Hood says as pulls out a pistol, Red Robin, Nightwing, Robin chuckle at her comment.

"Ah, a man that likes to use guns I see. Very well." Huntress quipped as she pulls out her crossbow gun and aims at Red Hood, "I'm more into using arrows than bullets. And sometimes webs."

"We saw what happened with Bane." Batman says, changing the subject.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"Well, that depends on what your referring to. Never expected anything so interesting, it would take me a few minutes to take him down but I noticed you wanted to test yourself."

"Yes, I wanted to get used to having powers like this. Know my full potential. Get to know Gotham's criminals a little bit."

Catwoman said, "She's not wrong you know."

Helena puts her crossbow away as she hugs the dark knight by his waist, "I've always wanted to you for so long, Batman."

Batman turned on his comlink to contact Alfred, "Alfred, we're bringing some guests with us."

"A sleep over. Oh goody."

Two of the Batmobiles arrived at the batcave while Alfred stood next to the first batmobile as Catwoman and Huntress hopped out of the car.

"Miss Kyle. What a pleasure. It has been awhile."

"Pleasure to see you too Alfred. This is Helena, my daughter." Catwoman says as Helena walked over to give Alfred a hug that caught him by surprise, the other Robins even Batman didn't show much affection, this little girl has sweet affection written all over her with her innocent heart.

"Quite a hugger I see." Alfred said

Selina chuckles, "Yeah, she really is."

* * *

The flashback ended as Helena was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling as the sun was showing on the horizon. She thought about when Carnage would strike back and kill more innocent people again. She needs to be ready for when she faces the red symbiote. If that could work they could take down Carnage once and for all. Carnage is a lethal enemy, fighting him alone was going to be tough, she does the need the help she could get from the bat-family and the teen titans but Helena doesn't want them to be put in harm's way.

"Venom, there has to be someone else who could match with you like me."

"**Yes, I have thought about as well. We need to find someone with enough responsibility to do what's right to help you stop Carnage.**"

"Right. Let's do that. We'll go right now."

"**Let's get to work.**"

They moved through Jump city, looking for the perfect host. Helena was concentrating on using her spider senses as Venom was giving his opinions on which host to bond with. They found no one so far, they search the entire city. Next they tried Gotham, kneeling down on a rooftop looking over the streets, watching cars driving by as they hear a motorcycle moving between cars.

"**The motorcycle driver.**"

Helena raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"**Yes, I am sure.**"

Helena follows the motorcycle driver, halfway across the city, he parks in front of an apartment building, once he took off his helmet, it was none other than the news reported, Eddie Brock.

"I've seen him on the news a few months ago. That's Eddie Brock. Are you sure he's the perfect match, Venom?"

"**Yes, I'm sure.**"

(I'm using Tom Hardy's Eddie Brock)

Eddie entered his apartment, he was cooking up some tater tots in his oven as he heard a knock coming from his window. He was shocked when he saw Huntress who bad a smile on her face. He walks to his window, opened it so Huntress could get in.

"Huntress. Didn't really expect you to be here...in my apartment. Could've just used the door."

"Yeah, I could've but I don't believe them. I actually came here to talk to you, Mr. Brock."

"Talk to me about what?"

"We'll it's a long story."

Huntress explains everything to him about Carnage while she and Eddie sit down on the black leather couch. He couldn't really believe it at first but when she brought up the part when Carnage said that he would take over the world and kill everything, that got his attention.

"So why is it that you need me for this? Your a superhero?" Eddie said to Huntress.

"Because I have family. Don't you have family too?"

"The past few months have been tough for me. I lost my job, my wife Anne is with someone else but he's a pretty nice guy actually."

"Oh. We'll I'm sorry that you lost your job but I'm sure things will turn up for you soon. If you can help me take down Carnage, things can go back to the way it can. You won't have to be alone anymore."

Eddie scoffs, "Yeah how so?"

Helena placed a hand on Eddie's shoulder as Venom moved to Eddie's body, Venom was now bonded with Eddie Brock. But Venom left a small portion of him with Helena, basically she was still the same girl with the same strength, speed, reflexes, and agility, and she can even her appearances whenever she wants.

"**Eddie.**"

"What the hell was that?"

Venom appeared from Eddie's back to face Eddie.

"What the hell are you?"

"**I am Venom. Listen carefully Eddie, the people that you care about are going to get hurt if we do not stop Carnage.**"

"I'm not really sure if I can help you guys with that. I'm a nobody."

"It's a responsibility, Eddie. And you don't really have a choice. I can't take down Carnage by myself." Huntress says while getting up from the couch.

Venom backed her up, "**Huntress is not wrong, she is a smart girl. You and I are not so different, plus I am starting to like you. On my planet, I am kind of a loser, like you but here we could be more.**"

Eddie's stayed silent for a moment until he broke it, "Alright then. You guys want some tater tots?"

"Sure."

"**Sure**."

* * *

Huntress and Venom were swinging above the streets from high buildings. Venom had taken over as Eddie was taking to him, he even grew pretty tall and was just all muscle. They landed on a building and watch Gotham city, Helena contacted lucius fox not too long ago to make a device to help Venom not be effective by soundwaves. He replied that it was take a while.

They sensed something near by as they descended to the ground, they stood in front of an abandoned construction site as they see Carnage just relaxing as his red tentacles carry him off the ground. Light's were on as well, going lighting to see every.

"Let's see if he can take us on." Eddie says.

While Helena can't really communicate with Eddie since he's the new host for Venom, he's like the guy in the back seat, Venom can now talk to anyone since he's basically the driver, taking control of the steering wheel, doing all the work.

"**Yes, we will show him who's the best symbiote.**" Venom said.

"I've contacted Batman and the other's of our location, they'll be here at any moment." Helena said.

Venom jumps down as a small aftershock was felt, he walks forward to Carnage who noticed him.

"Ah, glad you finally made it dad." Carnage chuckles as he stood on the ground with his tentacles still moving around from his back.

"You won't hurt anybody else ever again Carnage." Huntress says as she landed behind Carnage.

"Huntress? Good to see you again." Carnage said, "So you're both going to fight me?"

"**We won't let you live another minute.**"

"You both won't last another minute!" Carnage shouts as Venom and Helena go in. All three of them began to attack and deflect, dodge, and counter really hard hits. Carnage used his red tentacles to attack Helena and Venom from all angles as they get sent flying across the construction site. Huntress grabbed her crossbow and shoots at Carnage, the arrows impaled Carnage but weren't doing anything. She pulled out her pole, both ends of her weapon turned sharp as she rushes to Carnage. Huntress jumps over him, and hits the red symbiote in the back of the head, Carnage turns around to feel Huntress's kick in his stomach that sends him to a stack of grey cinder blocks.

Helena jumps to where Venom was laying on the ground weakened, "Venom? Are you alright?"

"**We are fine. Just need to rest for a while.** **Stop Carnage.**"

Carnage got up from the rubble, he spots a train passing by as he shoots a red web to the train as it carries him away. Huntress quickly did the same.

Huntress landed on top of the train and Carnage did the same. They continued to battle one another, Carnage used his tentacles to hit Huntress but she jumps over two of them as she jumps over the third one, she quickly gets into a limbo position as Carnage ducks under a bridge nearly hitting them.

Carnage used his tentacles to slam Huntress onto the train, hitting the top, and sides. Carnage throws Huntress forward to a bridge but Huntress uses her athleticism to avoid the civilians as her body goes to Carnage and tackles him to the side of the train. They throws strikes at each other as Carnage punches her going through the train as the people ducked just in time. Huntress flies off the train hitting the streets as she quickly web shoot the back to the train that pulls her up off the ground. She webs swings back on the train to see Carnage on the top again, sending black spike projectiles. Huntress creates a circular web shield to block the sharp objects.

Huntress got back up to attack Carnage again as she leaps to him while both of there body's were being sent to the front of the train. Carnage headbutted her as she got off of him as she rubbed her head that was in pain. Carnage tentacles grabbed the lever that makes the train go faster, the train started to go faster as the lever was ripped off completely as Carnage tossed it to her.

"You have a train to catch." Carnage says as he jumps off the train to stick to side of a building. Helena need to do the right, she had to help the people because that was the only thing that mattered. She gets to the front as she looks through a broken window and sees the guy working the training to stop it but couldn't, a huge spark erupted as it burned the right side of Huntress's mask. She took it off so it wouldn't burn her face.

Her spider senses kicked in as the tracks up ahead were blocked. Huntress gets to the front of the subway train as tells everyone to hang on. On each side she began to shoot multiple web lines to buildings as that it can try to slow the train down. She gripped onto the webs really tight as the momentum of the fast train pulls her but the train was pushing her forward as she grunted, putting a lot of strength to hang on. The train was starting to slow down before it hit the unfinished track blocker. The broke as the front of the train was about to fall but Huntress kept hanging on as her strength began to leave her, finally the train stopped before it could move any further off the bridge. Finally Huntress lets go of the webs as she passed out from all the strength she released, her body was exhausted as she was slowly falling forward but the people of Gotham grabbed her before she could fall off. The grateful citizens carried the heroine to the middle of the train as they carefully placed her on the floor.

"Is she alive?" A young women wondered.

"She's just a kid. No older than my own daughter." Another citizen says.

Soon enough Catwoman, Batman, and the four Robins got on the train from the front as they stand in between the crowd and see Huntress who began to wake up only to find that her mask was still gone. She sits on her bottom with a worried expression on her face, a civilian kneels to her level.

"It's all right." The man reassured her.

Two kids, a boy and a girl by the age of 9 came in between Batman and Catwoman to see Huntress.

"We found something." One of the kids said as they show Huntress her purple mask, "We won't tell nobody."

Huntress couldn't help but just smile with hope as she knows of how grateful the people look up to her as her hero knowing that they will keep their word. Huntress began to slowly put her mask back on.

"It's good to have you back Huntress." The kid replies as most of the civilians even Catwoman smiles at the truth.

Huntress got back up slowly as the people gave her support since she was still weak. Huntress was brought back home as for Eddie Brock who just stood in the living room, speaking with Bruce Wayne as he was explaining everything to him.

"You did amazing out there Helena. I'm proud of you." Selina says as she sat next her on her daughter's bed. Helena looks at her with a smile.

"Thanks mom. I wanted to do the right thing, help the people instead of chasing after Carnage. I'd give my own life to anyone else. That's what every hero does."

"And you're one of them. After what you did for the people of Gotham they returned the favor."

"Yeah, they really did. With Venom finding another perfecr host, we'll beat Carnage this time."


	9. Helena meets a familiar face

Note: rmarcano321 thanks for your replies. Really appreciated them. I'm also thinking about adding new villains after Carnage is taken down. Anyway enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Weeks have gone by and nothing has happened since the last incident with Carnage. Helena had been bedridden, getting a high fever.

Batman was working some case files with Jim Gordon. They had reportes of a creature flying over Gotham.

Eddie Brock was at his apartment.

The other Robin's were hanging out eexcept for Damian as for Selena who just stayed with Helena, sitting on the edge of her bed placing a cold cloth on her forehead as her child was resting as she placed a kiss on her cheek. She left the room for Helena to rest.

Later on at eight a clock 8 a.m. Helena woke to the smell of fresh soup, she removed the blanket and the towel over her head as she held the tray and ate the bowl of chicken noodle soup. After she was done she walks out of her room with thr tray in her hands, she makes it to the chicken and cleaned her plate. She walks back to her room and closed the door behind her as she looks out the window looking at Gotham city. When she moved close to the window she was spooked by her reflection that looked like Huntress who laughs. She looked away as she says, "Your in my head. You're not real."

She starts out her window again and coughed, "A short swing would definitely clear my head."

* * *

Damian had left the other Robin's to check on Helena but only to find her not in her room as the window was open, the wind was blowing against the curtains. Damian sighs in frustration as he let's the others know of her escape.

* * *

Helena could feel the sense of freedom while she swings across the streets and buildings. She runs across a rooftop as she does a front flip in style landing on another rooftop as she looks over the streets. She really needed this. There was one placed were she wanted to go, she swings the across the streets, she lands on the sidewalk and walks into an alleyway. She kneels into a ground and placed her hand softly on the ground, it was the exact same alleyway where Bruce's parents died as white paint was show to the exact same positions of where they landed after they died and it was the same place the Huntress who laughs parents died as well before she became corrupted from Joker gas while letting tears out.

Voices start to cloud her head.

Hugo Strange, "How does it feel, Huntress. To stand on the very stones that ran with your grandparent's blood. Do you feel sad? Full of Rage? Or does that outfit help bury your fellings, hiding your true self. You truly are a delicate specimen, I can't wait to break you."

Joker, "Behind all the sterns and batarangs, your just a little girl in a play suit crying for mommy and daddy. It'd be funny if it weren't so pathetic."

As the tears began to fall, she placed a bouquet of roses next to her grandparents as she payed her respects to her grandparents.

"Hey guys, I help saved the city again. Your son is doing fine as always, he's an amazing person and a good father. You would've been proud to see the man that he has become."

Her senses kicked in as she heard a distance screeching sound above her. She looks up tp the clouds and sees a figure moving across the sky. She couldn't quite make up what it was but she needed a closer look. She wall runs up a high building to try to catch the flying creature.

She shoots a web line to the back of the creature as it carries her with him to the sky. She majestically jumps on the back of the winged creature as she hangs on tight to the wings. The hideous creature screeched loud as it dives down with speed.

"Sorry but your flights been canceled." Huntress quipped as she began to shoot web lines to the back of the head making him turn in another direction.

The creature began to spiral out pf control trying to make Huntress fall off but due to her spider abilities she wouldn't slip off. Flying across the buildings, the creature turned around to hit a wall for Huntress to gp through and take the impact which caused her to let go. A scream was heard as she Huntress looked to her left to see a teenage girl on her bed frightened of what just happened.

"Sorry." Huntress says, she jumps through the broken wall as she searches for the creature of the night. She gasps in surprise as talons grabbed her by the shoulders as the creature carried her and took flight, the creature pushed Huntress up against the side of a random glass building while still flying straight. When it was done the creature let's go of Huntress and began to fall. She quickly digs her claws into a wall of a nearby abandoned warehouse building to stop her momentum. She looks at the creature in the air flipping it's wings still in the same spot. She could finally see a clear image of it with her eyes, half-man, and half-bat. Some sort of Man-bat. Man-bat charges Huntress but the heroine does a backflip off the building wall making Man-bat miss her. Huntress shoots two web lines between Man-bat as she pulls herself, going straight to Man-bat as she kicked him with her feet heading through the brick wall as Huntress punched him to the lower floor.

The beast fell unconscious as Huntress stood on top of him, she grabbed a device which extracted some blood out of Man-bat as she used her scanners from her mask to identify the blood. It was a man named Dr. Kirk Langstrom. She has read files of him on the batcomputer when he worked alongside her father, Damian, and Dick to stop Deathstroke.

Helena puts the blood sample away as she webs up Man-bat to make sure but if he does she places a tracer on him to follow his movements.

She makes it to the crime scene at Kirk's apartment where he had transformed into the thing he is today. Everything was discarded and broken, the whole place was a mess as police tape was at the front entrance but Huntress entered through a window. She uses the laboratory when he transformed to try to make a cure for him. Soon enough she finished the cure as she smiles with pride.

"Ok Kirk, your appointment is coming soon and it's time to take your medicine."

Huntress exists the door heading back to the broken window but was stop by an officer who says freeze, she slightly looks behind her shoulder and sees an officer with a gun at the corner of her eye.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your head."

"Um...No." With that Huntress quickly jumped out the window while avoiding the bullets.

Heading back to the warehouse where Man-bat was being held, Helena saw that it was still in the same spot where she left him. She crawls to Man-bat as she was about to inject the cure before Man-bat screamed and just burst out of the webs with strength. Man-bat flies to Huntress, grabbed her as she was thrown out of a window, glass breaks as she landed on the top of a car. Man-bat landed on top her, his face very close to her but she injects the cure to Man-bat's neck as he screeched and fell to the ground getting off the car, the screeching stopped as disordered noises were heard meaning that Kirk Langstrom was returned to normal.

Huntress groans, trying to get back up, "What is with me just landed on cars? I knew I should've stayed in bed."

"Your right, you should've." A cold and stoic voice says, Huntress knew who the voice belonged to, "Hi, Batman."

"I'm surprised that you were able to do this with a high fever. Care to explain what you are doing?"

Huntress was slowly getting off the car as Catwoman helped her, "Well I thought it would be quite obvious. I wanted to clear my head because I kept seeing the Huntress who laughs... I caught Man-bat, gave Kirk Langstrom his medicine. Fell on another car. That's about it."

Batman glared at her but the little girl just smirked mischievously. Using criminals and other people would just sweat in fear, tremble, and stay quiet but Huntress wasn't affected by it. Huntress walked passed him as Nightwing carried Kirk Langstrom to GCPD. Huntress crawls to her window as she gets into her pajamas. Still having a high fever she still pretty loopy but at least she saved someone tonight and that was all that mattered. Batman had entered her room as she was sleeping, he kneels beside her bed as he puts her hair behind her ear, "I saw what you did for my mom and dad at crime alley. No one has ever done anything like that for me all my life. I was never good at saying thank you but... Thank you, Helena. They both would've been proud of you for what you did and I just wish I could see them again for one last time."

Helena opened her eyes to see that it was morning. She tossed and turned seeing if she could sleep for another hour but she couldn't, she sighs in defeat as she gets up from her bed and removed the cloth over her head. Her fever had broken which was a good thing. She stretched her arms and back letting out a yawn.

She headed down to the batcave, she sees her father on the batcomputer working on a case with Selina by his side.

"Morning guys." Helena says walking to her parents.

"Helena." Bruce says.

"Kitten." Selina says while looking over her shoulder with a smile, "Feeling better."

"Yeah actually. Much better. What case are you guys working on?" Helena asked as she stood next to Bruce who was on his chair.

"Yesterday outside of Gotham. There was a military operation experiment but something or someone destroyed the base. Here's some of the footage of the attack before it was destroyed." The dark knight pulls up video footage from the base attack. It was Carnage yet again.

"He's really getting on my nerves." Helena says, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"You really want to stop him do you?" Selina says.

"More than anything."

Bruce spoke up, "Then that's what well do." He pressed a button on his computer as the name Martian Manhunter came up.

The Martian picked up the call from the watchtower, "Bruce."

"J'onn. I will be arriving at the watchtower soon, I will also be bringing in two guests along with me."

"I see. Do you want me to contact the other members of the Justice league to inform them of your arrival?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

With that being said Martine Manhunter hung up, Bruce turned around while getting up from his chair. He pressed a button that was close to the super computer keypad that made a batsuit concealer emerge from the floor. Catwoman, Batman, and Huntress got dressed for the occasion, it was a surprise to Selina that Batman would invite her and Helena to the watchtower.

The dark knight brought Catwoman and Huntress to the hall of justice, Helena was fascinated of all of her surroundings. They entered a room and before they stepped onto the circular platform that could teleported them to the watchtower, Helena hesitated to step in which caught Catwoman and Batman's attention.

"Helena, what's wrong?" Catwoman looked down at her daughter.

"I don't think I can do this. In my dream when I was Jokerized, I killed every hero from the Justice league at the watchtower."

"Huntress, it was only a nightmare. Sometimes we have to come through our darkest times, whether if it's real or not... The truth is I never told anyone this before in my life. Sometimes every night, I remember that very night where my parents died in that alley way. It still haunts me to this day but I learn how to deal with it. You're my daughter, a wayne, and I'm sure that you will be fine."

Helena sighs but didn't respond but Bruce knows that he's right, she breathes calmly as she stepped on the platform.

A light surrounded them, now they were in the watchtower where all of the heroes saw that Batman had brought in two women whom they did not know of to the watchtower. Her catwoman was a dead giveaway but they do not know of the young heroine who stood behind Batman and Catwoman.

Batman does does glare as everyone immediately looks away and they do other thing as if nothing happened. Selina found his glare very sexy and intimidating at the same time as for Helena who found it very awesome and cool. Batman had guided them to the meeting room where the main heroes of the Justice League waited in their seats, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Hawkman, Shazam, and Martian Manhunter.

Batman took his seat while Catwoman and Huntress were in the corner with there arms crossed as he explained mostly everything to them, the enemy known as Carnage, his weakness, and his host, "Once we secure Carnage, we'll bring him to the dungeon at the hall of Justice where he won't escape. As for the meantime, Catwoman and Huntress will stay here in the watchtower. Superman, Wonder Woman, Black Canaryn, Catwoman, and I will find him."

The meeting continues as Huntress began to look at the window to view the earth itself but it wasn't the earth that she was starting at. Her twisted Jokerized reflection kept changing back and forth as she began to get flashbacks of each Justice league hero being killed one by one by her. She started to breathe softly. Soon enough the meeting was over, The flash had brought in some donuts before the meeting started as everyone grabbed one, Huntress was starting to have a sweet tooth. She walked forward to grab a sprinkled donut.

'I wonder if there's a training room here?'

* * *

Huntress took a fighting stance as she prepared herself to fight the holograms which turned into Zolomon Grundy, Cheetah, and Reverse Flash.

Flash, Green Lantern, and Shazam watch her. Huntress and her opponents start to battle, Huntress threw a strong punch to Zolomon Grundy that made the zombie go unconscious, Cheetah charged in with a roar as she tries to lay a scratch on the little girl but she just kept on dodging and countering her attacks at a really fast rate that Flash could keep up with, with one strike Huntress uppercuts Cheetah under her jaw that sends her off the ground, landing on her back unconscious. Reverse flash came in while landing a punch on Huntress's face but she didn't even move at all from the hit, Reverse flash kept running around her as she protected her face as Reverse flash kept striking her body. She concentrates as she hears the whoosh sound from the speedster as she focuses on her spider sense and hearing. She clenched her fists as she dodged Reverse flash's punch and threw one of her own to his chest, breaking his ribs as his heart stopped. The holograms turn off.

"Wow, you're pretty awesome, Huntress." Shazam complimented.

"Thanks Shazam." Huntress smiles as she stretched her arms for a second as she held a green ring to examine it.

Green Lantern looks at his own hand to see the ring from his finger gone, as his outfit disappears as he was originally wearing a flight suit with his name showing.

"How'd you do that?" Green Lantern says, not believing what just happened.

Helena smirks and chuckles, "You weren't concentrating."

Green Lantern frowned at the green as he summoned the ring back to his finger. Turning back to his Lantern form and says with a threat, "You won't do that again."

"Unless if I want to." Huntress quipped as she turned around to the train area to go another round at facing more deadly enemies.

"Man, the first day and she's already getting on my nerves." Green Lantern says he crossed his arms.

"Aw come on, the kid's not that bad." The flash says in defense.

"Yeah, I agree with flash." Helena says as she blocked some more punches, "I'm not that bad. I'm just my mother's daughter after all."

Green Lantern just sighed he continues to watch Huntress train, increasing her strength, speed, awareness, and reflexes.

* * *

Batman, and the other's have entered Gotham as they continued to search for Carnage in Gotham.

"How dangerous is Carnage?" Superman asked the dark knight.

"I'm not sure but I would say he would be close to Doomsday threat level." Batman replies, "Huntress had fought him three times and she was able to take him. The people look at her as a true hero."

"I've seen her on the news. She's extraordinary. She's got potential." Wonder Woman says.

* * *

Huntress was completely exhausted from all the training she was doing. Passing out on the floor. Flash picked her out and ran with speed to her guest room.

"You ok, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Nothing but a little bit of rest can't fix."

"That's good to know. For someone like you, your pretty badass when fighting strong opponents, Reverse flash is my rival. He always beats me but you just took him out with a single punch."

"It takes a lot of concentration and skill to stop a fast moving object even if your not a speedster."

"I could learn a lot from you, Huntress."

"Totally. Truth I always wanted to be a real superhero and now I am with my spider powers. I never chose these power but I still kept on being Huntress."

"Wow. That's Deep. I sometimes think of the same thing when I got my powers."

"Hm... We should hang more."

"Definitely."

Flash instantly left the room so Huntress could get some rest.

* * *

Batman and others have returned to the watchtower with nothing so far. Batman and Catwoman asked Flash to check on Helena but she's wasn't in her room. The entire watchtower full of superheroes searched for her but couldn't find a single trace. This girl was super slippery.

* * *

Huntress swung across Gotham as the people look up and cheered for her. She landed on a roof softly as she walked to the edge minding her own business.

She was happy that she was out of the watchtower for a little while. She just needed to get to get out a little bit but the real truth is that she wanted to get out of there as quick as possible to insure the safety of every hero at the watchtower.

A person riding a glider came up behind Huntress to grab her as they crashed into building are building,

The figure threw her to a glass window, crashing into an office meeting.

"Ow. Ok, that definitely hurts." Huntress tired to get back to her feet but was grabbed by the figure grabbed her by the leg pulling her back outside as the figure punched her with force that causes her body to crash into a wall, the bricks break as she stay in place. The figure riding the glider hovered a few feet away from Huntress who looked at her opponent.

The figure removed the mask to reveal a beautiful woman, Huntress's eyes widen in shock, "Talia al Ghul?"

Talia al ghul charged her to drive her fist to her face but she dodged it in time only for her to punch the prick wall.

Talia looks up at Huntress who was sticking on the wall. What went to Huntress's mind was how she was still alive, the files from Batman's computer said that she was deceased but she didn't care about that right now, Helena wanted to help her.

"Whatever the Lazarus pits did to your mind you are not yourself, Talia."

Talia went to throw in another punch but missed.

"I know that you wanted to take over the world's leaders and Batman himself but deep down I know that you must still care for Bruce and Damian. They even mourned for you"

"Enough of this!"

Talia grabbed Huntress by the throat but Huntress kicked her chest making Talia lose her grip as she chased Huntress down a long alleyway. Huntress wall runs and jumps to the other building as Talia still gave chase, Huntress grabbed a black circular smoke bomb from her utility belt and threw it to the other building across from her to make Talia cover her eyes, she looks ahead to see a horizontal web line in her direction, her stomach hits the web line makes her flip backwards and falls as she receives a few body injuries and one head injury. Huntress jumps off the building to land the ground.

"Talia?" Huntress walks to her body wondering if she's still conscious but no response. Huntress kneels her to her as check for her breathes but there was none, "Oh my god."

Huntress tries to give her CPR but nothing was wokring as Talia's head was dripping blood. Huntress picks up her body to send her to a hospital, the doctor's were doing there work to bring Talia back as Helena was on her phone to make a few calls but she decided to call Alfred.

"Alfred, you're not going to believe this but you should call the others immediately after I tell you this."

* * *

Huntress was sitting on a chair next to the room that Talia is in as Bruce, Selina, and Damian came down the hallway. The doctor came out of the room in the nick of time to inform Huntress of Talia as the others stand behind.

"How is she?"

"She's alright but there's been some memory loss, particularly short term memory. She can't remember the accident or anything that happened to her recently."

"Is it permanent?"

"Only time will tell. She's awake if you want to see her."

"Oh um, maybe I should wait."

"Oh it's fine, just keep it brief I want her to rest."

Huntress and the others enter the room where Talia was looking at the door.

"Mother." Damian was the first to say as she stood next to Huntress.

"Damian." Talia replies in a weak voice as her eyes went for Bruce, "Beloved."

Batman stood in silence for a moment when he broke it, "Talia, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember Deathstroke invading the league of assassins headquarters, my father's death, asking for your help in protecting Damian... That was all I remember."

"You've missed a lot actually, your right on one thing, Deathstroke did all of that but was brought to justice. Due to your injuries you used the Lazarus pit to heal your wounds but it corrupted your mind. It turned you against us, tried to kill Batman and Robin, we thought you died, now your back, got short term memory-" Helena was interrupted by Robin.

"I think you've said enough, Helena."

"Hey, it's Huntress! Superhero name! Not my real name!"

Catwoman chuckles at there brother/sister relationship. Helena cleared her throat

Helena clears her throat, "Anyway, you were badly injured and I took you to this hospital. Couldn't just leave you to die in the cold weather."

Talia was all focused on her, she was right. While she had known of Batman's sidekicks for a while she was starting to see something special about her, she uttered the words, "Thank you."

Huntress smiles, "Likewise. So what should we do now?"

Helena looks at Batman who just grumbled, even he's not so sure himself but he had to go with the next best thing.

All of them had arrived at the batcave. It was mainly unexpected to Alfred, and the four Robins that Talia was still alive. Red Hood wanted to shoot her in the face for being tortured by her and her father Ra's but Huntress's glare stopped him from doing so.

When Talia took a few steps she fell forward but Huntress caught her in time beofre her body could hit the floor, Helena picked up Talia bridle style and walked, placing her on the makeshift cot that's close to the batcomputer. Talia is still able to keep her eyes open as Helena brought an ice pack for her head.

Batman and Robin were just speechless as they just see Helena tending for Talia and her needs. She had done many bad things to the bat-family but it was the use of the Lazarus pits that corrupted her mind but they would still need to keep an eye on her for now.


	10. Huntress's fears come to life

**Note: Happy 2020 guys, may god watch over you for this new year and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Weeks have passed as Talia was getting better after her fight with Huntress which she can't recall which was unfortunate. Truth is, Talia has been getting along with Helena and the others, after she had amnesia she was becoming a better person than what she was before. Damian was still getting used it though and was trying to put away the memories of Talia's evil events in the past. Talia was even developing a good friendship with Selina considering the fact both of them love the same man. Talia had also learned the horrible event that happened to Helena being Jokerized by Deathstroke, she felt bad for her having to live that for the rest of her life, the daughter of the demons head wants to help her like when Helena was helping her with her injuries.

Talia and Selina were training together in the batcave as Helena and Damian were doing the same.

Talia and Catwoman began to throw strikes and counter attacks, sharpening their athleticism and gymnastics. Helena would do the same thing when she fights Damian mainly she wants to be careful with whoever she goes up against and does hold back a lot of strength. Robin's sword almost got a deep cut to Helena's stomach but backed away in time as she backflips with her foot connecting with the sword's handle making it fly off of Damian's hand in the process.

Damian charges her as she kept doing backwards backflips and it was starting to get on his nerves, he fired a grapple gun to grab Helena but the girl got to a standing position to grab it the claw in time, she tossed it aside as she web in Damian's eyes. He rips it off as he growled in anger, Helena is nowhere to be seen from all directions. A pair of small legs wraps around his waist, and he was body pulled up off the ground as Helena used her feet to kick Robin back to the ground. Helena jumps a few feet away from Damian, landed on the railing where the other bat-family suits were. Spider-sense kicked in as she backflips off the railing and sticks to the wall to see Talia with her sword. Helena jumps off the wall to take on Damian's mother as Catwoman does the same with Damian.

The former Robin's, Dick, Jason, and Tim were watching from a distance as Batman was doing the same.

Suddenly the alarm from the batcomputer came off as they rushed to see what the emergency was.

* * *

Huntress landed on the rooftop of an abandoned warehouse, she crawls through the window. She hears a voice as she hangs upside down using a web line as she slowly descends downward to see Scarecrow all alone.

Her feet gently hit the ground as she stood behind Scarecrow. She clears her throat which got Scarecrows attention.

Scarecrow got his scythe and tried to attack Huntress but it was futile. Her skills far exceeded his own. With a single punch she could make him go out cold but where would be the fun in that. Huntress jumps to Scarecrow but he uses his fear gas which caused Huntress to inhale a good amount of it. She coughs and trips on her own feet.

She started to see things from the fear toxin before Crane kill make the killing blow, his scythe was pulled back by a whip, it was Catwoman and with a tap on the shoulder he turned around to see the dark knight as he knocked him out with a single punch. As Scarecrow fell unconscious, Batman grabbed the antidote for Scarecrows toxin, before Batman could use it on Helena she caught his fist and crushed it which caused him to lose his grip dropping the syringe to the ground. Helena lifted Batman off the ground and charged the wall, with incredible strength Batman crashed through the wall by Huntress, Batman felt the impact of his back hitting the ground as Huntress stood on top of Batman as she punched his face multiple times. Robin and the others try to restrain Huntress but she kept fighting them all at once with intent to kill. Red Hood took aim at Huntress from behind who was fighting Nightwing, he was actually using rubber bullets instead of real ones which was a asafe method but he was honestly in the mood to kill something just not right now. Red Hood shoots Huntress in the back of the head, she dropped Nightwing to the ground and turned her attention to Red Hood. She walks forward to Red Hood who was starting to panic as he kept shooting her body with bullets, not even flinching.

"It's going to take more than thst to stop me." Huntress says in a dark voice but was injected with the antidote toxin in the neck by Catwoman, "That did it."

Huntress fell to the ground on her face after that quote was said, Catwoman smirks as she twirls the syringe around her hand like a cowboy with a gun placing it back in its holdster as the others were getting back up from their fight with Huntress. Honestly they were banged up, and she wasn't even holding back or so they thought.

Huntress awoke on a makeshift cot with Talia by her side.

"This seems familiar, doesn't it." Huntress quipped.

Talia smiles, "Indeed."

"What was it like with the League of Assassins, the training with you and Damian?"

Talia was caught off guard by that question, "Well it was challenging for both of us. Truth be told is that Damian climb a mountain at the age of four, first time he climbed he fell and broke his wrist but he made it to the top. Didn't shed a single tear, not once in his life."

"...Wow. That's incredible. I'm sure I wouldn't be able to pull off something like that. And I'm sure that Damian has some heart, he just dosen't show it."

Talia chuckles, "Well he has never been a part of humanity before but I could tell that he is getting used to it. My son and Raven have feelings for one another, they are quite similar."

"Yes, they are. I'm happy for both of them."

"As am I."

Months have passed as Huntress swung across the buildings, doing front and backflips in style, Lucas Fox was able to make two devices for Venom and Carnage, one blocks the soundwaves from harming the symbiote which was for Venom as for the other device that sends loud soundwaves to harm the other was for Carnage to weaken him, Helena was thankful enough to give the device to Venom as she kept the second one to give it to Batman.

She arrived at the center of New York city as she walked around like going through a stroll in the park. She looks to her left to see digital words on a building that said, 'Huntress receives council with the president for her heroism.' Huntress kept staring at the words as a nice old man wearing sun glasses stopped next to her to do the same thing.

"You know, I guess one person can make a difference. Enough said." The man replied with a smirk as Huntress smiled as he continues to walk away as Huntress continues to stay behind.

(**By the way that was Stan Lee, he will be missed greatly, that guy created my childhood hero when was born in 2001. RIP.)**

* * *

Talia was entering the batcave, she walked to the lower level of the enormous cave, she pressed a button to open the container door that was concealing the glider that Talia used to battle Huntress before she got amnesia. When the glass door moved tp the left side the glider was gone. Talia's eyes widen in shock as she hurries to tell the other's that the glider had been stolen.

* * *

The people were starting a Huntress festival to honor Huntress's heroic deeds that is taking place at the white house. The president was giving the announcement. The announcement was going on about Huntress and her great achievements as the people even the children were in Huntress costumes to represent her.

"So I ask all of you, when you are dropping without a parachute, or banks being robbed, or your house is on fire? Who is it that puts out the flames and saves your children?"

"Huntress!" The crowd shouts as they began to cheer and clap and then turn around to see Huntress in her orginal costume swinging in between the crowd while giving them high fives. Huntress leaped with great distance that allowed her to land or stick to the pole on top of the white house.

She jumps off as she landed next to the President of the United States in style, Huntress took a bow and stood straight.

"Well that was quite an entrance, Huntress. Didn't think you were going to make it."

"Neither did I... but I'm actually here for another reason." Huntress stopped her sentence as her voice was slightly breaking into sorrow but she kept it under control as she continues, "There is a strong opponent that's very dangerous and deadly, calls itself Carnage, he's the red symbiote or alien that I fought at Jump city, his real name is Cletus Cassidy. I feel like that it's my fault for bringing him here but when I defeat him once and for all, I'll be thinking about retiring."

The crowd gasped in surprise at that. The President speaks into the microphone.

"So your saying is that, you will be done with this?"

"Yes."

"But do you think you'll ever come back someday?"

"...I don't know, honestly. I'm just trying to do the right thing and that's to keep all of you safe. I will just always keep making enemies if I continue to be a hero, they'll start to go after me even the people I care about. I don't want that to happen. Ever, even if I've only been a hero for nearly a year. This will be my choice, sometimes the hardest choices require the strongest wills." Huntress says as looks down with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes again as her spider senses went off. She looks up at the to see a figure that's flying in the distance heading straight for the festival as she points to it for the president to see what the little girl was looking at.

"What is that?" The president said as the crowd looks in the direction of the flying figure.

"I'm not sure really." Huntress replies as she began to get a closer look at the see the figure as it came a little close. It wore a dark black slightly scratched cloak along with a hood to hide its identity as it had green colored eyes, the chest was revealing some leather clothing as well as it had pale hands with sharp black nails. The figure puts a hand out as the glider released a pumpkin bomb.

Huntress looks back the president with a rush, "Get out of here now!"

"Everyone! Evacuate immediately! We're under attack!" The President said within the microphone as the people quickly rushed out to get to safety, the president's guardians pull out their pistols as others pulled out assault rifles.

Huntress stood in front of the president, The figure threw the bombs from a far distance as it hits the white house and the people, the figure laughs manically, Huntress jumps off the edge as the figure passed them allowing Huntress to shoot a web line at the glider for Huntress to go along for the ride.

The cloaked figure looks over the shoulder to see Huntress hanging on to the web line as she climbs up while the glider still travels with intense speed.

"What have you done! Those were innocent people you monster!" Huntress yelled out as she sees Metropolis in the distance. The figure didn't speak at all. The glider kept moving at high speeds as it kept turning left to right from building to building allowing Huntress to slam into them really hard enough to make her slightly unconscious. The villain pulled out a pumpkin bomb that transformed into a double sided blade to cut Huntress's web line to make Huntress fall off and land on top of a taxi. Huntress moans in pain that's coming from her back, she rolled over as her front body hits the sidewalk while the people surrounded her but the villain was hovering a few feet away in the air laughing as the villain picked up Huntress's body bridal style and flew away.

"Wake up little hunter, wake up." The villain with a echo, Huntress couldn't move a muscle at all as she was against the wall with her arms chained up, "Your not dead, yet."

The villain continues, "You are an extraordinary creature, Huntress. You and I are not so different."

"I'm not like you, you are a murderer."

"Well, I chose my path and you chose the way of the hero and they found you amusing for a while, the people of the world. But the one thing they love for than a hero is to see a hero fail, fall, and die trying. Inspite of everything you've done for them, eventually they'll hate you. Why bother?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

The villain walked back and forth with her hands behind her back, "Here is the real truth, there are 7 billion people in this world and those teaming masses exist for the soul purpose of lifting the few exceptional people on to their shoulders. You and me, we are both exceptional." The figure now moved close to Huntress's face to left up her chin, her eyes were still trying to make up what her opponents actual face looked like but couldn't see clearly, "I could crush you like the arachnid you are right now but where would be the fun in that."

"...Who are you really?"

The villain hesitated for a moment until the figure removed the hood to reveal the one person Huntress didn't want to encounter. It was the Huntress who laughs.

With that Huntress's enemy walked away leaving Huntress all alone still unable to move. She suddenly felt her body getting weak and weak by the second.

* * *

Catwoman make her way to the batcave, walking down the stairs as she see everyone of the bat-family in silence with Batman at the supercomputer trying to find Helena's location.

"Anything Bruce?" Selina said

"Well we found this usb device next to the batcomputer, not sure what's on here yet." Damian says as he approached her, "Father."

Bruce Wayne installed the usb as it was loading a video, words started to form at the screen as it said, 'For Helena Kyle Wayne.'

The video starts to play a calliope of some sort, something that would be related to a clown as the lyrics came up with horrifying images of the Huntress who laughs appeared on the screen as she began to sing.

"Grinning down through the gates

Watch the night suffocate

All the light as it smothers the sun

I can tell by the moon

You'll be joining me soon

As a guest in my fortress of fun!

And I can't wait to see you

And once again free you

Released from your humorless air

Someday I will replace

That big frown on your face

With a smile and a murderous glare

We are two of a kind

Violent, unsound of mind

You're the yin to my yang, can't you see?

And if I were to leave

You would grumble and grieve

Face it, hunter, you'd be lost without me

You'd be lost (You'd be lost)

You'd be lost (You'd be lost)

Face it, hunter, you'd be lost without me!

I'm just trying to show you

Just how well I know you

I understand just how you feel

Threw your reason away

'Cause you had one bad day

And your mind let go of the wheel

Still we're fated to battle

You pout and I prattle

Don't you ever tire of this game?

But you'll not make it end

'Cause I'm your only friend

We are opposites but we're the same

We are two of a kind

Violent, unsound of mind

You're the yin to my yang, can't you see?

And if I were to leave

You would grumble and grieve

Face it, hunter, you'd be lost without me!

You'd be lost (You'd be lost)

You'd be lost (You'd be lost)

Face it, hunter, you'd be lost without me!

We have so many wonderful stories

I have studied the mind of this hunter

A hero with no praise or glory

Just her cape and her cave and her...

Meow

Aahhhahahahoooohohohhahah!

We are two of a kind

Violent, unsound of mind

You're the yin to my yang, can't you see?

And if I were to leave

You would grumble and grieve

Face it, Huntter, you'd be lost without me!

You'd be lost (You'd be lost)

You'd be lost (You'd be lost)

Face it, Hunter, you'd be lost without me!"

The video stopped as it began to go to livestream as the world began to see it. The members of the justice league and the Teen Titans.

Someone was holding a camera as it was showing Huntress in chains bloodied and beaten, Huntress who laughs approached Huntress as another voice began to laugh in a background, it was Carnage.

"Tell me Huntress, are you anything like me?"

Helena didn't say a word as she spat in Huntress who laughs face, Huntress who laughs gave a punch to Helena's face as she unlocked the chains that caused Helena to fall on her face.

"Very poor choice of words, Hahahahahaha." Huntress who laughs says as Carnage passed down a crowbar to her pale hand.

"Oh no." Red Hood says with shock as Huntress who laughs began to beat Helena down to the ground. Jokerized Robin came in the camera view to scratch Helena's cheek with his sharp nails as his sharp teeth showing on camera. Damian and Talia gasps in shock at what he has become.

Huntress who laughs picked up Helena by her hair as she made a red smiley face on Helena's lips with her own blood in front of the camera, "Look at your hero. This child is not your savior, she is nothing. Just a chip off the old block. The same old joke where as I am the punchline, I am the Huntress who laughs. So are you anything like me?"

"I-I'm nothing like you."

"Of course you are, you just don't know it yet." Huntress who laughs says as she bites her arm with her sharp teeth that causes Helena screaming in pain, Huntress who laughs removed her teeth out of Helena's arm which drew blood on her teeth.

Carnage laughs, "That was good. We've done our job but now I want a bonus."

Carnage picked up Helena by her throat as his other hand turned into an axe, "Between the three of us, there won't be enough left of Huntress to fit in a matchbox but we'll try, won't we."

Huntress who laughs stopped Carnage from doing anything, "Let's not kill her yet."

"And what if they do manage to find us?" Jokerized Robin asked.

"They will find out. So now we have our prize, let's finish this video with a bang." Huntress who laughs pulled put a pistol to shoot the camera ending the livestream.

Batman got off his chair in shock as Selina covered her mouth with her hands. He began to type on his computer to track Talia's glider, the location showed on the computer. Ichabod, that's 60 miles outside of Gotham.

"I'll get the batwing ready." Nightwing says as Tim, Talia, and, Jason follow him. Batwing takes off exiting the batcave. Damian, Selina, Batwoman, and Batman enter the Batmobile. They drive going at accelerated speeds to make it as fast as they could. Helena's life was on the line.

They made it to the abandoned city and the place they went to first was Scott's toys, the same place where the Dollmaker was kidnapping innocent children and turning them into horrible creations. They entered through the windows in silence as they walked quietly. They enter the enormous part of the building where Damian first met the Dollmaker.

A maniacal laughter was heard on the other side of the area, "Guess I could say you're all on a hunt."

Damian growls in anger at the sight of Carnage, "Psychopath! You'll pay for this!"

"Where is she!" Catwoman yells while the everyone else gets their weapons out. A gate opened up from the otherside of the room which reveals Huntress who laughs with her hands behind her back as Jokerized Robin was next to her.

"Isn't this amazing. The whole bat-family back together again, just as I always pictured our reunion." Huntress who laughs says with a horrifying smile as she took out a chain connected with a batarang as the other hand held a scythe, "This could be like a game. Fight me and try to save Huntress at the same time."

Carnage laughs again, "Man I wish I brought some snacks with me but your blood will be my dessert."

Venom came out of nowhere to slam Carnage to the ground and be thrown into a wall heading outside enduring the cold snow, everyone turned there attention on Huntress who laughs and Jokerized Robin, then they battle. Punches and kick were being thrown, blocked, deflected. Huntress who laughs grabbed Catwoman's foot to throw her body to Talia as they both fell to the ground, Batwoman and Red Hood fire there bullets to hit Huntress who laughs but she moving too fast as she hides with the darkness. She drops down in between Red Hood and Batwoman and knocks them out.

Jokerized Robin took out all three Robins, Batman was the only one facing him. Jokerized Robin dug his claws into his skin from the forearms, legs, and back, avoiding his chest armor as he laughs. Jokerized Robin grabbed Batman by the throat and lifted him off the ground but Jokerized Robin was slammed to the ground by Venom and bit his head off. Everyone gasps at the sight except for Huntress who laughs, she still had a smile to her face.

Venom turned his attention to Huntress who laughs, "Where is Helena?!"

"If you want to know that you'll have to find her yourself." Huntress who laughs glider came in from the roof as she hoped on it, "But you better hurry, she dosen't have much time left."

With that Huntress who laughs just simply laughs her way out of the building as Batwing was following her.

The group checked the building but didn't find Helena anywhere, they began to split up and search the other buildings.

* * *

Helena awoke in warehouse laying on her stomach surrounded in a pool of her own blood, she was able lift her head up to see a digital timer rigged with explosives, there was only a minute left. She looks ahead to see only ome door ahead of her. She crawled her way to the door but with the amount of blood that she lost and the injures she couldn't move faster.

* * *

The group couldn't find Helena anywhere in the other buildings, Batman was on a rooftop to search for other buildings until he spotted one up on the snowy hills. The Dark knight tells the others as they get in the vehicles.

* * *

Helena lifts herself to grab the nob but it was locked and with her injuries she couldn't break down the door with ease, she places her against the door as she looks at the timer, 10 more seconds left. She gave her last calmly breath away as she closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks.

* * *

The Batmobile and Batwing reach the front of the building, they quickly get off the run to the door but the building exploded, the shockwaves send them all back landing on the cold snow.

Catwoman gasped at the sight, "No!"

Everyone ran to the destroyed warehouse, the started to remove the rubble. Batman moved a big chunk of metal as he saw the body of his daughter. Her uniform was still intact as a few burnt marks were shown. Batman kneels and picks Helena up off the rubble. The other's approached Batman as he turned around.

Catwoman feel to her knees as she began to cry her eyes out, Talia knees beside her for comfort. Venom, Nightwing, Batwing, Batwoman, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin all look down in sadness but what the others didn't notice was Damian wiping away tear that formed at the corner of his eye even with the mask hiding it.

"...I never thought that you actually cared, brother." Someone spoke in a quiet and weak tone.

That caused Catwoman and the others to raise their heads up even Batman. Catwoman got up and walked to Batman as her eyes were looking at Helena.

"...Helena?"

Helena opened her eyes as she gave a weak, "Hey guys."

Catwoman covered her mouth with her hands at seeing the sight of her daughter still alive, Batman was left speechless. He carefully puts Helena down as she was kneeling with one leg.

"How are you-" Batman says but Helena interrupted him.

"Nothing can take me down, dad. But my body still definitely hurts a lot but I heal fast. Wait, what happened to Huntress who laughs or Carnage?"

"Huntress who laughs got away."

"So did Carnage." Venom added in.

Huntress gets back up standing straight in a hurry, "Contact Alfred, tell him to activate the Wayne manor security. Damian do the same thing for the Titans. let's go."

Damian pulled out his phone to contact Raven as Batman activated his comlink to the batcomputer, "Alfred, activate the Wayne Manor security now!"

"Right away, sir."

The conlink turns off as Batwing conlink came on, "Guys, Huntress who laughs is heading into Metropolis, I'm still on her tail."

Batman turns on his comlink, "Keep following her. We'll be there shortly."

The bat-family walks to the vehicles while Helena sees the horn of her purple mask under the rubble, she shoots a web line to pull her mask back to her hand as she puts it on, "I'm coming for you, Huntress who laughs."

They make there way to Metropolis as fast as possible, Helena stayed silent in the batmobile as she gets her mind to stay clear, her eyes are closed, and her breathing is soft. The batmobile stops in place in an opened area in the forest and so does the batwing as it lands safely on the ground, and in the distance ahead was jump city. They will go on foot from there.

Batman contacted Batwing, "Batwing report."

"Alright Batman, Huntress who laughs just landed on helicopter pad and is just standing in place not really doing anything. And I don't see Carnage anywhere."

"We'll worry about him later, our only priority is Huntress who laughs."

Suddenly they heard web lines being shot as Helena was swing between the trees heading into the city as the rest follow her. Batwing sends a becon in the sky to show his location at a tall skyscraper, Huntress sticks to the wall of the tall building as wall runs upward and shoots web lines to launch herself up further, she lands on the helipad to see Huntress who laughs standing a few feet away from her as it began to rain. Helena didn't say a word as she had an angry glare on her face, her cape was flowing with the wind as Huntress who laughs just had a smiley face, just wearing all leather with a black mask that was the same as Helena's with her green eyes showing. A report helicopter comes in as it shines a light at the incident where reporter Lois Lane was speak to the cameraman.

"There is a showdown between Huntress and other who refers to herself as Huntress who laughs, it appears that both of them are going to be fighting one another. The question is, Who will survive?"


	11. Ending

**Note: So this will be my last chapter for this story. I don't think that I can see that a sequel can be possible because I just wanted to make one Batman comic story with two unstoppable enemies that I thought would be interesting to add and College is gonna keep me busy for a while as well.** **Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this final chapter.** **Oh and be sure to look up the songs on YouTube when you reach at the end of chapter, you'll know it when you see it.** **See you guys later. Peace out.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Helena Faces Her Twisted Reflection, Funeral, And Ending

As the helicopter continues to hover in the air shining a light at the two girls standing on the helipad, Helena and Huntress who laughs just stared at each other as thunder was clashing loudly. The bat-family made it to the rooftop as they see two Helena's having a stare down. No one was saying a word at all. It was just rain, and thunder.

Helena was now walking forward to Huntress who laughs as she began to do the same. Catwoman was about to run after her but Batman stopped her.

Helena stopped as Huntress who laughs stood right in front of her. They now stare into each other's souls.

Neither one of them moved an inch at all as the rain poured down.

In sync like a mirror both of them threw a punch but they grabbed their fists as they began to push each other back, Helena was much stronger than Huntress who laughs because she never had spider powers like Helena.

Helena and Huntress who laughs continue to battle one another, throwing kicks, punches and blocks, both of them hit each other in the jaw as blood was bursting out of their mouth. Helena's spider senses alerted her as Huntress's glider in from behind as Helena jumped backwards, as she landed on her feet she looked up to see Huntress who laughs on her glider with her arms crossed with a smile.

"It's like looking in a mirror, well almost." Huntress who laughs says.

Helena growls at her, "What's your ultimate goal, Huntress?"

"Hahahahahaha, oh you will see soon enough. But for now, let's see how quick you are." Huntress who laughs grabbed hold of two metal pumpkins that turned into metal sharp disks as she threw it Helena.

"Uh-oh." Helena jumps back while doing a tornado backflips as the disks miss her body, as continues to dodge the disks, Huntres moves her glider to the report helicopter and fired a rocket at the tail rotor. Which caused it to spin out of control. Helena sees the helicopter descending down, she webs up the pumpkin disks as she dives down.

She shoots web lines to launch herself faster as she rapidly shoots webs between two buildings to stick to the helicopter, the helicopter stops when it nearly hits the ground allowing Lois and her crew to safely get off.

Huntress landed on the ground as she saw Huntress who laughs charging at her riding her glider laughing.

Helena jumps up and web swings between buildings as Huntress who laughs follows in pursuit. Helena continues to swing as she looks back at Huntress who laughs catching up.

Helena wall runs off the side of a building, she jumps off to turn around to shoot at Huntress who laughs in the eyes, Huntress who laughs ripped off the webs to search for Helena but couldn't find her in sight. Suddenly Helena popped up in front of her to punch her in the face as her body fell off the glider and landed on top of a taxi car and went unconscious.

Huntress who laughs opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room with no vents, or windows. a table was in front of her with a lamp next to her as she was sitting in a chair handcuffed, the door opened up in front of her as Gordon came in as he sat on the otherside of the table.

"Evening, Commissioner. Care to tell me where I am." Huntress who laughs says with a chuckle.

"You're in GCPD. Why are you here?" Jim asked with a serious look.

"Just wanted to see some familiar faces. In my world which is Negative earth 22, my mind has been set right and now I'm here in your world."

"Ok...How did you get here on this earth?"

"Well technology actually, as you can see when you stripped me of my devices, I took a device from the government that allows me to travel to other earth's. I believe it is called the quantum trigger."

Jim says nothing as he got up from his chair, turned around and began to walk to the door.

"Would you like to know how I killed Barbra from my earth?"

This caused Gordon to stop his tracks and looked back at Huntress who laughs.

Commissioner Gordon exited the room leaving Huntress who laughs all alone to herself, when the lights suddenly turned on Helena appeared behind her who was suddenly hiding in the darkness. Helena used her land to shove Huntress's head to the table with force. Huntress who laughs placed a hand on her throbbing head as Helena walked to the other side of the table.

"Never start with the head, the victim gets fuzzy, he can't feel the next-" Helena cuts off Huntress who laugh's sentence when she punched her hand on the table with force, Huntress didn't make a sound at all from the hit, "See."

Helena sits on the chair as she looks at Huntress who laughs dead in the eyes, "Well, here I am."

"Ah. It amazes me that you are truly one of a kind, have you taken your time to consider my offer?"

"No, I'm never joining you."

"Never say never, Helena. Truth is, you let many people die and you didn't disappoint. See to the people you are just a freak, like me. Soon enough they will cast you out like a leaper. See I'm not a monster, I'm just ahead of the curve."

Helena wanted to change the subject, "Why do you want to kill me?"

"Hahahahahaha. I don't want to kill you. What would I do without you. You'd be lost without me."

"Well I want to kill you, for everything that you've done. The code won't allow me but I won't even hesitate to take your life anyway."

"Hmm, Father's moral code. That's mainly the reason why he's going to lose his family, one by one. To me he's just as crazy as the rest of the criminals."

"And what does that make you?"

"I'm only human."

"No, you're a demon."

"Oh, like Raven? You know she was devastated when I showed her how Damian turned out on my earth, she fell to her knees and whimpered, cried for mercy before Damian bit off her throat. Would definitely love to pay her a visit."

Helena tossed the table aside in rage as she grabbed Huntress who laughs by the throat, "Stay away from her!"

"Haha. Why don't I pay mother or father a visit."

Helena growls in anger that she throws Huntress who laughs to the walls, Helena walked forward to give Huntress a punch to the face, "You won't go near them or anyone else."

Huntress was on her knees laughing through the pain as she looked up at Helena, "Struck a nerve, did I?"

Helena yells, "I won't let you hurt my family!" Helena than punches right and left at Huntress's face. The blood spilling out of her mouth as she just laughs it out. The Justice league even the Titans were watching it all unfold with the cameras hidden within the room. Helena looks down at Huntress who laughs after giving her her most lethal punches, nearly falling unconscious. She breathes softly as she looked at her gloves now covered in blood before exciting the room, "Don't think this is over between us. The next time I come back and if I see gone I will kill you."

The doors locked up behind her as she walked down the hallway. Entering the elevator going down to the main level, she takes a stop at the hall of justice entering the hall of heroes as the main Justice league members were waiting for her.

Helena stopped in front of the table that had the JL logo on it, where the other hero's stared at her. Huntress who laughs was seen on the big screen as the titans were seen on the side screen.

"You know you can't kill her, Helena. We'll use the quantum trigger to send her back to her world." Wonder Woman assured the little girl.

"We can't. All I've ever wanted to do was kill her from the start when I stared into her eyes. There was no happiness, love, or any other emotion, there was only darkness. Whatever what was left of that Helena Wayne is dead." Helena says as she looks at Amazonian demi-goddess and other hero's, she continues as her voice began to break in sorrow as tears began to fall, "There is nothing any of you can do, once she escapes and I'm telling you... Once she escapes, she'll kill every single of you, your families and loved ones. Trusts me, I've seen it all before in my dream. The horrors she's done, and the slaughters she committed to her earth. If we send her back, she'll come back here again. I can't afford it."

Helena continued, "Clark, If it wasn't for me Lois wouldn't be here and neither would your son, you have to at least understand that."

Superman stood up from his chair, he just closed his eyes and started to breathe softly. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to her, he loved Lois. Wait- "Wait, what did you say?"

Helena took a second to realize what he was taking about until it hit her, she scratched the back of her head and chuckled nervously, "Oh. I might've sensed that Lois is...pregnant. Surprise."

Superman just simply sat back on his chair with a shocked expression on his face, not saying a word, Wonder Woman was snapping her finger at Superman's face trying to break him out of his trance, nothing.

Helena chuckles nervously, "Oops. Sorry. Maybe I'll just go, I need to think things through for a while."

With that Helena walks down the hallway leaving the heroes to themselves, figuring out what to do with Huntress who laughs or helping Superman instead.

Huntress was peacefully swinging across Metropolis, web line after web lines as she was sees Gotham city in her sights. She sighed as she landed on the roof of Wayne manor.

She entered the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal still in her Huntress outfit. She eats her cereal in silence then after she finishes, she cleans her plate as she stared at the window looking at Gotham city and started to sing 'I Started A Joke by Becky Hanson'

"I started a joke. Which started the whole world crying. But I didn't see, That the joke was on me. I looked at the skies running my hands over my eyes, I fell out of bed hurting my head from things that I said. I started to cry. Which started the whole world laughing. I looked at the skies running my hands over my eyes, I fell out of bed hurting my head from things that I said. I finally died. Which started the whole world living. If I'd only seen, That the joke was on me."

Someone cleared their throat making Helena jump in surprise, she turned to see Jason leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"How you ever thought about becoming a singer?" Jason Todd says with a smirk.

"No, and I don't intend to." Helena replies an annoying tone.

Jason in his uniform walks and stood beside Helena as they stared at the city.

"We saw what happened with the Huntress who laughs when you visited her, truth is you surprised me when you were behind her."

"I just want her to die so badly that you have no idea. I'll watch her from the batcomputer, and that's starting now. 24/7."

Jason chuckled, "I said the same thing when I wanted to kill Joker. Truth is, I wanted to shoot you in the head when you were Jokerized. Don't tell Selina I said that."

Helena slightly laughs, "Dude, she'll skin you alive."

Jason laughs at his sister's comment as Helena did the same.

Days have gone by as Huntress who laughs still remained in her cell who was still sitting in the same chair, there has been no sighting of Carnage just yet. New years eve was right around the corner but Helena was way too occupied with watching Huntress who laughs on the batcomputer, her eyes were red and baggy, barely slept at all, she refused to talk to anyone and was just drinking coffee trying to stay awake but she kept falling asleep over and over. She even started to play the song that Huntress who laughs made for her on the usb to see if it can help keep her awake.

"We'll she wasn't kidding when she said she'd watch her 24/7." Jason says from the balcony where the stairs were as Dick, Tim, Damian, Talia, Selina, and Bruce stood next to him.

Damian chose to walk down the stairs first as he apapproached Helena sitting in Bruce's chair, "Helena, you need rest. You've been watching that clown for days. Barely slept at all, your tired, and delusional. All of us are here to help you, I could watch over for you as the rest take turns."

Helena didn't say a single word as she continued to look at the screen, all that was heard was just silence, but she broke it while she got up from the chair and looked to her right to stare at Damian in the eyes, "Ok go ahead, but just to clarify. She's my enemy, she's death itself. There's nothing that I want more then to see her dead at my feet. I let Deathstroke live because I wanted to be better than what he turned me into but this is different with Huntress who laughs. I can't allow the world to fall into chaos like she did on her earth. She'll come after all of us one by one. She knows who we are, she knows everything that the Batman knows, she'll know what our breaking point is and she'll use that against us. If she even takes a single step out of that cage I'm coming for her and you can't stop me."

With that Helena walks away from the monitor as she walked up the stair heading back to Wayne manor to let Damian take the first watch as she entered her room to get some rest.

Hours have gone by as the family was taking watch of Huntress who laughs but they decided to take a break after a few hours of watching. Helena awoke when she saw the darkness and white snow flakes descending from her tall window, she rises from her bedside and stretches.

She opens her window to feel the refreshing cool breeze, thanks to the small symbiote portion that Venom gave her, her normal clothing morphed into her black Huntress outfit. She leaps off of the edge as she swings to Gotham city.

She began to run across rooftops, leaping over the buildings. She sticks to the side of a building watching over the city. The winds blew soft as her cape flows with it.

Helena sighed in boredom as she lands on the pavement without taking any damage to her legs. She walks to a near Subway eat fresh restaurant, mainly she gets anything for free because she's the hero which was thankful. She ordered a spicy Italian footlong sandwich, toasted with pepper Jack cheese and lettuce and cucumbers. She sits at a nearby table to eat her sandwich in silence. It was freaking amazing she couldn't deny that.

'Bet Huntress who laughs probably eats bones and guts like Killer Croc.' Huntress thinks with a smirk on her face.

After Huntress finished her sandwich, she exits through the door as she walks down with her hands on her hips. She arrived at the center of the city as she sees the enormous Christmas tree that's lit up.

Huntress smiles at the sight of seeing everyone around her having a good time with their families that she needs to the same with hers. She jumps in the air and swings back to Wayne manor.

Helena takes out her phone with one hand as she swings with the other and talks to Eddie on the phone.

"Hello?" Eddie says.

"Hi Eddie." Helena replies in a sweet voice.

Eddie smiles, "Hey Helena, what's up, how are you?"

"I'm good actually. Um do you want to come and hangout with me and the bat-family at Wayne manor? You and Venom?"

"**I would be alright with that.**" Venom says to Eddie.

"Yeah sure kiddo. Whatever you want."

She was kicked in the back midair making her land on the street as the ground break apart. She gets up from the rubble as she looks behind her to see her first strongest enemy appear before her and it was Carnage.

Huntress puts her phone to her ear as she says to Eddie through the phone, "Carnage is here. Be sure to bring your device and contact Batman."

With that she hangs up the phone as she puts it away. She ran forward to Carnage with speed as he did the same, both of them block and attack one another. Huntress performed a back flip to dodge Carnage tendrils but they grabbed her legs and trashed her body around hitting wall and cars, the tendrils throw Huntress through a wall, office people gasps in shock at the sight of Carnage who was outside laughing. Carnage charges at Huntress who was lying on her back, in reflex she does a backflip to dodge Carnage's fist that connected to the ground as Huntress sticks to the ceiling.

"Why don't you come down and fight me like a girl."

"Hm, I don't suppose I can convince you to come up here and fight like a spider." Huntress replies back with a smirk, Carnage roars as he jumps with speed punching Huntress to the second level of the business building, crashing through the floor as she hits the ceiling on her back and falls to the ground on his face.

"Ow." Huntress simply said as she gets back up, it wasn't too painful thanks to her high pain tolerance. Carnage grabbed Huntress by the neck from behind, "Dammit."

* * *

Batman and others were grappling across streets as Batwing was flying above the buildings to search for Huntress or Carnage. Venom was doing the same as he was on the otherside of Gotham.

They see the path of destruction to buildings as streets as they began to follow it. On a rooftop they see a lot of people streaming and filming Wayne Enterprise's rooftop as they look up to see Huntress being grabbed by the throat. Catwoman gasps at the sight of her daughter in danger. They quickly rush to Wayne Enterprises.

* * *

Carnage laughs it out as he began to choke the life out of Huntress.

"Have any last words? Oh that's right your being suffocated. So, are you ready to die Huntress?"

"Has...anyone...ever...told...you."

"Told me what?"

"Your...breathe stinks."

Huntress was only seeing darkness for a split second as she going unconscious but she shoots web at Carnage's eyes. He let's go Huntress as she falls down passing the W Enterprises logo.

She regained consciousness in time to web swing back to the roof. She does a superhero landing as she starred back at Carnage.

Huntress smirks as she threw three circular devices aroud the rooftop, Carnage looks back at her in confusion and laughs at her, "You missed."

"No I didn't." Huntress says as she pressed a button on her right gauntlet. It circular devices glowed a blue color as loud soundwaves were heard. Carnage screams in pain as he grips his head while the symbiote was getting crazy. He tries to run for the edge but was pulled back by a black web. Carnage landed on his stomach as he looks up to see Venom.

"That's right. You didn't know, our kind is weak to sound and fire." Venom says as gave a punch to Carnage's face and stomach, "We're going to enjoy this for all the pain you caused us."

Carnage continues to receive more lethal deadly punches from Huntress, Venom and the bat-family. Batman also threw the soundwave device to the ground and created powerful soundwaves as well creating more noise thanks to Lucas Fox. As Carnage continues to scream in agonizing pian, the symbiote jumped out of it's host to reveal Cletus Cassidy who was now just a regular man. In reflex before the symbiote could bond with anyone else Huntress webbed up the symbiote like a cocoon, surrounding every area to be sure that not one small portion of the red symbiote can escape. She drops it and shoots another web line at it to be a rope and hands it over to Venom.

"Drop this in someplace with a lot heat, maybe a volcano or something." Huntress says to Venom.

"Got it." After that Venom took off to someplace else as Huntress turned around to see Cletus Cassidy getting back up to his feet, he was punched in the face knocking him back to the ground again but was laughing like the psychopath he is.

"Who put you up to this?" Huntress says trying to get some info off of him.

Cassidy chuckles, "Would you like to know, well let's say that it was just a distraction to keep you all here."

"Lead by who?!" Huntress says to Cassidy with anger in her eyes.

"Huntress who laughs, you see, I made a little stop to visit her cell before I came over here to attack you set off by her."

Huntress punched Cassidy in the face omce again to knock him out. Catwoman pulls her back to try to get her to calm down as her little girl cried, placing her head on Catwoman's stomach to let a few tears out, Catwoman gently stroked her daughter's hair for comfort. Her senses kicked in again as she hears an explosion from a distance, she immediately stopped crying as looked around Gotham but there was no fire in anything of the buildings.

Suddenly everyone's comlink went on in sync to only hear a young girls laughter and they know who it was.

"Hahahahahaha. Looks like you've dealt with Carnage, didn't think he could be beaten after all but that doesn't matter anyway."

"Where are you?" Huntress growls through her comlink.

"I'm at the place you call home. Better hurry though, Pennyworth needs some cleaning up to do." Huntress who laughs says with evil as shotgun bullets are heard from in the background.

"Alfred!" Batman shouts in the comlink but he was too busy trying to shoot the Huntress who laughs. Helena jumps off the building to web swing to Wayne manor as Batman and the other's do the same. Batman was going much more faster than the other's because he needed to insure Alfred's safety because he was the closest to a father figure to him since the day his parents died in that alley.

Helena crashed through the window as she saw the whole house was nothing but a big mess. She enters the entrance to the batcave and saw the damage to the place but her real goal was finding Alfred. The batcomputer and the other devices, even the vehicles were destroyed, just lit up in flames.

"Alfred!" Helena calls out. The others enter the cave too as they began to search for Alfred. They heard a cough echoing within the caves surroundings, they run further within the cave to the noise as they get close, they see Alfred laying on a ledge of a waterfall as blood was spilling out of his mouth as they see a bullet hole in his chest.

"Alfred, no." Batman's voice broke between his words as he kneels close to his father figure as Helena does the same as she holds Alfred's right hand. He picks up Alfred's head as he opened his eyes weakly.

"Bruce..." Alfred said with a weak voice.

"No, don't say anything Alfred, save your strength."

"Don't add me to the weight that you carry, Master Bruce... Helena remember, with great power comes great responsibility." Alfred says as his breathing begins to soften, as he closes his eyes and let his final breath out.

Batman's eyes widen with shock as Helena was just clouded with grief and sadness that it caused her not pay attention when Alfred was speaking his last words. the others stayed silent as their tears began to fall as for Damian who just looked down in sorrow. They heard a laughter from the batcave as it let back to the main room. Helena get to her feet to walk back to the batcave to find the Huntress who laughs sitting on the chair that was in front of the damaged batcomputer. The others caught up to her with Batman carrying Alfred's body. Nightwing quickly pulled a nearby lever to activate the emergency cave sprinklers on the roof as it puts out the fire as everyone's outfits started to get wet.

"The old man fought bravely, too bad you couldn't see how much of a fight he was able to put up... Just like before I killed him on my earth. Hahahahahaha."

Hearing her maniacal laughter made Helena clenched her fists in anger which caused her to charge with speed at Huntress who laughs but dodged her attack as the chair was destroyed on impact for the punch. Helena looked to her left to see Huntress who laughs just stand in one place with her hands behind her back. Her glider came in through the roof of the cave behind her as she uses a cable which wrapped around Helena by the the neck as she pulled into the air as Huntress who laughs takes off through the roof of the batcave and Wayne manor.

A few miles out Huntress who laughs just laughs loudly as she threw Helena into a wall leading into a burnt up warehouse. Helena falls to the dirt as she tries to get back up but sees a pumpkin bomb in front of her, it explodes as it sends Helena back into a brick wall breaking it to pieces as damaged her uniform in the process.

Huntress who laughs jumps off the glider in front of Helena as she struggles to get back to her feet, "Misery, misery, that's what you've chosen. I offered you friendship the first time we met and you spat in my face."

Huntress who laughs punched Helena in the gut as she went for the face but Helena ducked in time, Huntress who laugsh knees her in the face as she delivered a punch to Helena's face as blood dropped out of her mouth. Huntress wbo laughs uppercut Helena as she went flying off the ground. Huntress who laugsh kept on attacking Helena with deadly strikes as she kicked Helena in the chest letting her back hit a wall as the little girl fell to her stomach. Helena looks up in a weak state and tries to shoot a web at Huntress who laughs but she stomped her boot to Helena's wrist.

"You've given out your last web, Helena. You could've stopped me when you had the chance but now you've pissed me off. I'm gonna finish off your family next, nice... and slow."

Helena looks at Huntress who laughs with anger in her eyes once again as adrenaline starts to run through her veins, Huntress who laughs pulled out a two kitchen blades as she made the final killing blow but her wrists were grab before the blades made contact with Helena's skin. Helena continues to get back up slowly as she held a tight grip to Huntress's hands as she growls. Helena's kicked Huntress in the chest that sends her flying across the area where her back hits a brick wall.

Helena webs up Huntress's legs which caused her to trip. Helena shoots two web lines to the brick behind Huntress who laughs and pulls it down with ease. The brikc wall crushed Huntress who laughs, soon enough the corrupted Jokerized Helena Wayne was slowly getting out of the rubble but was also grabbed by the throat by Helena and was thrown to another as Helena landed in front of her amd continues to beat her. Soon enough Helena grabbed her by the throat.

"Your suppose to be the good guy. You took an oath to never take a life."

"Why not? I have the power!... The power." Helena stops for a moment when her memory hits her when Alfred says that with great power, comes great responsibility.

Two figures appeared behind Helena as if they were representing her own good and bad side.

"She is beaten. Let your devotion to Justice temper your rage."

"She took one of your family members away, nearly ruined your life. Become what you have trained to be, an agent of Vengeance. She knows who you are, If this girl lives, Huntress dies."

Helena continues to look at Huntress with a mad straight face, "Helena Kyle Wayne may die but Huntress... never."

The figures disappear as Helena Wayne lets Huntress who laugsh go as she fell to her knees as Helena took a few steps back.

"Let me help you."

Helena offers her hand to Huntress who laughs but pushes it away as she slowly gets back up and looks at Helena and replies, "I'm sorry but no...no, it's far too late for that... Godspeed, Huntress."

Helena gasps as her spider senses alter her, Huntress's glider came from behind as the front of it summoned blades to impale Helena from the back but Helena backflips in time as the glider went for Huntress instead as it impaled her the chest as the end of the blades came out the other side of the brick wall. Helena covers her mouth in shock.

"I'll see you in hell soon, Helena." Huntress who laughs says weakly with a laugh as she twists her own neck as it snaps, the front of her body fall forward on the glider. She was now dead. Helena looks down in sadness because that was her only chance to help the Huntress who laughs, but she could tell that there was a bit of humanity in her voice when she refused the offer.

Helena walks forward to remove the glider off Huntress who laughs chest as her body hits the ground as she created a pyre for Huntress who laughs, the flames began to cremate her body soon enough as Helena kept looking, once it was over there was nothing but ash.

* * *

January 1st, 2019, 7:00 am. Every member from the Justice league, Teen titans, and the bat-family were attending the funeral to pay there respects to Alfred Pennyworth at Wayne manor as Alfred's grave stood next to Thomas and Martha Wayne's graves. The day was raining as everyone used balck umbrellas and wore all black dresses and black suits, even Eddie Brock and Venom decided to come by as well. Venom was helpful enough to help Helena change her appearance back to her normal self instead of her Jokerized look since Huntress who laughs was gone.

The heroes stood behind the bat-family as they were the ones standing in front of Alfred's grave.

Barbra, Dick, Tim, Jason, and Damian stood next to each other as Helena was next to him on her right, Selina was on Helena's left as she was holding Bruce's hand and Talia was standing next to Bruce with a comforting smile on her face. Bruce smiles back to the two women as he kept his eyes on Alfred's grave as it descended six feet into the ground. The rain stopped as the sun shines down upon Wayne manor as police siren were heard from in the distance of Gotham city.

Helena lifted her head up when she heard the police sirens, Selina places a hand of her shoulder with a smile on her face, "Go get em, kitten."

Hearing those words from her mother, Helena understood that Alfred would've wanted every single member of the bat-family to continue saving the city or even the world.

Helena looked back at the others who all smirks on their faces even Bruce Wayne had a smirk as she smiled back because they were going to let the real hero take action, she passed her umbrella to Raven as she walks away from the funeral as her black dress changed into her orginal Huntress uniform, 'Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words from Alfred Pennyworth. With great power, comes great responsibility. This is my gift, my curse. Who am I? I'm Huntress.'

(Spider-man 2002 Farewell song plays in the background)

Huntress is now swinging the across the buildings of Gotham. She could finally feel the sweeet sensation of freedom now that her most strongest enemies were now gone. She swings close to the ground passing a few cars, she pulls her herself up to turn to another building on her right as she wall runs off the side, two report helicopters appeared behind Huntress as she looks back over her shoulder to see the GCPD police force driving behind her while the people clap and cheer her superhero name. Huntress let out a smile as a tear of joy falls down her cheek seeing that the people look up to her as a guardian angel as she continues to swings forward.

"Woohoo." Huntress says with a smile as she swings toward the danger into the heart of the city of Gotham as the sun began to rise.

End credits

(Spider-man 2 - He's back by Danny Elfman)

(Coming Home - Dirty Money and Skyler Grey)

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Tell the world I'm coming home

Let the rain wash away

All the pain of yesterday

I know my kingdom awaits

And they've forgiven my mistakes

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Tell the world that I'm coming

I'm back where I belong

Yeah I never felt so strong

I'm feelin' like there's nothing that I can't try

(I'm back, baby)

And if you with me put your hands high

(Put your hands high)

If you ever lost a life before, this one's for you

(And if you with me put your hands high)

And you, and you and you and you

(Your dreams are filled, you're rapping with the best)

I hear The Tears Of A Clown

I hate that song

I always feel like they talking to me when it comes on

Another day another dawn

Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math, I'm gone

What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on

It's easy to be Puff, but it's harder to be Sean

What if the twins ask why I ain't marry their mom?

(Why Damn!)

How do I respond?

What if my son stares with a face like my own

And says he wants to be like me when he's grown

Shit, but I ain't finished growin'

Another night the inevitable prolongs

Another day, another dawn

Just tell Keisha and Teresa I'll be better in the morn'

Another lie that I carry on

I need to get back to the place I belong

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Tell the world I'm coming home

Let the rain wash away

All the pain of yesterday

I know my kingdom awaits

And they've forgiven my mistakes

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Tell the world that I'm coming

A house Is Not A Home, I hate this song

Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone?

And niggas got the nerve to blame you for it

And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it

But you felt it and still feel it

And money can't make up for it or conceal it

But you deal with it and you keep ballin'

Pour out some liquor, play ball, and we keep ballin'

Baby, we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love

But we've been living as friends

So you've been a guest in your own home

It's time to make your house your own, pick up your phone, come on

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Tell the world I'm coming home

Let the rain wash away

All the pain of yesterday

I know my kingdom awaits

And they've forgiven my mistakes

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Tell the world that I'm coming

Ain't No Stopping Us Now, I love that song

Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong

I thought I told y'all that we won't stop

We back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks

It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy

Drove me away than embraced me, forgave me

Forgave from all of my shortcomings, welcome to my homecoming

Yeah it's been a long time coming

Lot of fights, lot of scars

Lot of bottles, lot of cars

Lot of ups, lot of downs

Made it back, lost my dog

(I miss you Big)

And here I stand, a better man

(A better man)

Thank you Lord

(Thank you Lord)

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Tell the world I'm coming home

Let the rain wash away

All the pain of yesterday

I know my kingdom awaits

And they've forgiven my mistakes

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Tell the world that I'm coming

Coming home

Home

(Confessional Dashboard - Vindicated)

Hope dangles on a string

Like slow-spinning redemption

Winding in and winding out

The shine of it has caught my eye

And roped me in

So mesmerizing so hypnotizing

I am captivated

I am

Vindicated

I am selfish

I am wrong

I am right, I swear I'm right

Swear I knew it all along and

I am flawed

But I am cleaning up so well

I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

So clear like the diamond in your ring

Cut to mirror your intention

Oversized and overwhelmed

The shine of which has caught my eye

And rendered me so isolated

So motivated

I am certain now that

I am

Vindicated

I am selfish I am wrong

I am right, I swear I'm right

Swear I knew it all along and

I am flawed

But I am cleaning up so well

I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

So turn up the corners of your lips

Part them and feel my fingertips

Trace the moment, fall forever

Defense is paper thin

Just one touch and I'd be in too deep now

To ever swim against the current

So let me slip away

So let me slip away

So let me slip away

So let me slip against the current

So let me slip away (4x)

Vindicated

I am selfish I am wrong

I am right, I swear I'm right

Swear I knew it all along

And I am flawed, but I am cleaing up so well

I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

Slight hope

It dangles on a string

Like slow spinning redemption

(Ordinary - Train)

Whose eyes in my behind

I don't recognize anything that I see

Whose skin is this design

I don't want this to be the way that you see me

I don't understand anything anymore

And this web that I'm tied up

Is taking me right up these walls

That I climb up to get to your story

It's anything but ordinary

And when the world is on its knees

With me, its fine

And when I come to the rescue,

I get nothing but left behind

Everybody seems to be getting what they need

Where's mine?

'Cause you're what I need

So very but I'm anything but ordinary

Can you save me from this world of mine

Before I get myself arrested with these expectations

You are the one, look what you've done

What have you done

This is not some kind of joke

You're just a kid

You weren't ready for what you did, no

And when the world is on its knees

With me, its fine

And when I come to the rescue,

I do it for you time after time

Everybody seems to be getting what they need

Where's mine?

'Cause you're what I need

So very but I'm anything but ordinary

I think I'm trying to save the world for you

You've been saving me too

We could just stay and save each other

I'm anything but ordinary

I'm anything but ordinary

(Snow Patrol - Signal fire)

The perfect words never crossed my mind

'Cause there was nothing in there but you

I felt every ounce of me

Screaming out

But the sound was trapped

Deep in me

All I've wanted just sped right past me

But I was rooted fast to the earth

I could be stuck here for a thousand years

Without your arms to drag me out

There you are, standing right in front of me

There you are, standing right in front of me

Forced fear falls away to leave me naked

Hold me close

'Cause I need you to guide me to safety

No, I don't wanna wait forever

No, I don't wanna wait forever

In the confusion

And the aftermath

You are my signal fire

The only resolution

And the only joy

Is the faint spark of forgiveness

In your eye

There you are, standing right in front of me

There you are, standing right in front of me

Forced fear falls away to leave me naked

Hold me close

'Cause I need you to guide me to safety

There you are, standing right in front of me

There you are, standing right in front of me

Forced fear falls away to leave me naked

Hold me close

'Cause I need you to guide me to safety

No, I don't wanna wait forever

No, I don't wanna wait forever

No, I don't wanna wait forever

(Nickleback- Hero plays)

I am so high. I can hear heaven

I am so high. I can hear heaven

Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.

And they say that a hero can save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

Someone told me love would all save us

But how can that be, look what love gave us

A world full of killing, and blood-spilling

that world never came

And they say that a hero can save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away, Hi-ii-igh!

Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you

It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do

And they say that a hero can save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

And they're watching us

(Watching Us)

and they're watching us

(Watching Us)

as we all fly away!

And they're watching us

(Watching Us)

and they're watching us

(Watching Us)

as we all fly away!

And they're watching us

(Watching Us)

and they're watching us

(Watching Us)

as we all fly away! woahhh!

(Audiomachine - Restore) and (Audiomachine - Leap of Faith)


End file.
